Secretárias do zodíaco
by Chidory maxwell
Summary: Saori contrata 4 garotas p serem suas secretarias e pede p Shura, Dohko, Aiolos e Mdm treina-las. Muito romance e confusão com 4 meninas completamente diferentes no santuário!
1. Apresentações

Era um dia comum no santuário e todos se reuniam nu décimo terceiro templo a pedido de Saori.

-O que será que ela quer desta vez/

Perguntou Milo curioso.

-Tenha paciência Milo.

Repreendeu Camus.

A deusa entra na sala e todos se silenciam, ela faz um gesto e os dourados se aproximam.

-Vocês se lembram quando disse a vocês que estava em busca de algumas secretárias? Pois bem, eu as encontrei. Mas, vocês sabem como se aproximar de mim pode ser perigoso e por isso gostaria de pedir para alguns de vocês se tornarem seus tutores... ensiná-las a se defender e explicar como funciona o santuário.

-Com todo o respeito Athena mas, será que somos os mais indicados para isso?

Perguntou Camus.

-São os cavaleiros em que mais confio...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, se sentiam honrados com a confiança da deusa.

-E quantos de nós será necessário?

Perguntou Afrodite.

-Apenas quatro.

-Eu me ofereço..

Comentou Shura.

-Eu também..

Completou Aioros.

-Pode contar comigo Athena.

Respondeu Dohko.

E então a deusa disse:

-Máscara da Morte você também ira participar, será uma boa maneira de se redimir pelo templo que você explodiu...

Mdm apenas fez uma carranca e concordou.

-Os outros estão dispensados.

Os demais cavaleiros se despedem e saem, deixando os 4 com a deusa.

-E quando elas iram chegar Athena?

-Dentro de algumas horas, pedirei para as servas arrumarem a casa de vocês para elas.. e enquanto isso gostaria de discutir alguns pontos com vocês...

Era o começo da tarde quando os cavaleiros esperavam suas pupilas, depois de algumas horas discutindo o treinamento das meninas eles finalmente iam conhecê-las, aparentemente cada uma das meninas vinha de uma parte diferente do mundo e por isso poderiam ter dificuldades para se adaptar... o que os deixavam um pouco preocupados.

Um barulho é ouvido e em seguida quatro garotas entram na sala parando do lado da deusa, que as cumprimenta com carinho:

-Sejam bem vindas ao santuário. Eu sou a deusa Athena.

As meninas fazem uma pequena reverencia.

-Não precisam ser tão formais assim... bem, imagino que vocês devam estar bastante cansadas por isso as pouparei de muitos detalhes: esses são os cavaleiros de ouro de sagitário, capricórnio, libra e câncer e serão seus tutores, então qualquer dúvida podem correr para eles... vocês ficaram nas casas deles também. Bem.. acho que vamos as apresentações.

Ela se aproxima da primeira menina, ela era alta, tinha um cabelo castanho que batia em seus ombros, seus olhos eram grandes e verdes. Usava uma calça jeans e uma regata preta e carregava nas costas um violão.

-Esta é Lizzie Foster, ela tem 18 anos e veio dos EUA... Lizzie seu tutor será Aioros.

Aioros se aproxima e diz enquanto estendia a mão:

-Prazer em conhecê-la.

Ela aperta a mão e diz sorrindo:

-O prazer é todo meu... me diga uma coisa: você se irrita com som de violão?

Ela pergunta enquanto apontava para o instrumento em suas costas.

-Na verdade não.

-Ufa! Ainda bem.

Os dois riem. Athena se aproxima da segunda menina, era alta e tinha um longo cabelo castanho avermelhado, tinha uma franja comprida que delineava seu rosto e olhos castanhos. Usava um shorts jeans, com um bota sem salto e uma regata branca larguinha, tinha no pescoço um colar grande e muito colorido e usava uma bolsa transversal de couro.

-Esta é Nika Sherer, ela tem 19 anos e nasceu na Rússia... Nika seu tutor será Dohko.

Dohko se aproxima para cumprimentá-la.

-Prazer em conhecê-la.

O libriano não conseguia para de olhara para aquele colar.

-Prazer.. gostou do colar?

-Sim, achei muito diferente.

Ela sorriu e dissE:

-É um colar da tribo Zulu que fica na África do Sul...

Dohko a olha fascinado. Athena se aproxima da terceira menina, ela era um pouco mais baixa que as outras, tinha um cabelo curto e loiro e seus olhos eram verdes. Usava uma calça preta jeans e uma camisa branca e na cabeça um chapéu. Apesar do jeito moleca de se vestir ela aparentava ser bem delicada.

-Esta é Heidi Weiss, tem 18 anos e veio de Portugal... Heidi seu tutor será Máscara da morte.

Mdm apenas acena para a menina que no mesmo instante pensa " Panaca" e vai para o lado dele.

A última menina era a única que não tinha franja, tinha um cabelo longo e castanho e usava uma tiara branca. Usava um bata delicada branca, calça jeans e uma sapatilha preta, no seu pescoço tinha um colar de pérolas.

-Esta é Clair Béart, tem 18 anos e veio da França.. seu tutor será Shura.

Quando o cavaleiro se aproxima da menina sente o cheiro delicado de seu perfume, a menina mais parecia uma princesa... "deve ser metida" pensou Shura ao estender a mão.

-Eu sou o Shura...

A garota abre um enorme sorriso e retribuiu o aperto e Shura se assusta com a maciez da pele dela, parecia um veludo.

-Muito prazer Shura, sou a Clair...

No mesmo instante o capricorniano pensa "acho que me enganei".

Athena os libera e todos vão para suas casas.

CASA DE CAPRICÓRNIO

Quando os dois chegam na casa encontram as malas da menina na sala.

-Venha eu te ajudo.

Disse Shura enquanto a ajudava a levar as malas para o quarto.

-Muito obrigada...

Ela pega uma das malas, que parecia estar bem pesada,e começa a levar para o quarto, quando Shura a leva. Depois de todas as malas serem levadas a menina senta na cama e olha para o cavaleiro.

-Adorei a casa... é linda.

-Obrigada.. Você deve estar com fome né?

-Não se preocupe...

Ele percebeu uma onda de constrangimento..

-Esta tudo bem?

-Eu... não sei cozinhar.

O cavaleiro riu.

-Não se preocupe eu cozinho... eu até gosto na verdade. Venha...

A menina o segue e os dois vão para a cozinha, ela senta na mesa enquanto Shura ia para o fogão.

-Modéstia parte.. até que a minha comida é bem boa!

Brincou Shura enquanto a menina ria.

-Shura você é espanhol né?

Ele se vira.

-Sim... como adivinhou?

-Pelo seu sotaque.

Ele deu uma risada baixa, não importava quantos anos estivesse na Grécia... continuava com o sotaque que era motivo de piada quando era aprendiz mas, não se importava... na verdade tinha orgulho de sua nacionalidade.

Aos poucos os dois começam a conversar, e Shura percebe que Claire era muito simpática e divertida e que havia tido uma impressão errada dela mas, ainda tinha uma pergunta que não saia da sua cabeça..

-Clair... posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

-Claro que sim..

Ele mexia a comida.

-Porque aceitou este emprego? Quero dizer... não foi pelo dinheiro eu acho... porque você parece ser uma menina de boa família..

Ela deu uma risada divertida e disse:

-Eu imaginava que você ia me perguntar isso. O motivo é exatamente este..

-O dinheiro?

-Não.. eu ser de boa família.

Shura desliga o fogão e despeja a comida em uma travessa e a coloca na mesa.

-Como assim?

Ele senta na mesa e os dois começam a se servir:

-Minha vida inteira eu tive privilégios por causa do meu sobrenome... eu podia ter tudo que eu queria..,. bastava pedir. Mas, chega uma hora que você cansa... eu queria ter as coisas por mérito próprio sabe? E ter uma vida normal, sem ter as pessoas fazendo tudo por mim. Além disso sempre sonhei em morar na Grécia e o emprego parecia ser bastante divertido... até fiquei surpresa quando fui chamada... por que não sou muito habilidosa.

Shura gostou da sinceridade da menina, sabia que ela ainda tinha muito que aprender mas, ela querer mudar já era meio caminho andado e ficou contente por ela.

-Bem... já que é isso que você quer eu vou te ajudar. E prepare-se para sua primeira tarefa de ser humano normal.

Ela o olhou com curiosidade.

-Me ajudar a lavar a louça depois.

Claire abriu um enorme sorriso:

-Sim!

Ela levanta seu copo e diz:

-Um brinde a normalidade!

-Um brinde a normalidade!

Os dois brindam e continuam a conversar alegremente.

CASA DE SAGITÁRIO

Aiolos e Lizzie chegam na casa, as malas já estavam no quarto da menina.

-Bem vinda a sua nova casa.

-Obrigada.

Aiolos mostra toda a casa para a americana que parecia ter gostado muito do lugar.

-É uma casa maravilhosa! Parece até cenário de filme!

O cavaleiro riu:

-Como era sua casa nos EUA?

Ela senta no sofá da sala.

-Eu morava numa cidade bem pequena no interior... morávamos em uma fazenda: eu, meus avós, meus pais e meus dois irmãos.

-Devia ser bem interessante...

-Era bem divertido... eu adorava andar a cavalo pelo campo ou pegar caminhonete do meu pai e ir até a cidade. Era um lugar com gente muito humilde mas, de boa índole. Confesso que já to sentindo saudade de casa e do Lucky.

Ele senta ao lado dela.

-Lucky?

Ela começa a rir e responde:

-É o meu cavalo...

Ela se estica e diz:

-Aiolos onde fica o banheiro? Eu queria tomar um banho.

-Tem um no seu quarto..

Lizzie se levanta rapidamente e diz:

-Eu já volto então...

A garota vai para o banho e Aiolos vai para cozinha preparar a janta, tinha simpatizado com a pupila. Ela parecia ser uma menina com a cabeça no lugar.

Ele olha para as panelas e sente um arrepio na espinha, odiava cozinhar.... sempre comia no refeitório do santuário... mas, Lizzie devia estar muito cansada para ir até lá. Ele começa a revirar os armários em busca de algo que pudessem comer mas, não havia nada.

-Droga..

- O que foi?

Lizzie estava parada na porta da cozinha, usava uma calça de pijama e uma regata e seus cabelos estavam molhados.

-Não tem o que comer..

Ele falou extremamente sem graça. Ela deu uma risada e disse.

-Vem comigo.

Os dois foram até o quarto da pupila e começa a abrir a mala e jogar as coisas que estavam dentro... e uma das coisas que é arremessada.. é um chapéu de cowboy. O sagitariano fica olhando aquilo.

-É seu?

-Sim... legal né? Na verdade era do meu pai mas, ele me deu. Eu tenho outro também.

E retira um chapéu inteiro preto, e coloca na cabeça de Aiolos. Ela se segura para não desmaiar... ele havia ficado LINDO.

-Ficou bem legal em você.

Ela disse calmamente e ele foi até o espelho olhar.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, ficou muito bom! Você ia fazer sucesso lá na minha cidade!

Ela disse brincando mas, com um super fundo de verdade. Já imaginava as meninas da cidade perseguindo seu tutor...

-Quer saber? Pode ficar com ele.

Aiolos se virou.

-Não precisa Lizzie..

-Eu não vou usar dois mesmo e eu prefiro o do meu pai.

Ele fica sem graça por não ter nada para dar em troca mas, aceita.

-Obrigado.

Ela volta a mexer na mala até que retira alguns salgadinhos.

-Vamos comer?

Aiolos sorri, havia ficado encantado com a simpatia e a simplicidade da menina.

CASA DE LIBRA

Dohko e Nika entram na casa e a menina diz maravilhada:

-Que casa linda!

-Que bom que você gostou.

Ele mostra a casa a menina, até que ela para em frente a uma parede, tinha uma espada chinesa pendurada nela.

-Que espada linda!!

-Você gostou?

-Muito! Adoro espadas... trouxe uma da Índia e outra do Japão.

Dohko fica surpreso e pergunta:

-Para quantos lugares você já viajou?

Ela deu uma risada e disse:

-Para muitos... já perdi a conta.

Dohko se surpreendia cada dia mais com a menina... ele tinha mais de 240 anos e nunca havia deixado a Grécia ou a China, vivia em função do santuário... e ela com apenas 19 havia percorrido o mundo todo.

-E fotografou muito?

-Sim, foi com as viagens que desenvolvi o gosto pela fotografia.. você tem que ver a minha casa... é coberta de fotos.

-É impressionante.

Ela sorriu.

-Você deve estar morrendo de cansaço e eu fazendo perguntas...

-Na verdade estou achando legal... só estou com um pouco de fome.

Ele vai para a cozinha e começa a preparar...

-Quer ajuda Dohko?

-Não precisa.. você é visita.

Ela se aproxima e começa a ajudá-lo.

-Já que irei morar um tempo aqui, eu quero ajudar... tudo bem?

-Claro.

Eles começam a cortar alguns legumes.

-Dohko você sabia que em algumas tribos o ato de preparar a comida é tão sagrado que apenas pessoas muito intimas fazem isso junto?

-Sério?

-Sim, acho isso tão legal.

Ela terminava de cortar quando Dohko pergunta:

-Você conhece a China?

-Sim, fui para lá a uns dois anos fotografar uma compania de dança. É um país apaixonante...

Ele coloca os legumes em uma travessa.

-Eu sou chinês.

-Sério?

-Sim..

Ela se alegra, queria saber mais dele...

-E com quantos anos veio para o santuário?

-Com 12.

-E quantos anos você tem?

Ele para, apesar de fisicamente ele ter 18.. ele já tinha 240... será que contaria a verdade?

-Você vai se assustar..

Ela começa a rir:

-Eu fiquei curiosa agora..

-240.

-O QUE?

Ela olha para ele surpresa.

-Você esta bem conservado..

Dohko começa a gargalhar.

Eles colocam a comida na mesa e sentam:

-Quer ouvir uma história louca?

O libriano pergunta:

-Sim...

-Eu morri a dois anos atrás...

A menina se engasga com a comida.

-Todos os cavaleiros de ouro morreram...

Ela toca no braço dele:

-Você não parece morto..

Ele ri.

-Athena nos trouxe de volta, como forma de agradecimento pelos sacrifícios que fizemos.

Ela passa a mão pelos cabelos e diz:

-Eu vou precisar de um tempo para absorver estar informação..

Os dois começam a rir.

CASA DE CÂNCER

Os dois chegam na casa, era uma típica casa masculina. Mas, Heidi não se afeta, estava acostumada a morar com seu irmão, não seria muito diferente.

Ele aponta para uma porta.

-Aquele é o seu quarto.. ele tem banheiro.

-Valeu.

Ela caminha até o seu quarto e começa a desfazer as malas, aquele quarto era muito masculino também... ela iria dar um toque feminino... se não fizesse nada ia morrer afogada em tanta testosterona!

Ela guarda as roupas no armário e então retira da outra mala seu caderno de desenhos e o coloca em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. E um porta retrato com uma foto da família em cima da cômoda. Amanhã ela iria começar a operação quarto feminino, pois hoje estava bastante cansada. Seria mais fácil se seu tutor fosse um pouquinho mais simpático!

Heidi não gostava disso, ela achava que casa é o lugar que você precisa se sentir feliz e segura ... e não ficar assim... "Não vou deixar ele estragar meu bom humor" ela pensa e vai tomar um banho.

Quando sai, se sente renovada, o chuveiro era MUITO bom! Veste o seu pijama: um short e uma regata azul e senta na cama.

Mdm abre a porta e encontra sentada na cama.

-Você ta com fome?

Ela diz:

-Sim..

-Na cozinha tem um monte de coisa..

Ele começa a sair, ela sente seu sangue ferver. "Como alguém pode ser tão grosso!?"

-Você não consegue ser gentil com uma menina?

Ele para, a olha e diz:

-Eu não to vendo nenhuma garota aqui...

O rosto dela queima de raiva.

-Como assim?

-Olha, você é bonitinha... mas, parece um menino.

Ela ficou parada. E ele sai. Ela corre para o espelho e se olha, apesar do cabelo curto e das roupas ela era muito feminina... Ela respira fundo... pelo menos ela não corria o risco de ser atacada por ele... mas, havia doído aquele comentário.

"Eu não preciso dele!Vou fazer outros amigos" Ela levanta põe seu caderno debaixo do braço, pega seu Ipod e vai para a cozinha, abre a geladeira e leva um susto com a quantidade de cerveja! Ela pega uma lata e faz um sanduíche com algumas coisas que encontrou, senta no balcão e começa a ouvir música enquanto comia e desenhava.

Ela finaliza o desenho que havia começado no avião e resolve desenhar algo da casa, ela olha e nada chamava sua atenção até ver Mdm: o rosto dele estava de lado, seus traços eram fortes e sua expressão séria, o cabelo azul bagunçado... ela precisava desenhar isso.

Ela começa a desenhar e alguns minutos depois o desenho estava pronto, ela levanta e vai para o quarto, quando estava entrando escuta a voz de Mdm.

-Depois eu quero eu ver o desenho.

Ela sente seu rosto queimar e responde:

-Eu fiz o que eu pude mas, nada adiantou para melhorar sua cara.

-Olha quem fala... né Garoto?

Ela quase espuma de tanta raiva e fecha a porta do quarto com força.

* * *

Olaaaaaaaaaa para todos! essa eh a minha nova fic! espero que gostem! deixem reviews !!

beijooooos


	2. Passeio por Athenas

Cap. 2 Passeios por Athenas

Era de manhã, os cavaleiros levaram as meninas para assistir uma parte do treino. A primeira das meninas a chegar foi Heidi mas, pouco tempo depois as outras três se juntaram a ela.

-Bom dia meninas!

A alemã cumprimenta.

-Bom dia.

Elas se sentam todas juntas.

-Como foi a primeira noite de vocês?

Pergunta Nika. A primeira a responder é Lizzie:

-Muito legal... o Aiolos é muito legal, passamos um bom tempo sentado no sofá comendo e conversando.

-Comigo também foi bom, o Shura me tratou super bem.

-Comigo nÃo..

Responde Heidi.

-Ele te tratou mal?

Perguntou Clair.

-Ele é irritante! A casa dele é muito masculina e ele falou que eu pareço um garoto!

-Que grosso! Se fosse comigo fazia ele comer pimenta!

Exclamou Lizzie, todas riram.

-E o que você fez?

Perguntou Nika.

-Fiquei braba mas, não vou deixar aquele siri destruir meu bom humor!

Todas começaram a rir.

-Lembrei... hoje vou deixar aquele quarto mais feminino vocês sabem se tem alguma loja por aqui?

-Tem um shopping um pouco depois do santuário! Vamos? Vai ser bom bater perna com minha novas amigas.

Exclamou Nika.

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia!

Disse Clair.

-Mas como vamos até lá? Eles não vão deixar a gente ir sozinha.

Perguntou Lizzie.

Shura se aproxima.

-Meninas o treino aqui vai demorar um pouco, espero que não tenha problema...

Todas olharam para o cavaleiro com os olhinhos brilhando.

-O que foi?

Sabia que havia por trás daquelas carinhas.

-Shura que tal ir ao shopping com quatro meninas muito legais, bonitas e de bem com a vida?

Perguntou Nika dando uma piscadinha divertida para o cavaleiro, todas riram.

-Shopping?

-Sim, eu preciso afeminar meu quarto.

Comentou Heidi.

-Por favor Shura!

Pediu Lizzie.

-Por favor!

Completou Clair rindo.

Ele olhou para as meninas e disse rindo:

-Esta certo... me convenceram.. eu vou com vocês

Elas deram gritinhos de alegria.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Perguntou Aiolos curioso.

-Shura vai nos levar ao Shopping!

Exclamou Lizzie.

-Você vai também né?

Perguntou Heidi.

-Eu?

Perguntou Aiolos.

-Sim! Quanto mais gente melhor!

Comentou Clair.

-Tudo bem.

Respondeu Aiolos, poderia ser divertido.

-É isso ai! Vou chamar o Dohko também!

Exclamou Nika, que foi até o cavaleiro e o arrastou até a rodinha.

-Dohko vamos no shopping?

Falou Lizzie.

-O Aiolos e o Shura vão!

Disse Clair.

-Claro, vais ser legal.

Os três cavaleiros riram, elas era pessoas tão alegres que era impossível não se animar perto delas.

-Não vai chamar o Mdm?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Acho que o siri não vai querer..

Respondeu Heidi.

Os cavaleiros se olharam... Mdm não tinha jeito.

-Ele te tratou mal Heidi?

Perguntou Dohko.

-Nada de mais.... ele se acha durão... mas, não vou perder meu humor.

Ela muda de assunto.

-E que horas nós vamos?

-Logo depois do treino... só vamos tomar um banho e já vamos.

As meninas se animaram.

-Que horas vai acabar o treino?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Daqui a uma meia hora.

Então Nika se levanta e diz:

-A gente vai se arrumar enquanto isso.. nos encontramos na frente da casa do Siri?

Todos riram e as outras levantaram e foram com ela. Durante o caminho Lizzie desabafa:

-Eu preciso ser sincera com vocês eu estava com medo de vir para cá e que minah colegas de trabalho fossem chatas... vocês não imaginam o quanto eu to feliz.

Heidi deu uma abraço na menina.

-Eu também tava.

Respondeu Clair.

-Nós todas tivemos muita sorte.

Comentou Heidi.

-Meninas já que estamos nesse momento tão feliz que tal irmos para uma das casas e se arrumar todas juntas?

Disse Lizzie.

-Ótima idéia!

Exclamou Nika e Heidi, eram as mais animadas.

-Vamos para minha casa então?

Perguntou Clair.

-Sim!

Todas responderam.

-Só vou buscar uma roupa e já vou.

E assim, todas foram para suas casas buscar suas roupas e depois foram para a casa de capricórnio.

Pouco tempo depois todas estavam no quarto de Clair, tocava uma música animada e dançante do som, Clair olhava dentro do armário em busca de uma roupa, lizzie estava cantando junto com a música sentada na cama, Nika arrumava o cabelo e Heidi terminava de se arrumar.

-Sabe Lizzie você canta muito bem.

-Obrigada Nika, quando eu era mais nova eu queria ser cantora.

-Você tem jeito para cantora..

Comentou Heidi.

-Tive sorte de ter o Aiolos de tutor, ele não liga de eu ficar tocando violão e cantando.

As meninas pararam.

-Lizzie, é impressão minha ou você esta interessada no Aiolos?

-Claro que não Clair! Magine..

As meninas começaram a rir.

-Você ta sim! Olha a cor que você ta!!

A menina escondia o rosto com o travesseiro de Clair.

-Não to não!

Todas começaram a rir ainda mais.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha e pode assumir, a gente entende quer dizer ele é muito lindo!

Disse Nika, já pronta sentando no lado dela.

-É verdade ele é bem bonito.

Comentou Heidi.

-Todos são bonitos.

Disse Clair.

-É verdade! Mas, tenho que confessar que o Dohko... meio que mexeu comigo sabe?

Disse Nika.

-O Shura também mexeu comigo... pena que é o meu tutor.

Heidi caiu na gargalhada e disse:

-Eu sou a única que não esta apaixonadinha pelo tutor!

Todas começaram a rir.

-Apesar se ser um grosso e estúpido Heidi, o Mdm também é bonito.

Comentou Lizzie,

-Sim mas.... ele é tão insuportável que a beleza nem me atrai... ahhh porque que Athena tinha que escolher ele como meu tutor!!

Comentou Heidi emburrada e todas riram.

-Meninas que tal?

Perguntou Clair, usava uma bermuda jeans e uma bata rosa claro e uma sandália rasteira, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Ta linda! Vai fazer o cabrito enfarta!

Todas começaram a rir, era o começo de uma amizade muito forte.

Todos os cavaleiros esperavam as meninas na frente da casa de câncer, quando Mdm aparece.

-Uma reunião na frente da minha casa?

Pergunta o canceriano rindo.

-Sim, vamos levar as meninas ao shopping.

O garota começa a rir:

-Mal chegaram e já tão fazendo todas as vontades delas..

-Mdm você tratou mal a Heidi?

-O piazinho? Não.

Todos balançaram a cabeça, ele não tinha jeito mesmo.

-Chegamos!

Escutaram a voz de se viraram percebem como as garotas estavam bonitas.

-Preparados?

Brincou Heidi.

-Piazinho! Não é que você ta bonitinha?

Eles viram o rosto da menina ficar vermelho.

-Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo.

-Faça como eu... minta!

Ela ficou mais vermelha.

Os outras olhavam abobalhados a cena, como Mdm podia ser tão grosso?

-Bem.. vamos indo!

Disse Heidi. E os outros a seguiram.

-Desculpe pelo Mdm Heidi.

Comentou Dohko.

-Não se preocupe.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso, como uma menina tão gentil e animada ia agüentar Mdm?

Chegando até a garagem, elas encontram vários carros lindos.

-Uau!

Exclamou Lizzie. Os cavaleiros riram. Heidi e Nika olhavam tudo assustadas e Clair estava do mesmo jeito... Shura imaginou que isso devia ser pouco para uma menina como ela.

-Como são nove pessoas é melhor irmos em dois carros.

Comentou Shura, abrindo a porta de uma caminhonete.

-É uma boa idéia, metade vai com o Shura e outra vem comigo.

Comentou Aiolos abrindo a porta de um carro preto.

-Eu vou com o Shura.

Comentou Clair.

-E eu com o Aiolos.

Disse Lizzie.

Heidi olhou para os dois e disse:

-Acho que eu vou com o Latin Lover..

Tudo que puderam ouvir foram gargalhadas.

-Latin Lover? Espere que em breve eu acho um apelido pra você também Heidi.

Brincou Shura.

-Eu vou com o Aiolos.

-Vou com o Shura.

Responderam Nika e Dohko. Todos entraram nos carros e partiram.

Quando chegaram no shopping de Athenas perceberam que o lugar era enorme, e os cavaleiros se arrepiaram.... seria uma longa tarde.

-Por onde vamos começar?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Vamos andando uma hora a gente decide!

Disse Nika.

Todos começaram a andar até que pararam em frente a uma loja que parecia vender de tudo.

-Aqui com certeza vai ter coisas para o quarto!

Exclamou Clair, apesar de não comentar com Shura, também queria dar um toque feminino ao seu quarto.

-Então vamos entrar!

Todos entraram, Clair encontrou uma parte da loja onde vendia almofadas e enfeites e foi para lá, Shura foi junto com ela.

-Shura...

O cavaleiro percebeu que ela estava constrangida.

-O que foi Clair?

-Você se importa.... se eu mudar o quarto? Queria deixa ele com a minha cara..

Ele sorri para ela.

-Claro que não..

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e deu uma abraço no cavaleiro.

-Oba! Obrigada Shura!

Ele retribuiu o abraço, estava gostando da companhia da francesa.

-Que tipo de quarto você quer?

-Um quarto mais clássico..

-Eu vou te ajudar,

Ela abriu outro sorriso, tinha tido tanta sorte em ter um tutor como Shura!

-Obrigada Shura, você é um amor!

Quem olhava a cena dos dois era Heidi, que tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios, os dois combinavam tanto! Não ia se surpreender se, daqui alguns anos, os dois acabassem casando. Ela olhou para Lizzie e Aiolos e viu quanto eles se davam bem.. o jeito humilde dos dois e a forma como ele parecia querer cuidar dela. E até mesmo Dohko e Nika, eram os mais velhos, Nika pesar de ter apenas 19 anos era muito madura e tinha uma visão de mundo completamente diferente assim como Dohko, seria um relacionamento bastante maduro, embora a Russa fosse muito mais agitada que o cavaleiro. E então olhou para si mesma... ela não deu bem com seu tutor, ele era um grosso e nem se importava com ela, sentiu falta de casa, de seu irmão. Ela não tinha vindo para o santuário em busca de amor, e já tinha saído no lucro por ter encontrado tantos amigos queridos... e percebeu que ia curtir cada momento e ajudar suas amigas... não ia se importar com Máscara da Morte. E ela ia começar a ajudar.... agora.

-Pessoal!

Todos se viraram e olharam para ela.

-Eu tava pensando... a gente vai mudar nossos quartos e tipo.. cada uma tem um estilo e com certeza vamos levar bastante coisa.. não seria melhor a gente se separar? E estarmos em carros separados?

-Acho que você esta certa... ainda quero ir até a feira comprar tecidos..

Disse Nika.

-Eu posso pedir para Tatsume mandar mais dois carros.

Comentou Dohko.

-Mas, e você Heidi? Você vai ficar sozinha?

Perguntou Lizzie preocupada.

-Sim, eu não ligo.

-Mas..

Clair ia falar quando Aiolos falou.

-Tudo bem...

Os outros olharam para ele chocados, ele tava falando sério? Ele pegou o telefone e olhou para a alemã, havia percebido o estilo dela: se fingia de forte, queria ajudar a todos e acabava esquecendo de si mesma, um coração enorme. Havia simpatizado com a menina desde que a vira, viu o quanto ela era verdadeira e conhecia uma pessoa que se daria muito bem com ela... tinha certeza que os dois se tornariam grandes amigos. Ele discou um número:

-Afrodite?

Dohko e Shura entenderam o plano do sagitariano, que se afastou do grupo para conversar melhor com o cavaleiro de peixes.

-Aiolos você não tava no shopping?

-Eu estou, você podia pedir pra tatsume nos mandar mais dois carros? A gente vai se separar..

-Claro que posso, mas, porque você não ligou direto para ele?

-Porque queria falar com você...

-O que aconteceu?

-Você soube de Mdm?

-Sim, ele não foi muito gentil com a menina né?

-A chamou de garoto e não fez nenhuma questão de estar aqui. Ela quer andar pela cidade sozinha e..

-O QUE?! Já entendi onde você quer chegar, estou indo para aí! Coitadinha da menina!

Assim que desligou o telefone, Aiolos foi contar para o resto do grupo.

-Pronto, estão vindo mais dois carros e Afrodite está vindo para cá, ele vai ser seu Guia Heidi.

-Não precisava Aiolos...

Ele colocou a mão no ombro da menina.

-Precisava sim, você pode se perder ou coisa pior, e Afrodite é um cara muito legal tenho certeza que você vai adorar ele e por favor deixe a gente cuidar de você.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido.

-Ta bom Papai.

Todos caíram na gargalhada e foram para o estacionamento esperar por Afrodite e pelos carros.

Quando Afrodite chegou todas ficaram surpresas com a beleza dele, não haviam reparado nisso durante o treino, eles sorriu para elas e quatro rosas surgiram em suas mãos: uma vermelha, uma branca, uma rosa e uma azul.

-Olá meninas.

Ele deu a rosa branca para Lizzie, a vermelha para Nika, a rosa para Clair e a azul para Heidi. Todas agradeceram.

Clair pareceu um pouco confusa:

-O que foi Clair?

Perguntou Shura,

-Não tem ninguém no outro carro...

Afrodite começou a rir.

-Não se preocupe Clair, é que o Mu veio dirigindo. Quando ele chegou aqui se teletransportou de volta para o santuário.

-Que susto achei que o carro tinha vindo sozinho..

Todos começaram a rir.

-Bom, acho que é melhor a gente ir indo.

Comentou Shura, e então ele e Clair se despediram e entraram no carro. Em seguida Aiolos e Lizzie, seguido de Dohko e Clair que entraram no carro trazido por Mu. Sobrando apenas Afrodite e Heidi.

-Bem, acho melhor a gente ir indo também.

Disse o pisciniano, Heidi se sentiu aliviada ele era tão gentil. Eles entraram no carro e Afrodite deu a partida.

-Então... para onde vamos?

Ele perguntou.

-Eu e as meninas queríamos comprar coisas para nossos quartos deixa-los mais femininos.

-Eu entendo vocês, o quarto do Mdm é horrível né?

-Sim..

Os dois começaram a rir.

-Desculpe pelo Máscara..

Disse Afrodite.

-Não se preocupe... eu não ligo.

-Não minta, dá para ver que você se sentiu magoada.

-Um pouco..

Ele riu, Afrodite era muito gentil, porque ele não podia ser seu tutor?

-Então para onde vamos?

Perguntou Heidi.

-Eu pensei em tomarmos um café e depois começar as compras.

-Acho uma ótima idéia!

Afrodite ligou o som e os dois, durante todo o percurso conversaram e deram risada, o café era um lugar muito bonito e moderno e quando se sentaram pediram: um café e uma torta alemã para Afrodite e um suco de laranja e uma torta de limão para Heidi.

-Afrodite..

-Sim?

-Porque você deu rosas de cores diferentes?

Ele deu um sorriso.

-Porque vocês são diferentes uma da outra.

-E as cores tinham um significado para você?

Ele sorriu:

-Você é bem observadora. Dei uma rosa branca para a Lizzie porque ela é a mais pura. E não falando só do corpo e sim do espírito.

-Como pode saber? Vocês nunca conversaram...

-Eu consigo enxergar as pessoas. A rosa de cor rosa para Claire porque ela parece ser a mais romântica de vocês... e a rosa vermelha para Nika porque ela é a mais madura.

-Você é bom mesmo.

Os pedidos chegaram e o cavaleiro tomou um gole do café.

-E porque a minha rosa era azul?

Ela já imaginava a resposta: menino!

-Porque você tem um brilho próprio, se destaca na multidão.

Ela sentiu seu rosto corar.

-Obrigada.

-Não se menospreze pelo o que Mdm falou, quando cheguei aqui ele só me chamava de afeminado, menininha, viadinho e coisas do gênero.

-Você não ficava brabo?

-Claro que ficava, saímos no tapa muitas vezes mas, no fim percebemos que tínhamos muito em comum e viramos grandes amigos. Eu sei que é difícil ma,s dê uma chance a ele.

-Eu vou tentar..

Ele começaram a comer.

-Afrodite eu e você somos dois andróginos..

Ele caiu na gargalhada.

-Com certeza, deve ser por isso que nos demos tão bem.

-Sim!

Depois de um tempo conversando Afrodite tirou um bloquinho de um dos bolsos.

-Como você que seja o seu quarto? Vamos fazer uma lista para acelerar.

Ela esticou o braço e pegou o bloco.

-Eu vou desenhar ele..

Ela começou a desenhar enquanto Afrodite olhava para a menina, ela era muito bonita, não acreditava no que Mdm estava fazendo mas, sabia que ele ia se arrepender.

-Terminei.

O cavaleiro olhou para o desenho e levou um susto com a perfeição.

-Você desenha muito bem!

-Obrigada.

O quarto era trabalhoso mas, lindo!

-É um quarto muito moderno... você já pensou em ser arquiteta?

-Sim, mas, achei que este emprego era melhor.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso, ele tirou uma folha do bloco e começou a escrever.

-Podemos ir primeiro até uma loja de material de construção para comprar as tintas, depois a uma loja de coisas para casa comprar edredom, fronha e essas coisas e depois.. de volta ao shopping?

-Ótima idéia.

Os dois começaram a conversar sobre a decoração, Afrodite deu algumas dicas, que a menina aceitava de bom grado, estava formada uma amizade.

AIOLOS E LIZZIE

Os dois entraram no carro, ele se vira para a menina e pergunta:

-Onde você quer ir?

-Eu queria comprar uma tinta para pintar as paredes do quarto..

-Então vamos para uma loja que tem aqui perto, ele ligou o carro e saíram do shopping.

-Aiolos você não se importa?

-Claro que não Lizzie, aquela casa agora também é sua.

Ela sorriu um pouco tímida. Ele ligou o rádio e tocava uma música lenta.

-É uma das minhas favoritas!

A americana começou a cantar a música baixinho, e o cavaleiro se surpreendeu com a voz dela.

-Lizzie você canta muito bem!

-Obrigada.

Surgiu um silêncio no carro até que a menina diz:

-Não vou mudar muitas coisas no quarto... gosto de coisas simples..

-Lizzie.. como era sua vida antes de vir para cá?

Ela olhou para o cavaleiro.

-Eu morava em uma fazenda com meus avós, meus pais e meus dois irmãos como eu falei para você, eu ajudava minha mãe e minha vó a preparar geléias, que elas vendiam no mercadinho que meu pai e meus irmãos cuidavam. Nas minhas folgas cavalgava com o lucky e compunha algumas músicas, era uma vida bastante simples mas, não me importava... meu pai sempre me falou que não precisávamos de luxo para sermos feliz.

-Devia ser muito bom..

-Um dia levo você para conhecer minha cidade. E vou te ensinar a andar a cavalo, você já tem até o chapéu.

O cavaleiro começou a rir.

-Esta combinado então. Mas, vai ter que ter paciência, porque nunca andei em um cavalo.

-Pode deixar.

Eles chegaram em uma loja bem grande e entraram e foram caminhando até a parte onde ficavam as tintas.

-Nossa quanto tinta!

Exclamou Aiolos, a menina riu da reação do cavaleiro.

-E você vai me ajudar a escolher..

-Vou me esforçar. Você já tem alguma noção de que cor você quer?

-Sim, azul claro.

Depois de muito escolherem, acabaram pegando um azul clarinho.

-Lizzie fique aqui, vou buscar um carrinho.

-Tudo bem.

Lizzie olha no relógio, Aiolos estava demorando muito e começava a ficar preocupada.

-Desculpa a demora.

O sagitariano apareceu com o carrinho e dentro dele havia uma caixa de papelão.

-Aiolos o que é isso?

Ela perguntou apontando para a caixa, ele deu um sorriso divertido e disse:

-Nada.

Ela percebeu que não ia conseguir arrancar a informação do cavaleiro, ele coloca a lata de tinta no carrinho junto com dois rolos(pincéis).

-O que mais você precisa? Edredom?

-Não precisa, gostei daquele branco que você deixou no meu quarto, e também gostei da cor dos móveis... adoro branco e azul.

Ela parou para pensar no que precisava e Aiolos ficou admirando a menina, sabia que a conhecia a menos de um dia mas, já havia se apegado a ela.

-Acho que preciso de uma luminária e de cortinas.

Eles foram até a parte de cortinas onde ela pegou uma feita de um delicado pano branco e depois pegou uma luminária, também branca. Era impressionante, Lizzie não era daquelas meninas que demoravam para escolher as coisas, era muito decidida. Depois de pagarem, Aiolos insistiu em pagar mas ela não deixou, e o cavaleiro apenas pagou aquela caixa de papelão, foram para o carro, onde Aiolos entregou a caixa de papelão para a menina.

-Para mim?

-Sim, um presente para agradecer o chapéu.

A menina sorri para o cavaleiro e abre a caixa, havia uma pequena estátua de cavalo.

-Para você matar um pouco da saudade pelo Lucky .

-É maravilhoso! Obrigada Aiolos.

Ela abraça o cavaleiro que sente seu rosto queimar de vergonha.

-E agora? Ainda temos bastante tempo..

Ele diz tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

-Podíamos passar no mercado...

-Melhor mesmo se não vamos morrer de fome.

Os dois começam a rir, no mercado Lizzie ajudou Aiolos a escolher frutas, legumes e verduras e depois pegaram mais algumas coisas e na hora de pagar Aiolos não deixou Lizzie pagar, colocaram as coisas no carro e foram para o santuário.

DOHKO E NIKA

Assim que entraram no carro Dohko percebeu que a menina parecia preocupada.

-O que houve Nika?

-Fiquei preocupada com a Heidi... Aquele máscara ainda vai fazer ela chorar.

Dohko virou e olhou para ela.

-Acho que não, Mdm é mesquinho e grosseiro mas, melhorou muito desde que foi revivido.

-E tem como ser pior do que ele é?

-Ele colecionava cabeças na casa dele.

Nika fez uma careta, o que fez o cavaleiro rir.

-Que macabro!

Os dois riram.

-Bem.. se ele a fizer chorar eu vou colecionar a cabeça dele.

-Que macabra!

Dohko brincou.

-Você ainda não viu nada.

O cavaleiro se arrepiou, de uma forma boa até demais e tentando mudar de assunto perguntou.

-Para onde vamos?

-Para feira, lá sempre tem coisas maravilhosas.

Dohko deu a partida no carro e saíram, Nika abriu sua bolsa e tirou um óculos de sol e quando pararam em um sinaleiro, ela colocou em Dohko.

-Seus olhos são claros, devem estar ardendo.

Ele sorriu para ela, que se arrepiou de um jeito bom até de mais.

-Obrigada.

Dohko ficava lindo de óculos, ela não podia negar, abriu as janelas e sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto, era uma sensação tão gostosa! Pouco tempo depois chegaram, Dohko estacionou o carro e começaram a caminhar, o cavaleiro tentou devolver o óculos de Nika mas, ela não aceitou.

-Os seus olhos precisam mais que os meus. E não se preocupe esse modelo fica bom em ambos os sexos.

Dohko agradeceu meio constrangido, estavam caminhando quando Nika parou em frente a uma barraca.

-Olha que espelho lindo!

Era um espelho médio, em formato de hexágono e sua moldura era de uma madeira envelhecida.

-E bem bonito.

Respondeu o cavaleiro.

-Eu vou levar.

Disse a garota para o vendedor, Dohko se ofereceu para pagar mas, ela não aceitou.

-Eu já vou abusar muito de você hoje.

Ela respondeu pegando o espelho.

-Então me deixe levar para você.

Ela entregou o espelho e disse alegre:

-Eu esqueci que você é um homem a moda antiga... velhinho.

Dohko sentiu seu rosto corar e ela riu da reação do cavaleiro, eles voltam a caminhar.

-Dohko você deve ter visto muita coisa né?

-Na verdade não, passei a maioria da minha vida meditando em Rozan, nunca sai do santuário ou da China. Pode-se dizer que não vi nada do mundo...

Ela olhou para ele e segurou a mão do cavaleiro:

-Eu vou mostrar o mundo para você.

Ele olhou para ela, sabia que ela falava sério. Ele também segurou a mão dele.

-Está combinado.

Duas garotinhas passaram por eles e disseram:

-Olha que casal lindo!

Os dois coraram no mesmo instante e soltaram as mãos mas, depois começaram a rir.

-Marido! Vamos ali ver uns tecidos.

Dohko resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

-Claro querida.

Foram até uma barraca e começaram a olhar os tecidos. Ela mostrou para ele um tecido bem espesso da cor bege.

-O que você vai fazer com isso?

-Segredo.

Ela piscou para o amigo, depois pediu para o vendedor que cortasse o tecido em forma de um quadrado.

-De que tamanho senhorita?

Ela pensou um pouco e respondeu.

-Do tamanho do meu braço.

O vendedor mediu e então cortou o tecido. E depois ela pegou um tecido alaranjado e passou no rosto de Dohko.

-É bom né?

-Sim...

-Eu vou levar uns 3 metros.

O vendedor providenciou. Ela pagou e continuaram a andar, estava muito quente e por isso Nika prendeu os cabelos em um coque, eles conversavam animadamente, Dohko cada minuto se encantava um pouco mais pela garota, ela era incrível.

Ela parou em uma barraca e comprou tinta preta e um pincel e voltaram a andar, o cavaleiro levavas as compras.

-Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda?

-Não se preocupe.

Um casal passou por eles e a mulher reclamou:

-Porque você não pode ser tão atencioso comigo que nem o marido dela?

O cavaleiro e a secretário coraram novamente.

-Hoje é o dia para acharem que a gente é casado né Dohko?

-É verdade!

Os dois deram risada e voltaram a andar, e a garota no fim comprou um lençol e uma fina coberta de algodão egípcio da cor laranja .

-Você não tem noção de como é gostosa a sensação disso na pele.

Ele pegou as compras da mão dela e respondeu com um sorriso:

-Eu imagino.

Ela arrastou Dohko para irem comer alguma coisa e uma pequena barraquinha um pouco mais longe.

-A Grécia é incrível..

Ela disse.

-Com certeza.

Eles pediram e foram comer sentados na grama.

-Dohko.. aqui na feira tem llugar para por moldura?

-Sim, é aqui perto porque?

Ela retirou da sacola o quadrado de tecido e as tintas.

-Você me faz um favor?

-Claro.

Ela entregou a tinta para ele e colocou o tecido na sua frente.

-Escreve algo em chinês no tecido? Só não me escreva pornografias por favor.

Ele começou a rir, olhou para o tecido e começou a escrever, quando terminou a menina perguntou:

-O que você escreveu?

-Segredo.

Ela deu um tapinha de leve nele.

-Não é pornografia?

Ele riu.

-Não.

-Então esta tudo bem!

Os dois terminaram de comer e levaram o tecido para ser emoldurado. Enquanto esperavam, passearam pelo restante da feira e Nika tirou várias fotos, inclusive do cavaleiro. Depois pegaram o quadro e voltaram para o santuário, felizes pelo dia que haviam tido.

SHURA E CLAIR

Os dois entraram no carro e Shura perguntou:

-Então pra onde você quer ir?

-Eu não sei... não conheço Athenas...

Shura deu um sorriso e falou:

-Já sei aonde vou te levar..

A menina perguntou.

-Aonde?

-Surpresa.

Ele ligou o carro e saíram do shopping, no carro Shura ligou o som e uma música animada começou a tocar, era uma música espanhola.

-Se você não gostou podemos ouvir outra coisa..

-Não se preocupe Shura eu gostei.

Clair olhou para Shura que cantava baixinho e batucava no volante, ele era uma pessoa muito gentil e extremamente belo, e os músculos do cavaleiro chamavam a atenção da francesa mas, o que ela mais gostava nele era o sorriso.

Ao perceber que estava sendo observado, Shura sorri para Clair.

-Você está curiosa né?

-Bastante.

-Não se preocupe estamos quase chegando.

A música tocava quando Clair diz:

-Shura..

-Sim.?

-Como era sua vida na Espanha?

Shura abre um sorriso enorme:

-Era maravilhosa, eu morava em Sevilha com meus pais, brincava com as crianças que tinham na minha rua, sempre acabava estragando minhas roupas ou me machucando e minha mãe me dava uns puxões de orelha. Eu também ajudava ela no restaurante de família e meu pai trabalhava na parte administrativa. E com 8 anos vim para o santuário.

-Deve ter sido uma infância legal.. e seus pais?

-Ele faleceram quando eu tinha 16 anos, meus primos cuidam do restaurante junto com minha avó materna.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, um pouco constrangida por ter tocado naquele assunto.

-Não se preocupe Clair.

Shura acariciou o rosto da menina com os dedos.

-Não precisa ficar sem graça.

Clair sorriu para o cavaleiro, que sentiu seu peito esquentar.

-E a sua vida na França Clair? Como era?

-Eu morava em uma mansão em Paris, minha mãe é dona de uma agência de modelos e de vez em quando me chamava para alguns trabalhos, minha irmã mais velha Marie é uma modelo profissional e esta morando em Nova York e meu pai é o editor-chefe de uma revista sobre finanças. Toda quarta meu pai saia mais cedo do trabalho e passávamos o resto da tarde jogando tênis no clube, no fim do jogo liberávamos o motorista e íamos caminhando para casa e ele sempre me comprava um buquê de Lírios no caminho. Eu adorava as quartas-feiras, era o único dia que eu conseguia passar em família.

Shura percebeu o quanto a família da menina era poderosa mas, o que chamou mais sua atenção foi o carinho com que Clair falava do pai.

-Deve ter sido muito bom.

-Um pouco solitário... mas, bom.

Ela acrescentou.

-O que você fazia no resto da semana?

-Eu ficava em casa, lendo na biblioteca ou saia para passear. As vezes escrevia alguns contos para uma revista de literatura que tem na França.

Shura percebeu o olhar triste da menina.

-Você era muito solitária né?

-Um pouco...

Shura sente seu coração apertar, estava triste pela garota. Ele estaciona o carro e depois segura as mãos da francesa:

-Prometo que você não vai mais se sentir sozinha.

As palavras dele a emocionaram, ela abriu novamente um sorriso que aqueceu o peito do cavaleiro.

-Chegamos.

Os dois saíram do carro, era uma parte antiga da cidade, com várias lojas pequenas.

-Aqui é uma das partes mais antigas de Athenas, as lojas fazem todos seus produtos artesanalmente e também tem vários antiquários, achei que aqui era o melhor lugar para você encontrar seu quarto clássico.

A francesa abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Com certeza! Obrigada Shura!

Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo da menina e sorriu.

-De nada.

Eles começaram a andar pelas lojas, Shura se perguntava porque estava sendo tão hospitaleiro com a menina mas, parou de pensar quando escutou Clair o chamando.

-Vamos entrar aqui?

Ela dizia apontando para um antiquário.

-Claro.

Os dois começaram a olhar, quando a menina encontra uma delicada caixinha de música, ela era toda feita de porcelana e em formato de uma caixinha mesmo, era rosa e branca e tinha vários detalhes de flores. Ela abriu a caixa e uma música muito delicada começou a tocar. Clair se lembrou de quando era pequena e sua babá colocava a música da caixinha de música para dormir.

Clair comprou a caixinha e voltaram a caminhar pelas lojas, depois de passearem e conversarem muito resolveram colocar as compras no carro. Clair havia comprado além da caixinha, uma coberta lilás, algumas almofadas, uma cortina de tecido lilás, um abajur lilás e um espelho antigo com uma moldura branca e um candelabro branco.

Depois de guardarem as coisas no carro a menina anunciou feliz:

-O quarto vai ficar lindo! Um quarto todo branca com alguns objetos lilás.

-Vai mesmo. Terminamos tudo bem cedo o que você quer fazer agora?

Perguntou Shura quando seu estômago resolveu responder, roncando bem alto. Ele ficou vermelho e Clair começou a rir, pegou o braço do cavaleiro e disse contente:

-Vem Shura, vamos comer alguma coisa.

* * *

Olaaaaa pessoal! talvez eu demore um pouco pk to escrevendo duas fics ao mesmo tempo.

Julyana Apony: Oieeee!! muito obrigada por estar lendo a fic! hahaha vc num viu nada ainda. O Mdm e a Heidi ainda vão dar muito o que falar, principalmente agora que o Afrodite entrou na história. Espero q vc esteja gostando.


	3. Treino

Cap. Treino

Quase todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos no refeitório, quando Heidi e Mdm chegaram, ela olhou para a mesa e percebeu que as amigas ainda não haviam chegado e deu um sorriso de leve, Afrodite acenava para ela. Mdm sentou de frente para a menina e ela sentou ao lado do cavaleiro de peixes.

-Bom dia!

Ela disse cumprimentando a todos com entusiasmo.

-Opa! Ela é animada!

Comemorou Aldebaran e a menina riu.

-De onde você é Heidi?

Perguntou Milo.

-Eu sou de Lisboa em Portugal.

-Você fala a minha língua!

Comemorou Aldebaran em português.

-Sim! É tão bom que alguém fale português também!

Ela respondeu na mesma língua.

-Seremos bons amigos!

Respondeu o taurino, mas, falando em grego.

-É a primeira vez que conhecemos uma portuguesa.

Comentou Mu.

-Sério?

-Sim..

Neste momento Lizzie e Aiolos chegam e sentam ao lado de Heidi.

-E você Lizzie?

Pergunta Kanon.

-Ahn?

Ela pergunta confusa.

-De onde você veio?

-Eu vim dos Estados Unidos.

-Uma americana!

Comemorou Milo, Lizzie riu.

-De que cidade você era?

-Vocês não vão conhecer, Sunplace(não existe ta gente?)... uma cidadezinha do interior.

-E lá tem fazendas e coisas assim?

Perguntou Saga.

-Sim. Eu morava em uma fazenda.

-Temos uma cowgirl!

Comemorou Milo e todos riram.

-Cuidado com o Milo Lizzie, é um tarado.

Brincou Aiolia. E milo fez uma careta.

-Lizzie esse é o Aiolia.

-Prazer Aiolia. O Aiolos falou bastante de você.

-Lizzie eu tenho que perguntar... você laçava gado?

Perguntou Kanon constrangido.

-Sim, na verdade eu era boa nisso.

-Vai ter que ensinar !!

Brincou Aldebaran e todos riram.

-Lizzie também canta e toca violão.

Acrescentou Aiolos e todos ficaram maravilhados, a menina estava roxa de vergonha.

-Vamos voltar a atenção para a Heidi antes que a Lizzie vire um pimentão. E o que você sabe fazer?

Brincou Milo.

-Eu desenho, gosto de fazer minhas próprias roupas.

-Ela desenha muito bem!

Acrescentou Afrodite e alguns cavaleiros começaram a brincar dizendo que queriam roupas personalizadas, Mdm não estava gostando da popularidade de Heidi.

Nesse momento Dohko e Nika chegaram.

-Chegou a próxima vítima.

Brincou Saga. A russa deu risada e sentou na mesa.

-Vítima de que?

-De um ataque de perguntas..

Respondeu Kamus e todos riram.

-E vai começar agora! De onde você veio?

Brincou Milo.

-De São Petersburgo na Rússia.

-Nossa eu jurava que você era indiana... por causa do colar.

Comentou Mu apontando para um delicado colar que a menina tinha no pescoço.

-Eu passei dois meses na Índia..

Ela respondeu alegremente.

-Nika já viajou para vários lugares do mundo.

Acrescentou Heidi animada.

-Já foi para o Brasil?

Perguntou Aldebaran.

-Sim!! Adorei o Rio de Janeiro e Fernando de Noronha.

O taurino bateu na mão dela.

-É uma das minhas!!

Todos riram e perguntar se já tinha ido para seus países e se assustaram ao perceber que a maioria das respostas foi positiva.

-Caramba!

Exclamou Milo e todos riram.

-E você tem alguma habilidade especial?

Perguntou Kanon.

-Eu fotografo, tenho noção de algumas linguas e aprendi Krav Maga.

-Sério?!?

Perguntou Saga e Kamus curiosos.

-O que é isso?

Perguntou Aiolia e Lizzie.

-É um sistema de defesa pessoal criado em Israel.

-Uau..

Comentou Lizzie impressionada.

-Coitado de você Dohko que vai treinar com ela.

Brincou Milo e todos começaram a rir.

-O que nós perdemos?

Perguntou Shura se aproximando com Clair, os cavaleiros ficaram surpresos com a delicadeza da menina.

-Estamos fazendo perguntas para as meninas..

Respondeu Milo.

-Já descobrimos que Heidi é uma estilista bem-humorada, Lizzie é uma cantora que sabe laçar gado e que Nika é uma fotografa que sai espancando todo mundo.

Respondeu Kanon e todos riram.

-Chegou sua hora senhorita Clair.

Disse Aldebaran de forma animada.

-De onde você veio?

Perguntou Saga.

-De Paris na França.

-Mais um francês no grupo!!

Disse Milo.

-É verdade!

Comentou Afrodite.

-Quem mais é francês?

Perguntou Clair curiosa. E Camus, respondeu em francês.

-Sou eu.

Ela esticou a mão e respondeu em sua língua nativa:

-É tão bom falar com alguém do mesmo país.. de que cidade você é? Prazer Clair.

Camus segurou a mão da menina e a levou aos lábios.

- Prazer, Camus. Vim de Paris também, nem me fale. Prepare-se para passar muito calor.

Ela riu.

-Já estou passando.

-Dá para vocês falarem em uma língua que não use biquinho?

Debochou Milo e todos riram, Shura sentiu um pouco de ciúmes.

-Desculpem..

Os dois comentaram rindo.

Clair sentou entre Camus e Shura.

-Agora a segunda pergunta: Você tem alguma habilidade especial?

Perguntou Kanon. Ela pensou um pouco e respondeu sem graça.

-Na verdade não.

-Sério?

Perguntou Milo.

-Eu sei!

Respondeu Afrodite que falou algo no ouvido de Mu e os dois sumiram.

-O que deu no Dite?

Perguntou Shura, pouco tempo depois os dois voltaram. Afrodite tinha uma revista nas mãos.

-Você escreveu um artigo de moda para a Vogue uma vez!

Ele abriu a revista e lá estava a foto da menina.

-Béart? É o mesmo sobrenome daquela Modelo Marie Béart.

Comentou Milo.

-Desde quando você sabe sobre moda?

Perguntou Camus.

-De mulher bonita eu entendo!

Todos riram.

-Marie Béart é a minha irmã mais velha.

-O QUE?!?!

Todos na mesa gritaram na mesma hora.

-Marie Béart uma das top models mais famosas do mundo?!

Perguntou Afrodite.

-Filha da dona da agência CB de modelos, Camille Béart?!!

Completou Heidi chocada.

-Sim..

Ela respondeu meio constrangida.

-Você precisa me apresentar a sua irmã!!

Respondeu Milo que levou um tapa na cabeça de Kamus.

-Milo!

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Perguntou Saga, meio envergonhado.

-Claro Saga..

-Porque não quis seguir a carreira? Quero dizer, você é muito bonita e tinha fácil acesso ao mundo da moda..

Ela deu um sorriso para o cavaleiro, Shura prestou atenção pois também queria saber.

-Eu acho que não tenho muita maturidade para isso...

-Como assim?

-Uma modelo ouve muitos nãos antes de um sim e recebe críticas gigantescas sobre sua aparência muitas vezes. Eu não agüentaria. Mas, confesso que já fiz alguns trabalhos mas, percebi que não era para mim mas, um dia mostro para vocês.

Todos concordaram felizes, estavam bastante curiosos mas, preferiram não pressionar a menina. Mas, as amigas perceberam que havia algo mais naquela história.

-Cavaleiros..

Era Shion, todos o cumprimentam de maneira mais formal.

-Athena mandou avisar que vocês iram ensinar alto defesa para as meninas hoje.

-Sim.

Dohko, Shura, Aiolos e Mdm respondem.

-Dohko se prepara para apanhar!

Disse Milo apontando para Nika e todos começam a rir.

Na arena os cavaleiros passavam as instruções para suas pupilas. Depois da explicação Dohko leva Nika para o meio da arena:

-Vou te atacar, tente se defender de mim. Não precisa usar técnica ainda só quero ver como você se sai.

-Certo.

Os outros pararam para assistir, queria ver como que seria. Dohko se aproximou rapidamente da pupila e tentou segura-la mas, ela já havia se esquivado e tentado lhe aplicar uma rasteira, o cavaleiro desviou e foi assim por vários minutos até conseguir segurar Nika.

-Você foi muito bem.

Os demais começam a bater palmas, os dois ficam vermelhos mas, depois voltam a treinar.

Aiolos leva a menina para um canto e se posiciona.

-Vou te atacar. Tente se defender usando o que te expliquei ta?

-Sim.

Ele avançou sobre ela que executou a técnica perfeitamente.

-Você aprendeu rápido!

Ela sorriu sem graça, ao escutarem um barulho os dois viram para o lado.

Shura levou Clair para o outro lado.

-Está pronta?

-Sim.

Ele avançou e conseguiu pegá-la sem nenhuma dificuldade.

-Você tem que tentar se defender...

-Eu tentei..

O cavaleiro percebeu que teria um longo caminho com a menina.

-Apenas tente se defender, não precisa usar a técnica...

Ela abriu um sorriso.

-O golpe contra tarados..

-O que?

Ela ficou vermelha.

-É uma técnica que minha irmã me ensinou para me proteger caso um tarado aparecesse...

-Use ela em mim..

A menina ficou mais vermelha.

-Melhor não..

-Pode usar.

-Você não vai gostar...

-É um chute no..

O cavaleiro apontou para baixo.

-Não! Não..

Ele riu.

-Então pode usar..

-Mas..

-Vamos...

-Esta bem..

Shura avançou em direção a menina que desviou, ele se aproximou e a segurou, quando Clair cola seu corpo no do cavaleiro. Ele podia sentir cada pedaço do corpo da menina e isso o desnorteou, quando ela girou seu braço acertando Shura que cai no chão.

Todos se viram para ver o que aconteceu, e encontram Shura caído sentado no chão, seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho e podia notar o quanto ele estava constrangido. Clair estava agachada na frente dele se desculpando.

-Me desculpa Shura... você esta bem?

Shura estava constrangido, o golpe da menina havia o afetado demais e seu corpo havia reagido com certo "entusiasmo" a isso.

-Não se preocupe Clair, você estava certa é um bom golpe para fugir...

Ela estava constrangida também, havia gostado de estar tão próxima ao espanhol mas, ao mesmo tempo estava com medo..

-Sério.. desculpa mesmo! Eu não queria te machucar e era um golpe muito ousado e..

Shura segurou o rosto da menina com delicadeza.

-Clair não se preocupe...

Estavam próximos de mais, seus corpos reagiram a isso e os dois se afastaram. Os outros cavaleiros fitavam a cena, estavam curiosos com o golpe da menina mas, ficaram ainda mais surpresos com a delicadeza com que Shura tratava ela. Ele sempre fora muito educado com as mulheres mas, nunca tanto, ele era um galã assim como Milo.

-Shura levou um golpe da Clair! E eu que tava com pena do Dohko.

Brincou Aiolos e todos começaram a rir.

-Nunca duvidem de uma menina..

Falou Milo.

Os cavaleiros fizeram mais algumas piadinhas mas, depois voltaram a treinar, Shura e Clair voltaram a treinar normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mdm arrastou Heidi para um lado e começou a descrever os golpes e para terminar disse a frase:

-Eu vou pegar pesado mesmo você sendo mulher.

-Achei que eu era um piazinho..

Mdm deu uma rasteira e a portuguesa caiu sentada no chão.

-Porque fez isso!?? Você não avisou que ia me atacar!

-Você acha que um inimigo vai fazer isso?

-Isso é um treino! T-R-E-I-N-O

Ele riu.

-Que bonitinho, o piazinho aprendeu a soletrar.

Heidi deu um soco nele, Mdm desviou mas, foi por pouco. O cavaleiro a derrubou no chão de novo, ela levantou e perguntou braba:

-Porque Máscara da Morte? O que eu fiz para você me tratar tão mal? O que eu te fiz?

Ele ficou parado olhando para ela, Heidi era a primeira menina a desafiá-lo, que não tinha medo dele e por isso achava divertido atormentá-la. A portuguesa tinha vontade de socar Mdm.

Durante um bom tempo Mdm a derrubava no chão e ria enquanto a garota sentia seu sangue ferver, ela caiu novamente e respirou fundo, não ia dar o gostinho da vitória.

Ela tenta socar o cavaleiro que desvia e a menina cai com força no chão, sua blusa branca estava toda suja, ele sentiu o nó se formar na garganta, não tinha vindo de tão longe para ser humilhada dessa forma.

Clair olhava a cena a distância e ao perceber o estado da amiga se virou para Shura, ele só usava uma calça preta.

-Me empresta sua camiseta?

-Claro..

Ela correu até a arquibancada e pegou a camiseta e foi até a amiga que parecia que ia começar a chorar.

-Toma Heidi..

A portuguesa olhou confusa para a amiga.

-Vai ali atrás e troque de camiseta, veste essa do Shura e depois vai lá treinar com ele no meu lugar...

Normalmente Heidi ia dizer que não precisava mas, estava tão cansada e seus joelhos e palmas das mãos estavam inteiros ralados.

-Obrigada Clair.

Ela sorriu para a amiga.

-Shura! Troquei de lugar com a Hedi, ela vai treinar com você!

Ele afirmou com a cabeça mas, se preocupou. Clair era delicada e Mdm não era nenhum poço de gentileza.

Mdm olhava para a menina, enquanto ela se afastava.

-Vamos?

O cavaleiro olhou para a francesa, a maneira como ela o olhava... parecia que o desafiava.

-Será que uma bonequinha como você vai agüentar?Eu não pego leve..

-Mas, eu não pedi que pegasse leve...

Sim! Ela o desafiava!! Mdm aplica uma rasteira na garota que cai de joelho no chão. Sua mão ficou ralada e tinha certeza que, por de baixo da calça, seus joelhos sangravam mas, se levantou com delicadeza e voltou a sua posição, no seu rosto não deixou transparecer a dor. Isso pareceu incomodar o cavaleiro.

-Vamos começar?

Ele sorriu para a menina, ia vencer aquele desafio.

Heidi voltou para o treino usava uma bermuda e a camiseta de Shura.

-Vamos treinar Latin lover?

Ele sorriu para a menina.

-Vamos!

-Desculpa pela camiseta..

-Não se preocupe, não tem problema.

Os dois começaram a treinar, Shura apesar de aplicar golpes rápidos e precisos, fazia o possível para não machucar a menina. E pouco tempo depois o treino dos dois havia progredido muito.

Shura a cada minuto se virava para olhar a francesa, o treino de Mdm era pesado mas, continuava a agir como se aquilo não a incomodasse.

-Você se preocupa com ela né?

-Sim.. a considero uma amiga querida.

Heidi sentou no chão.

-Cansei..

Shura sentou junto e pouco tempo depois começaram a conversar, Milo se aproxima e se junta a eles.

-Cara o Mdm ta muito frustrado.

-Porque?

Perguntou Heidi.

-Ele não ta conseguindo tirar a Clair do sério.

-Eu também notei..

Disse Nika que se juntava a conversa. Pouco tempo depois todos haviam se juntado ao grupo, menos Mdm e Clair que continuavam a treinar.

-MÁSCARA PARA DE JUDIAR DA MENINA E VAMOS BEBER NA MINHA CASA!!

Gritou Milo. Mdm se virou para a menina, seu cabelo estava molhado de suor e seus braços tinham alguns arranhões mas, mesmo assim ela continuava a ter uma elegância que o assustava.

-Vamos parar por aqui!

Eles se juntaram ao grupo e todos foram para a casa do escorpiano para se divertir um pouco.

E assim, se passaram 2 meses.

* * *

Olaaaaaa espero q estejam gostando!

Julyana Apony: o Mdm ainda vai se arrepende muito pelo que fez a Heidi mas, ainda vai aprontar muito com ela mas, a Clair também entrou na briga para cuidar da amiga e isso vai trazer muita confusão! hahah O Shura e a Clair são fofos mesmo! em breve terá mais momentos fofos! espero q tenha gostado do capitulo.


	4. Balada

Cap. 4 Balada

Dois meses se passaram desde que as 4 meninas chegaram ao santuário, depois de uma semana aprendendo auto-defesa elas começaram a trabalhar no décimo terceiro templo.

Lizzie trabalhava na parte administrativa, demorou para se acostumar ao cargo mas, depois começou a gostar, era muito boa com números. Ela e Aiolos haviam se aproximado muito e os outros cavaleiros podiam ver o interesse que um tinha pelo outro.

Nika trabalhava como secretária de "assuntos internos" e resolvia problemas relacionados ao santuário, devido ao trabalho acabou desenvolvendo uma grande amizade com Shion. Ela e Dohko haviam se aproximado muito, estavam sempre perto um do outro. Havia também se tornado amiga de Shaka e por isso Milo, dizia que ela só gostava dos homens Zens do santuário.

Clair era a relações públicas de Saori, cuidava também da parte de eventos o que era muito fácil para ela, já que lidava com isso desde que era pequena. Por algum estranho caso do destino ela e Máscara da Morte se tornaram amigos e ele a tratava muito bem, assim como Camus. Ela e Shura estavam cada dia mais próximos e muitas vezes até pareciam um casal apesar de afirmarem serem apenas bons amigos, o que ninguém acreditava. Ela também havia começado a escrever um livro.

Heidi cuidava da agenda de Saori, ela e Clair acabavam sempre trabalhando juntas já que tinham que encaixar os eventos na agenda lotada da garota, naqueles dois meses haviam se aproximado muito e muitas vezes a portuguesa fugia para a casa da francesa. Ela e Afrodite eram bons amigos e sempre saiam juntos o que desagradava Mdm, que continuava a atormentar a menina mas, ela já estava aprendendo a lidar com ele.

O relógio apontava seis horas, Heidi começa a desligar seu computador e vira para a mesa ao lado onde Clair digitava calmamente.

-Clair...

-Sim?

-Já acabo o expediente..

A francesa olhou o relógio e arregalou os olhos.

-Você tem trabalhado de mais...

Comentou a portuguesa sentando na mesa da amiga.

-Eu sei mas, é o primeiro evento que eu organizo e..

-Relaxe Clair ainda tem tempo e eu sei que você vai fazer uma mega festa.

A francesa começou a desligar o computador.

-Você está certa... tenho que relaxar.

-Eu sei o jeito perfeito para isso!

As duas se viram e olham para a porta Nika estava lá com um sorriso triunfante.

-Sério?

Perguntou Heidi curiosa.

-O que eu perdi?

Perguntou Lizzie, entrando na sala. Ela levava seu notebook na bolsa, estava trabalhando bastante também.

-Eu ia começar a contar que hoje nós vamos nos divertir até o sol raiar!

Anunciava Nika animada.

-Então conte porque eu já me empolguei!

Brincou Heidi e então a russa mostrou vários convites que tinha na mão.

-São Vips para o camarote da Star!!

-EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Heidi e Clair exclamaram animadas.

-Fazia muito tempo que eu queria ir lá!

Comentou a portuguesa.

-Vamos chamar os rapazes para irem juntos... vai ser muito divertido!

Acrescentou Nika.

-Acho uma ótima idéia!!

Disse a americana.

-Então temos que avisar eles. Vão avisando quem vocês encontrarem. Nós encontramos as 10 na garagem. Qualquer coisa me liguem.

Explicou a Russa, todas concordaram e pouco tempo depois cada uma saiu em direção a sua casa. Nika estava saindo do templo quando ouviu seu nome, era Shion.

-Shion! O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

Ele se aproximou sorrindo.

-O Grande Mestre sempre tem que estar alerta.

Nika correspondeu o sorriso:

-O Grande Mestre também precisa comer e se divertir. Venha jantar lá em casa, vamos fazer comida chinesa e mais tarde vamos sair..

-O jantar eu aceito mas.. sair... estou meio velho para isso.

-Estou cercada por velhinhos...

A menina debochou.

-Apareça lá em casa lá pelas oito!

Os dois se despediram e a menina foi para casa.

As outras meninas caminhavam pelas doze casas quando escutaram sons vindo de Peixes, entraram na casa e encontraram os dourados sentados na sala de Afrodite conversando.

-Que vida boa hein rapazes?

Brincou Heidi, eles começaram a rir.

-Hoje é sexta!!

Justificou Milo.

-Venham aqui com a gente!

Chamou Kanon.

Elas sentaram no sofá.

-Lembrei! A Nika conseguiu Vips para a Star!! Vamos sair? Hoje as 10 na garagem.

Comentou Lizzie. Os cavaleiros comemoraram.

-Claro que vamos!!

Exclamou Milo, era incrível como ele se animava rápido.

-Eu não vou... eu não gosto muito dessas coisas..

Comentou Shaka.

-Vai sim Shaka!!

Era Nika, que havia acabado de entrar na casa. Ela olhou para o amigo e continuou.

-Ta na hora de você relaxar um pouco... sair para se divertir.... você não vai se arrepender.

O virginiano olhou para a russa.

-Ta bom..

Todos comemoraram.

-Lembrei! Dohko, hoje o Shion vai jantar lá em casa ta? Vai chegar as 8.

-Claro!

Ele respondeu contente. Milo e Aldebaran se olharam, Milo desmunhecou e disse com uma voz afeminada:

-Gnominho roxo do meu coração... vamos fazer um programa de casados? Mas, vamos fingir que não temos nada!

Aldebaran engrossou ainda mais a voz e disse;

-Claro minha lutadora de Krav maga!

Todos caíram na gargalhada. Nika fingiu estar de cara.

-É assim Milo de escorpião? Acho que terei que convidar outro no seu lugar..

-Nãooo!

Choramingou o cavaleiro, e todos riram ainda mais. O som de um celular interrompeu os risos, era de Clair.

-Sim, Atena?... estou a caminho.

Ela guardou o celular no bolso.

-Atena quer falar comigo.. já volto.

Clair saiu, deixando a bolsa com seu notebook com Shura.

-O que será que Atena quer?

Perguntou Kanon curioso.

-Só vamos saber quando ela voltar..

Comentou Mu.

-Deve ser algo sobre o evento que ela está organizando.

Comentou Heidi.

-Que evento?

Perguntou Milo.

-É uma festa para a fundação, vai estar um monte de gente importante reunido... Clair esta se dedicando bastante... as vezes ela vai dormir de madrugada.

Respondeu Shura.

-E como que você sabe hein Latin Lover?

Brincou Heidi, o cavaleiro começou a rir.

-Dá para ouvir o barulho dela digitando..

-Seeeeei..

Soltaram os cavaleiros e todos riram.

-É impressionante como vocês levam tudo para a malícia!

Comentou Shaka..

-É que nem todos fazem voto de castidade que nem você Shakilda.

Brincou Milo.

-Eu não tenho voto de castidade..

-NÃO?!!?

Perguntaram todos na sala. No mesmo instante o virginiano se arrependeu de não ter ficado quieto.

-Então porque cargas d'água eu nunca vi você com ninguém?!!

Perguntou Milo curioso.

-Sempre achei que Shaka fosse um celibatário..

Comentou Mu, foi quando Mdm se manifestou:

-Mas, a pergunta principal: quer dizer que você já fez alguma coisa !?!?

Todos olharam para o cavaleiro, que sentiu seu rosto corar..

-Isso não interessa!

Todos começaram a rir do constrangimento do cavaleiro.

-Eu acho que de virgem ele só tem a armadura!!!

Gritou Kanon. O cavaleiro estava mais vermelho que um tomate quando a francesa entrou pulando de alegria.

-Vocês não vão acreditar!!!!

Shura, que havia se levantado para pegar uma cerveja, se aproximou da menina.

-O que houve Clair?

A menina abriu um sorriso maior ainda .

-Eu fui falar com Atena e ela falou que...

-Que?

Perguntou Nika.

-Que podemos chamar uma pessoa da nossa família para o evento!!!!

Ela deu pulinhos de alegria, as outras também estavam muito animadas.

-Eu vou chamar meu irmão!! Klaus vai amar aqui!!

Disse Heidi.

-Heidi sempre quis te perguntar isso... se você é portuguesa porque você e seu irmão tem nomes alemães?

Perguntou Afrodite.

-Porque meus pais eram alemães..

Respondeu a portuguesa.

-Eu vou trazer a minha prima!

Exclamou Nika.

-E ela é bonita Nika?

Perguntou Kanon, cheio de segundas intenções.

-Nem venha Kanon! Minha prima acabou de desistir de ser freira e não vou deixar um taradão igual a você abusar dela.

-Freira?!

Kanon ficou surpreso.

-Tudo bem, meninas assim eu respeito.

Ele declarou.

-Vou trazer a minha irmã..

Disse Clair e Milo pulou da cadeira.

-E você apresenta ela para mim!

O escorpiano levou um tapa na cabeça de Camus.

-Milo!!

-Acho que vou trazer o meu irmão.

-Aiolos vai conhecer o cunhadão...

Brincou Milo. O sagitariano se preparava para atacar o amigo quando Nika gritou:

-Olha a hora!! Daqui a pouco o Shion vai para a nossa casa!!

-É verdade! É melhor a gente ir indo!

Nika e Dohko se levantaram e saíram.

-Esses dois... ainda vão dar o que falar...

Comentou Mu. Os cavaleiros concordaram e as meninas ficaram em silêncio, sabiam dos sentimentos de Nika em relação a Dohko e até suspeitavam que o cavaleiro correspondia ao sentimento mas, não iam expor a vida da amiga para os outros.

-Em vez de ficarmos aqui fofocando igual a duas comadres porque cada um não vai para sua casa comer e se arrumar hein?

Brincou Heidi.

-Você ta certa!! Cada um pra sua casa!! E as 10 todo mundo na garagem.

Disse Milo e aos poucos cada um foi saindo da casa de peixes. Shura estava saindo com Clair, quando a menina percebe que o cavaleiro levava a bolsa dela.

-Shura desculpe! Fiz você carregar a minha bolsa..

-Não tem problema Clair, eu carrego.

-Obrigada..

Shura ainda não entendia o porque de tratar a francesa daquele jeito, sua cabeça ficava confusa quando tentava entender a lógica que estava seguindo, nunca havia se sentindo assim antes, e a cada dia, tinha a impressão que este sentimento crescia dentro de si. Ele tinha que descobrir que sentimento era esse!! Clair sabia o que estava sentindo: amava Shura, de uma forma que beirava á loucura. Naqueles dois meses ela havia tido a honra de conviver com um dos homens mais dignos que ela havia conhecido, capaz de oferecer a própria vida pela humanidade. Clair vinha de um mundo onde o dinheiro e a ganância falavam mais alto do que qualquer coisa... até mesmo a vida. E encontrar Shura a havia salvado, a fez voltar a acreditar no ser humano, ele era uma jóia rara e a francesa sabia disso, por isso, guardava seus sentimentos para si.

Aiolos e Lizzie caminhavam calmamente em direção a sua casa, eles viam Shura e Clair um pouco mais a frente, era tão óbvio o sentimento dos dois! A americana repara na forma como o capricorniano olhava para a amiga: era um misto de amor e adoração... era a forma como toda mulher sonha em ser observada. Ela torcia muito para que os dois ficassem juntos, eles mereciam mas, não podia negar que sentia um pouco de inveja da francesa... queria ser olhada daquela forma... mas, por Aiolos. Era inegável a atração que sentia pelo companheiro, desde o começo ela havia se sentido diferente perto dele. O que Lizzie não imaginava era que, enquanto divagava, Aiolos a observava com o olhar que ela tanto sonhava.

Máscara da Morte e Heidi iam para casa, o cavaleiro olha para a menina e repara que ela tinha um sorriso delicado nos lábios.

-Porque ta com essa cara de boba?

-Não que seja da sua conta Máscara da Morte... mas, to feliz de poder sair um pouco...

O canceriano faz uma careta, era difícil agora tirar a secretária do sério.

-Se arrume... não vai sair parecendo um homenzinho..

-Pode deixar... você vai ver o piazinho...

Os dois se encaram.

-Máscara da Morte..

-Que?

-É esse o seu nome mesmo?

O cavaleiro encarou a menina.

-Porque a curiosidade?

-Só queria saber... credo...

A portuguesa resmungou e acelerou o passo quando sentiu seu pulso ser segurado pelo cavaleiro de câncer.

-Vincenzo ... meu nome verdadeiro é Vincenzo.

A menina se vira e olha para o italiano, eram raros os momentos em que não estavam brigando e gostava dessas ocasiões. Sabia que o canceriano podia ser muito gentil quando queria, e uma prova disso era a amizade que ele tinha com Clair.

-É um nome tão bonito... porque o trocou?

-Me deram o apelido... e eu gostei...

-Posso te chamar pelo nome?

O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio, a portuguesa deduziu que isso era um não, pelo visto o momento "vamos ser legal com a Heidi" havia acabado.

-Me chame de Enzo.... Vincenzo é muito comprido.

Heidi quase caiu para trás, ele havia respondido!

-Esta certo, Enzo.

-Agora vamos mudar de papo que eu to achando muito gay ter esse tipo de conversa com outro homem...

Agora sim o momento "vamos ser legal com a Heidi" havia acabado.

Eram 10 horas e todos os cavaleiros estavam na garagem, as meninas e Afrodite estavam atrasados.

-As meninas estão demorando..

Comentou Mu.

-Sim, Afrodite foi atrás delas, daqui a pouco elas aparecem.

Pouco tempo depois o pisciniano voltou.

-Atena precisava falar com elas, elas já vem.

Milo teve uma idéia.

-Elas estão no último templo certo? Porque então porque o Mu não vai buscá-las?

-Tudo bem.

E pouco tempo depois o ariano havia sumido.

-Pobre Mu, virou o transporte da galera.

Comentou Aldebaran.

Depois de cinco minutos Mu aparece com Lizzie, ela estava com os olhos fechados e segurava o braço do ariano com força.

-Tudo isso é medo Lizzie?

Brincou Kanon. A americana riu.

-Claro!

Foi então que notaram como ela estava: usava uma saia de cintura alta preta e uma regata branca e uma sandália, os cabelos castanhos estavam mais lisos que o normal, uma maquiagem preta destacava os olhos verdes e o batom rosa deixava a boca muito convidativa, as pernas da menina apareciam e Aiolos teve que controlar seus olhos.

-Você... está linda

Ele comentou timidamente, ela se aproximou.

-Obrigada...

-Lizzie você ta muito gata!!

Disse Milo e Kanon, a garota riu e agradeceu. Aiolos sentiu um pouco de ciúmes.

-Vou buscar as outras..

Disse Mu, sumindo, para pouco tempo depois voltar com Nika, que segurava o braço do ariano mas, estava com uma expressão animada.

-Que legal!!! Quero ir de volta!!

Os cavaleiros começaram a rir.

-Só você mesmo Nika.

Disse Shaka.

-Você veio mesmo!!

Ela abraçou o amigo, quando se afastaram eles notaram a roupa dela: Uma bermuda curta preta, uma blusa preta cheia de paetês e usava uma sandália, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo alto enquanto a franja delineava o rosto da garota. Usava uma maquiagem leve nos olhos castanhos mas, na boca usava um batom vermelho. Dohko não conseguia parar de olhar para a boca de Nika, estava tão convidativa.

Mu apareceu trazendo Clair, ela segurava o braço de Mu com as duas mãos e estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Uau..

Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, Shura se aproximou e a segurou.

-Você esta bem? Esta meio pálida.

Ela olhou para ele, e disse se segurando nele.

-Só me assustei... já passa.

Foi então que eles notaram a menina: usava um vestido curto dourado de alcinhas com a cintura bem marcada, os cabelos castanhos estavam com várias ondas, os olhos mel estavam com uma maquiagem preta e dourada, usava um sapato de boneca de salto bem alto, ficando quase da altura de Shura.

-Clair! Você parece aquelas modelos que aparecem nas revistas!

Comentou Afrodite, ela deu um sorriso tímido, ainda estava meio atordoada da viagem. O cavaleiro continuava a envolver os braços em volta dela, a segurando mas, estava ficando hipnotizado pelo perfume da garota.

Mu apareceu com Heidi e todos arregalaram os olhos, ela não usava suas roupas andróginas de sempre, usava um vestido justo de cetim preto que batia na metade das suas coxas, os cabelos loiros estavam mais lisos que o normal e a franja estava para o lado, usava uma maquiagem preta que deu um grande destaque nos olhos verdes, nos lábios um gloss transparente, usava uma corrente dourada no pescoço.

-O que acharam?

Ela perguntou sorridente.

-VOCÊ TA MARAVILHOSA!

Alguns cavaleiros comentaram e ela começou a rir, Afrodite segurou a mão da garota e fez girar.

-Nem parece a minha amiguinha andrógina.

-Ta um mulherão!

Disse Milo. Máscara da Morte não conseguia disfarçar sua surpresa, a menina estava extremamente sensual!

-Que cara é essa Enzo?

Ela perguntou e o canceriano virou o rosto, ela sorriu, havia conseguido deixar Máscara da Morte de Câncer sem palavras.

-Bom... é melhor a gente ir indo.

Comentou Camus.

-Vamos em 5 carros..

Disse Aiolos.

-O Dohko dirige um!

Alguns exclamaram, ele era o mais responsável e geralmente era o que levava os bêbados para casa.

-Eu dirijo outro.

Disse Shaka.

-Eu também.

Respondeu Mu.

-Eu dirijo também.

Disse Camus. Eles começaram a se dividir nos carros quando Mdm se aproximou de Clair.

-Toma, você precisa de açúcar.

Ele entregou uma bala para a francesa,

-Obrigada Máscara.

Ele sorriu para a menina, Clair havia conseguido seu respeito e amizade depois daquele treino, ela havia mostrado que apesar de toda sua fragilidade não era uma menina fresca e que ia atrás do julgava certo... era uma mulher muito forte.

No carro de Dohko estava ele, Nika, Saga, Kanon e Milo.

No carro de Shaka estava ele, Aiolos, Aiolia, Lizzie e Afrodite.

No carro de Mu estava ele, Aldebaran e Mdm.

No carro de Camus estava ele, Clair, Shura e Heidi.

Assim que chegaram perceberam que a fila do lugar ia até o fim da quadra.

-A gente só vai entrar amanhã!

Reclamou Kanon.

-Não temos outra opção..

Disse Mu.

Eles caminhavam para a fila quando ouviram:

-Clair?!?!

A francesa se vira e encontra uma garota com um longo cabelo loiro.

-Alexandra?!!?

As duas se abraçaram.

-Gente essa é a Alexandra, prima de uma grande amiga minha da França.

-Clair querida! O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Eu to trabalhando aqui em Atenas.. agora tava indo para a fila...

A menina começou a rir.

-Fila? Clair imagine! Não vou deixar uma Béart pegar fila! O dono da Star é o meu namorado, eu coloco vocês para dentro.

A Loira segurou a mão da amiga e fez sinal para os demais a seguirem, falou com o segurança e pouco tempo depois todos estavam dentro.

-Aproveite a noite Clair!

Elas se despediram, Milo abraçou a francesa.

-Agora eu só saio com você junto.

Os dois começaram a rir, e vão para o camarote onde sentam em uma mesa, a música tocava bem alto e todos em volta deles dançavam. O bar parecia uma espécie de palco com luzes e algumas pessoas dançavam nele.

-Vamos beber algo e daí cada um faz o que quiser!

Disse Kanon.

-Boa idéia!!

Disse Milo, e os dois foram até o bar e voltaram com uma garrafa de tequila.

-Hora da diversão!!

Brincou Aldebaran.

Uma hora depois todos já estavam meio alegres, Kanon havia sumido com uma morena de vestido azul, Milo dançava enquanto duas meninas jogavam charme para ele, Aldebaran já estava quase em coma alcoólico.

Na mesa estavam Mu, Shaka, Heidi, Lizzie, Clair, Nika, Afrodite, Aiolia, Aiolos e Dohko. Os demais também dançavam.

Lizzie tinha acabado mais um copo, nunca havia bebido antes e já estava indo para o quinto copo.

-Eu quero dançar!!

A americana se levantou e foi para a pista onde começou a dançar animadamente junto com Heidi e Clair.

Nika pegou na mão de Shaka e o arrastou para junto das amigas.

-Melhor não Nika..

-Relaxe Shaka... pelo menos uma noite.. seja só Shaka e esqueça o cavaleiro de virgem.

A russa disse para o virginiano que abriu um sorriso, os dois começaram a dançar juntos e pouco tempo depois Mu e Dohko se juntaram a eles.

Clair voltou para a mesa onde começou a beber mais um copo de Vodka com energético.

-Você é boa de copo!!

Comemorou Máscara da Morte.

-Você também!!

Os dois começaram a rir, dois homens começaram a cantar Heidi e Lizzie. A portuguesa deu uma desculpa e voltou para a mesa enquanto Lizzie tentava se livrar do cara.

-Você esta mexendo com a minha namorada..

Disse Aiolos abraçando a americana e lançando um olhar assustador para o homem que se afastou. Lizzie passou os braços pelo pescoço do cavaleiro e começaram a dançar bem próximos.

-Dessa noite não passa.

Anunciou Afrodite olhando para a cena.

-Também acho!!

Anunciaram o resto da mesa e caíram na gargalhada.

Heidi tomou mais um copo, era forte para bebida mas, hoje havia exagerado.

-Como esta sendo sua noite, piazinho?

Perguntou Mdm.

-Você nunca vai parar de me chamar de piazinho né?

Ele se aproximou dela e disse rindo:

-Não..

-Vou te mostrar o piazinho..

Ela levantou e foi em direção ao bar e subiu no balcão, todos começaram a gritar e aplaudir. Ela dançavam com delicadeza e sensualidade, muitos homens olhavam para ela.

-Ela quer brigar?

Disse Máscara da morte que subiu com ela no balcão, os dois dançavam de forma muito sensual e nunca deixavam de se olhar, era uma coreografia muito criativa e por isso várias pessoas na pista começaram a imitar. Quando a música acabou os dois estavam muito próximos.

-Quem é o piazinho agora Enzo?

Ela perguntou e desceu indo para a pista de fora do camarote, ela dançava animadamente quando seu corpo foi puxado para o de Máscara da Morte, eles dançavam muito próximos.

-Resolveu me seguir? Cuidado podem achar que você é gay!

Ela brincou. Ele deu um sorriso e ela sentiu um frio percorrer suas espinha.

-Que cara é essa Heidi? Esta com medo de mim?

Ela sentiu novamente o frio na espinha, era a primeira vez que ouvia ele a chamando pelo nome. Devia ser efeito da bebida mas, a portuguesa o estava achando tão sensual.

-Porque eu teria medo de você?..

Ela desafiou, os corpos cada vez mais próximos enquanto uma música animada tocava a todo volume.

Ele a puxou para si, os lábios a milímetros de distancias, os dois se olhavam, os corpos continuavam a dançar.

Máscara enlaçou a cintura dela com uma mão enquanto a outra segurou a nuca da menina e disse em seu ouvido.

-Me diga você... está tremendo.

Era verdade, sentia como se todo o seu corpo tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica mas, jamais iria admitir isso para ele. Se afastou um pouco colocando os braços em volta do pescoço do cavaleiro.

-Esta tentando me seduzir Enzo?

Ela perguntou olhando diretamente para ele, foi a vez de Máscara da morte sentir o arrepio na espinha.

-Depende... estou conseguindo?

Ela riu e depois sentiu os lábios do cavaleiro contra os seus, foi como se tivessem soltado uma bomba no corpo dos dois, milhares de sensações percorreram seus corpos.

Quando se deram conta estavam em um canto, o cavaleiro prensava a garota contra a parede e se beijavam de uma forma como ela nunca havia sido beijada antes, Máscara da morte parecia deixar um rastro de fogo por onde tocava, ela já estava quase perdendo a linha do pensamento quando ouviu a voz rouca dele:

-Vamos.. para casa?

Ela olhou para ele, via que ele estava no mesmo estado que ela, via o desejo nos olhos do cavaleiro, ela segurou o rosto dele e o beijou.

-Vamos...

Ele sorriu e a puxou em direção a saída.

Clair estava dançando quando viu os dois, no andar de baixo, indo embora e o cavaleiro segurando a mão da portuguesa enquanto riam.

-O que foi?

Perguntou Shura do lado dela, ela sorriu e disse:

-Não é nada..

Na rua os dois riam igual a duas crianças enquanto entravam em um táxi, Máscara da morte indicou o endereço do santuário e o carro começou a andar, durante todo o percurso os dois riam das coisas mais idiotas possíveis.

Quando chegaram no santuário tiveram dificuldade para subir as escadas e quando já estavam nas escadarias de câncer, Heidi jogou seus sapatos fora. Ao entrarem no templo Máscara da Morte tomou os lábios da portuguesa que prendeu suas pernas em volta da cintura do cavaleiro e durante o percurso até o quarto, se desfizeram de quase todas as roupas. No quarto, os dois caíram na cama , onde se livraram do restante.

Heidi acariciava o rosto de Máscara da Morte, jamais havia o visto da maneira que via agora.

Os corpos dos dois se uniram, os dois se perderam nas sensações um do outro até o corpo do cavaleiro cair exausto sobre o da portuguesa. Heidi beijou máscara da morte que a abraçou. Pouco tempo depois, os dois dormiam calmamente.

O celular dele toca, o acordando.

-Que é?

-Máscara é o Afrodite.. você ta em casa?

-Sim.. a Heidi também agora me deixa dormir.

Ele desligou o telefone e olhou para a menina que dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado, deu um sorriso tímido, a abraçou e voltou a dormir.

O restante do grupo acabava de entrar nos carros, eram cinco da manhã. Aiolos estava no carro de Dohko e segurava Lizzie que contava uma música em inglês, estava completamente bêbada.

-Essas meninas fracas para bebida né Clair?

Brincou Nika e as duas riram, estavam alegres e bem-humoradas mas, sabiam seus limites.

-Acho melhor eu dirigir o carro do Shaka, ele nunca tinha bebido antes.

Disse a Russa que entrou no carro do cavaleiro de virgem.

-Vamos?

Clair ouviu a voz de Shura e se virou .

-Gostou de hoje?

-Muito..

Eles se olharam mais um tempo, Clair sentiu seu coração acelerar, era incrível como qualquer sinal de afeto que recebia do cavaleiro a fazia se sentir como uma menininha na frente do seu primeiro amor.

Shura sorriu para a menina.

-O que esta achando de ter uma vida normal?

-É incrível... eu nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir assim... livre, sem ter que me preocupar em manter as aparências ... eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser eu mesma.

Shura acariciou o rosto dela.

-Fico feliz em saber que você esta bem.

Os dois se olharam, e Shura teve vontade de beijá-la... beijá-la? Devia ter bebido de mais, como que poderia estar com vontade de beijá-la?!?

-Shura você esta bem?

Ela perguntou tocando o rosto dele, o cavaleiro sentiu seu coração bater com força contra seu peito, não era a bebida... ele a amava! Por isso que a tratava diferente, por isso que a tratava com tanto cuidado, por isso que se preocupava tanto e tinha raiva de qualquer homem que se aproximava. E agora que a verdade estava exposta para ele... ele se sentiu confuso. O que deveria fazer?

-Shura?

Ele sorriu para ela.

-Não se preocupe Clair... nunca me senti melhor... vem, vamos para o carro.

-Vamos..

Os dois caminharam juntos, enquanto Shura admirava a amada.

Aiolos entrou na casa de Sagitário carregando Lizzie no colo, a menina já estava um pouco melhor.

-Prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar beber..

Pediu a americana e o cavaleiro riu.

-Aiolos seu bobo... está se divertindo ás minhas custas.

Ela disse dando um tapinha de leve nele, que riu ainda mais. Ele entrou no quarto dela e a colocou na cama.

-Prontinho, boa noite Lizzie.

Aiolos saiu do quarto e deixou a americana pensando no que sentia por ele, não sabia se havia sido a bebida ou todas as brincadeiras que os amigos faziam sobre os dois mas, Lizzie saiu correndo do quarto.

-Aiolos...

O cavaleiro parou na porta do quarto dele e se virou.

-O que aconteceu Liz..

Ele foi calado por um beijo da americana, inicialmente se assustou com aquela atitude mas, depois correspondeu, o beijo de Aiolos era tímido mas, intenso. Ele colocou os braços em volta da cintura da menina, enquanto ela acariciava seu cabelos. O beijo foi se tornando mais intenso quando o cavaleiro se afastou.

-Lizzie...não podemos...

-Claro que podemos Aiolos... eu amo..

O sagitariano colocou a mão no rosto da menina com delicadeza.

-Não diga isso, Lizzie... por favor... vai ser difícil me conter..

-Você... não gosta... de mim?

A americana tentou correr mas, foi segurada por Aiolos. Algumas lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela.

-Não chore..

Ele disse com uma expressão triste.

-Desculpe...

Ela chorava baixinho.

-Lizzie, não estou dizendo que não gosto de você... só não acho certo me aproveitar de você no estado em que está..

Ele respondeu enquanto a pegava no colo e a levando para o quarto, e a colocando novamente na cama, sentando ao lado da menina. Ela continuava a chorar e ele se sentia péssimo por isso mas, sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer, respeitava a menina demais para fazer uma coisa dessas, além disso as pessoas bêbadas faziam loucuras as vezes, a atração que sentia por ele poderia ser apenas momentânea.

Lizzie escondia o rosto no travesseiro quando sentiu o cavaleiro beijar seus cabelos.

-Lizzie... me perdoa, mas estou fazendo isso pensando no seu bem.

Ele se levantou e saiu. Naquela noite, nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir.

Nika e Dohko subiam as escadarias de Libra quando a garota sentou em um dos degraus.

-Cansei... cuidar dos bêbados não é fácil.

Dohko riu e sentou ao lado dela.

-Se eu estou cansado, imagine você que esta usando salto.

Ela tirou os sapatos.

-Nem me fale.

-Está doendo?

-Só um pouco, nada de mais.

Ela respondeu massageando os pés.

-Vem.

Disse o cavaleiro a pegando no colo.

-Não precisa Dohko, você já carregou 3 bêbados, sendo que o Deba vale por 2!

-Eu insisto.

Ela riu.

-As vezes eu me esqueço que você é um homem a moda antiga.

Ele sorriu também, chegando na casa ele a colocou no sofá e sentou ao lado.

-Foi um noite divertida..

Ele disse.

-Sim, fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto.

Ela comentou.

-Eu acho que nunca me diverti assim...

Ele confidenciou para a russa, que acariciava os cabelos dele.

-Eu já te disse Dohko, eu vou te mostrar o mundo...

Ele sorriu para ela.

-Você mudou minha vida Nika..

-No bom ou no mal sentido?

Ele fechou os olhos e riu, a russa continuava a agradar o cavaleiro.

-No bom sentindo... acho que valeu a pena esperar 240 anos por você...

A russa sentiu seu rosto corar rapidamente e se virou para falar alguma coisa mas, o cavaleiro já havia dormido. Ela o deitou no sofá e o cobriu com um lençol que encontrou no quarto dele.

-Eu percorri o mundo atrás de você Dohko... e só percebi isso agora.

Ela desligou as luzes e foi para seu quarto.

* * *

Olaa para todos!! mais um cap da Fic, e agora ela vai começar a esquentar!

Antares D: hehe que bom que você gostou, a partir desse cap vai surgir muuuuuita confusão! espero que tenha gostado do cap!

Julyana Apony: siiim o Mdm foi muito grosso com ela mas, depois que ele percebeu quem ela era de verdade acabou se apegando. Depois desse cap que o Shura percebeu seus sentimentos as coisas prometem ficar boas!! haha obrigada pelos elogios e por estar acompanhando a fic!


	5. O dia seguinte

Cap. 5 O dia seguinte

Heidi abriu os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça doía tanto!! Percebeu que sua cabeça estava apoiada em um peitoral musculoso e levou um susto, as imagens na noite passada começaram a surgir em sua cabeça. "Não pode ser!!" Ela pensou, levantou o rosto lentamente e viu o rosto de Máscara da Morte dormindo. Como que ela podia ter feito isso?!? Ela percebeu como o rosto dele ficava ao dormir, era um rosto tão bonito, sem aquela expressão braba de sempre, seu coração deu uma acelerada. "Ahh não!!!!" Ela pensou assustada, não ia se apaixonar por ele!! Mas, não podia negar que ele era lindo e que estava se sentindo muito bem nos braços dele, sem falar que na noite passada ela... não! Ela não ia pensar nisso!! Precisava de um remédio para dor de cabeça urgentemente! Clair!! Ela tinha que falar com Clair!! Ela olhou uma última vez para aquele Máscara da Morte, que a tratava bem e era extremamente sensual e saiu do quarto de fininho, e pegando suas roupas espalhadas pela casa. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma roupa qualquer e saiu correndo para a casa de capricórnio.

Lizzie abriu os olhos e deu um suspiro, não havia dormido nada naquela noite! Se levantou com dificuldade e viu seu rosto no espelho, estava péssima! Tinha os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e sem falar na dor de cabeça infernal! Havia sido uma imbecil em ter feito aquilo! Precisava de um remédio, e de um ombro amigo imediatamente. Clair e Nika!! Eram muito maduras e a ajudariam! Não que Heidi não fosse sua amiga, mas, as duas haviam se tornado as mãezonas do grupo. Mandou uma mensagem para o celulares das três amigas: Reunião na casa da Clair! Fiz uma loucura e preciso de um ombro amigo!

Tomou um banho rápido e correu da casa, não queria encontrar Aiolos de jeito nenhum!!

Nika acordou com o barulho do celular, viu a mensagem de Lizzie e pulou da cama, vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou e saiu do quarto dando de cara com Dohko na cozinha.

-Bom Dia! Como estão seus pés?

Disse o cavaleiro.

-Bom dia! Estão bem melhores! Dormiu bem?

-Sim, e você?

Ela pegou uma maçã em cima da mesa.

-Também. Dohko tenho que ir para a casa da Clair depois nos falamos.

Eles se despediram e a menina correu para a casa de capricórnio.

Clair estava na cozinha com Shura quando recebeu a mensagem de Lizzie.

-Esta tudo bem?

O cavaleiro perguntou.

-Sim, só que as meninas estão vindo para cá.

Assim que terminou a frase, Heidi entrou correndo na casa e olhou para ela.

-Nossa você foi rápida! Acabei de receber a mensagem.

Disse a francesa com carinho.

-Eu já estava vindo, precisava falar com você.

Shura apareceu com um copo de água e um comprimido.

-Obrigado Shura, você é um amor.

Os dois perceberam que a situação era grave, ela nem havia o chamado pelo apelido.

-Vou deixar vocês conversarem.

Disse o cavaleiro.

-Não quero atrapalhar..

Respondeu a portuguesa, Shura bagunçou seus cabelos.

-Não se preocupe, eu já estava indo para a casa do Afrodite.

Ele acenou para Heidi e deu um sorriso gentil para Clair, que retribuiu.

-Você tem tanta sorte Clair, Shura é um amor.

-Eu sei, ele é um tesouro na minha vida mas, me diga: o que houve? Ontem eu vi você saindo da Star com o Máscara!

Heidi tomou um gole do suco da amiga.

-Eu dormi com ele!

-O QUE?!

-Isso que você ouviu. Hoje acordei na cama dele e sabe o que é pior? eu gostei!

Clair segurou a mão da amiga.

-Você está apaixonada?

-Claro que não! Foi um erro, e eu não vou deixar acontecer de novo mas, eu não sei como olhar para ele agora!

-Você tem que ver a forma como ele vai te tratar primeiro...

-Ele vai me tratar mal Clair.

-Não pense que ele é tão cruel assim...

A amiga disse com doçura.

-Só com você, ele sempre me tratou mal Clair e eu vou lá e durmo com ele! Como pude ser tão burra!!

Ela podia sentir a frustração de Heidi e por isso a abraçou.

-Calma Heidi.

-Minha vida vai ser um inferno agora...

-Fica calma, as coisas podem ser diferentes.

Elas escutam passos e aparece Nika na porta.

-Cheguei meninas! Ta tudo certo?

-Na verdade não mas, vamos esperar a Lizzie chegar.

Respondeu Heidi. Pouco tempo depois a americana entrou na casa de capricórnio, e correu abraçar a francesa.

-O que houve Lizzie?!?

Então a menina começa a contar os fatos ocorridos n noite passada e quando a menina terminou, as quatro estavam na sala.

-Lizzie eu sei que você esta se sentindo rejeitada mas, eu acho que ele gosta de você.

Respondeu a russa.

-Além disso, foi possível ver o caráter dele, ele é um homem muito correto e que parece se importar muito com o seu bem-estar.

Complementou Clair.

-Diferente do Máscara da morte..

As três se viraram, Nika e Lizzie com uma cara chocada.

-Não fiquem com essas caras, ele não me estuprou. Eu também quis.

-E agora?

Disse Lizzie.

-Eu vou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Embora eu ache que ele não vai deixar isso de lado. Eu só queria desabafar mesmo, vamos nos concentrar no problema da Lizzie.

Clair pegou na mão dela.

-Qualquer coisa você pode vir para cá.

-Eu sei, muito obrigada...

-Clair você tem um remédio para dor de cabeça?

-Sim, espera que eu vou buscar.

A francesa se levantou e pouco tempo depois voltou com o comprimido e um copo de água.

-E vocês duas?

Perguntou Heidi.

-Eu gosto do Dohko mas, não vou forçar, se for para acontecer vai acontecer.

Respondeu Nika.

-Eu amo o Shura..

As três olharam surpresas.

-Ele é uma jóia rara, uma pessoa única. Ele é muito importante para mim, me fez acreditar que as pessoas podem ser boas. Quando, ele sorri para mim, eu chego a perder a fala, parece que o sol surge no meu peito...

As outras sorriem para ela.

-Você merece um homem como ele.

-Não vou revelar meus sentimentos, não quero perdê-lo.

-Ele gosta de você, está na cara dele.

Disse Nika e a francesa deu um sorriso tímido.

-O que tiver que ser , será.

Nika disse com um sorriso:

-Lizzie você tem que conversar com Aiolos e Heidi você tem que enfrentar a situação.

As duas concordaram. Foi então que a expressão da russa ficou diferente e ela perguntou:

-Nos diga Heidi... e como que foi?

As outras caíram na gargalhada.

-Querem mesmo saber?

Quando Shura voltou para casa eram oito da noite, ele entrou e encontrou as quatro no sofá dando risada.

-Boa noite meninas.

Ele cumprimentou alegremente.

-Olá Shura!

Elas responderam. Ele caminhou até a cozinha e depois perguntou:

-Vocês vão jantar com a gente né?

-Se vocês convidarem a gente janta sim.

Brincou Heidi.

Shura apareceu e disse:

-Garotas, querem jantar com a gente?

-Queremos!!

Elas responderam. Shura começou a cozinhar enquanto Heidi e Lizzie arrumavam a mesa, Nika ajudava Shura e Clair fazia um suco.

Durante toda aquela bagunça, o cavaleiro olhou para a francesa, como havia demorado tanto para perceber o que sentia? Era tão óbvio! Ainda estava um pouco confuso, tinha medo de perdê-la mas, estava feliz. Como gostava daquele sorriso e daquele sotaque, sem falar na maturidade dela. Clair percebe que estava sendo observada e olha para o cavaleiro, os dois trocaram um olhar tão intenso e apaixonado que, as meninas sentiram suas bochechas corarem.

Durante o jantar falaram sobre tudo, até que o assunto chegou nas lembranças que os marcaram.

-Um dos momentos mais importantes para mim foi quando fiz minha primeira sozinha.

-Quantos anos você tinha?

Perguntou Heidi.

-Tinha 15 e fui para Madri, apesar de alguns... imprevistos...

-Que imprevistos?

Perguntou Shura.

-Vocês se lembram do atentado que ocorreu nos trens de Madri?

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

-Mas, porque algo tão trágico te marcou desse jeito?

-Foi quando eu percebi o quanto nossa vida é frágil... ela pode acabar a qualquer momento sem nenhum aviso, e por isso não podemos desperdiçar tempo sendo infelizes...

Lizzie levantou correndo.

-Meninas, vou falar com o Aiolos...

Ela se despediu e saiu.

-Seu discurso motivou ela.

Disse Heidi.

-Eu sei que eles vão se acertar.. ta na cara que eles se gostam

Disse a russa. Todas na mesa olharam para o cavaleiro.

-Sim meninas, ele gosta dela.

Todos começaram a rir, até que a portuguesa pergunta.

-Vocês podem namorar?

-Sim, embora nas outras épocas fosse bastante complicado, não tínhamos tempo para isso, era guerra em cima de guerra.

-Deve ter sido uma vida difícil..

Comentou Clair.

-Um pouco mas, valeu a pena.

-Vamos falar de algo mais alegre gente!

Brincou Nika e todos voltaram a conversar de forma animada. Passava das dez quando Nika e Heidi foram para casa, Shura e Clair estavam na cozinha lavando a louça.

-Foi uma noite divertida..

O cavaleiro disse.

-Sim, adoro elas.

-São ótimas amigas..

-Você tinha muitos amigos na sua cidade?

-Sim, mas, com o tempo acabei perdendo o contato. Meus verdadeiros amigos estão aqui. E você?

O cavaleiro disse.

-Alguns mas, o que eu realmente me importava eram apenas dois, um morava no Japão e nos víamos pouco e o outro era meu melhor amigo.

O cavaleiro sentiu um certo desconforto.

-Como que ele era?

-Um amor de pessoa, as vezes ele ia na minha casa e passávamos a tarde toda conversando, Quando ele se mudou quase morri de saudade. Ele é um estilista e se mudou para Milão no fim do ano mas, sempre trocamos emails.

-Vocês... tiveram alguma coisa?

A francesa começou a gargalhar.

-Não! Somos muito amigos, além do mais ele é gay!

-Oh!

Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, estava meio sem-graça.

-Ele sempre me chama para os seus desfiles.

Shura olhou para ela.

-Clair você sente falta da sua outra vida?

-Um pouco, sinto muita falto do meu pai e da minha irmã e confesso que sinto falta dos meus excessos, agora eu estou me sustentando sozinha, não posso mais ter a vida luxuosa de antes.

Shura ficou em silêncio, jamais poderia dar a ela uma vida do mesmo nível que ela sempre tivera.

-Mas, eu não trocaria meu emprego, amo ele.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso.

Lizzie entrou na sua casa com o coração batendo forte contra seu peito, ia conversar com Aiolos, tinha que saber o que ele sentia por ela! Queria acabar com aquela situação incomoda.

-Lizzie..

Ela se virou e viu o cavaleiro saindo da cozinha.

-Oi Aiolos..

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que ele disse.

-Você passou o dia fora..

-Sim, fui na casa da Clair, estávamos tão entretidas que quando vimos já era tarde.

-Fico aliviado, eu pensei que você estava fugindo de mim.

A menina ficou em silêncio.

-Você estava fugindo de mim...

Ele fez uma expressão triste.

-Na verdade, eu estava com vergonha de te encarar.

-Eu também estava.

Lizzie deu um sorriso triste.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha, quem tentou te agarrar fui eu.

O cavaleiro olhou para ela.

-Lizzie..

-Aiolos, eu sei que posso estar colocando nossa amizade em risco mas, depois do que houve ontem eu preciso te dizer: Eu amo você, e quando te beijei não foi para me divertir, foi porque desde que te conheci eu senti algo. Você mexeu comigo, sei que não é muito certo mas, não posso fazer nada. E bem... eu precisava desabafar, e se você não sentir o mesmo eu vou entender.

O cavaleiro abriu um sorriso enorme e começou a se aproximar dela.

-Eu sinto o mesmo por você Lizzie..

Ele segurou o rosto dela e a beijou, aos poucos o beijo se tornou mais intenso. O cavaleiro a desejava mas, estava com medo de estar sendo precipitado, a americana percebendo isso disse no ouvido dele.

-Vamos para o seu quarto?

Ele a pegou em seus braços.

-Vamos..

Heidi entrou em casa meio desanimada, não queria voltar mas, tinha que enfrentar aquela situação, ficar fugindo só ia piorar as coisas. Máscara da morte estava sentado na sala vendo tv, quando percebeu que a menina estava em casa se virou e a fitou.

-Boa noite Enzo.

Ela cumprimentou como sempre fazia.

-Boa noite.

Ele não havia chamado ela de piazinho, não sabia se isso era um bom ou mal sinal. Ela foi para seu quarto onde colocou um pijama, pegou seu caderno e começou a desenhar enquanto ouvia um pouco de música, nem estava prestando atenção no que desenhava. Ficou lembrando dos ocorridos na noite passada, tinha se arrumado tanto para sair, só para conseguir provar para aquele infeliz como ela era capaz de ser bonita e feminina. Foi quando ela se deu conta em como sempre pensava no cavaleiro antes de fazer as coisas, sempre querendo confrontá-lo, irritá-lo ou tentando o deixar sem palavras. Ela o odiava certo? Não havia outro motivo para tratá-lo daquela forma.

Heidi olhou para o desenho e levou um susto, era um retrato de Máscara da Morte dormindo, ela fechou o caderno e o arremessou para o outro lado do quarto. Estava se sentindo frustrada! Era melhor tentar dormir.

Nika chegou em casa e se atirou no sofá, havia sido um dia divertido apesar da situação das amigas.

-Já jantou?

Perguntou Dohko sentando ao lado dela com um sanduíche na mão.

-Sim, acabei comendo lá na casa do Shura.

Eles estavam conversando quando a menina se lembrou.

-Esqueci de pegar uns documentos!

Ela se levantou.

-Vou até o último templo buscá-los.

Nika disse e Dohko a seguiu.

-Eu vou com você.

Eles caminharam até o lugar e entraram, indo até uma enorme sala repleta de arquivos.

-Que tipo de arquivo?

Ele perguntou.

-Sobre a entrada de alguns aprendizes e...

-O que foi?

A garota pegou uma pasta nas mãos.

-É o arquivo que fala sobre como fomos escolhidas para trabalhar aqui...

Ela abriu a pasta com um sorriso que se desmanchou.

-O que foi Nika?

-Não tem nada escrito...

Ela mostrou uma pasta vazia para o cavaleiro.

-Que estranho.

-Sim, acho que irei perguntar para Atena na segunda.

-É uma boa idéia...

A menina pegou uma outra pasta.

-Achei o arquivo dos aprendizes novos... vamos?

-Sim..

Os dois saíram de lá mas, Nika não conseguia parar de pensar naquela pasta vazia.

* * *

Olááá para todos que estão lendo a fic!! esse cap ta um pouco curto... desculpem!

Aviso: Muito confusão amorosa nos prox. cap! Principalmente envolvendo a Heidi e a a Clair! E também a resposta para a pasta vazia e um pouco sobre o passado das meninas e o que as ligou com o santuário! tchan tchan tchan!!(música de suspense!)

bom.. agora vamso para a Review!

Antares D: hahha você ainda não viu nada!! ele ainda vai aprontar MUITO! Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic!


	6. Humanas normais?

Cap. 6 humanas comuns?

As três amigas estavam reunidas na arena, viam os dourados treinando, ainda achavam estranhos eles terem que treinar no domingo mas, não falavam nada pois gostavam de assistir.

-Que bom que vocês se acertaram!

Dizia Heidi animada.

-Eu estou tão feliz meninas! Achava que era impossível que ele gostasse de mim!

Nika bagunçou os cabelos da amiga.

-Nós falamos para você.

Clair apareceu, usava um shorts de tecido branco e uma regata azul bebê e os cabelos estavam ondulados, não usava nenhuma maquiagem. Era a primeira vez que a viam tão a vontade, e aquela aparência natural a deixou ainda mais bela, era bom ver uma face nova da amiga, sem ser a da menina sempre impecável.

-Clair você ta linda!

A menina começou a rir.

-Nossa eu to tão desarrumada!

Todas riram e Lizzie falou.

-A sua desarrumada é a minha arrumada.

Ela riram ainda mais.

-E como foi a sua conversa ontem com o Aiolos?

Perguntou a francesa.

-Nós estamos namorando!!

A americana disse alegremente. As duas se abraçaram.

-Eu estou tão feliz por você!!

-E ele levou um café na cama para ela!!

Disse Heidi.

-Sério?!?!

-Sim!!

-Aii que invejaaa!

Brincou a francesa. Os cavaleiros estavam treinando quando Milo parou bruscamente.

-O que foi Milo?

Perguntou Camus.

-Olha como a Clair ta linda hoje!

O francês se virou.

-É verdade...

Shura ao ouvir a conversa olhou para a menina e se sentiu anestesiado, ela sempre fora linda, mas, sempre parecendo uma artista, estando sempre impecável mas, agora ela mostrava sua beleza natural... e ele estava sem fala.

-Ei Clair!! Você está linda hoje!!

Gritou Milo e a menina agradeceu, o capricorniano sentiu ciúmes mas, não demonstrou.

-E você Heidi?

Perguntou a francesa.

-O Enzo está me tratando muito friamente... nem me chama mais de piazinho, quase não fala comigo e nunca tocou no assunto.

-Isso é muito estranho..

Disse Nika.

-E isso está te aborrecendo né?

Disse Lizzie.

-Muito... eu tenho a impressão que ... que enfiaram uma faca em mim.

As demais ficaram olhando a portuguesa com os olhos arregalados.

-Você gosta dele..

Disse Nika.

-Não gosto! Eu odeio ele!

Perceberam que a amiga estava bem alterada, como ela não podia perceber que gostava do cavaleiro?

-Tudo bem Heidi... se você diz.

-Olá meninas!

Era Aiolos, ele deu um beijo rápido na americana e sentou do lado dela.

-O casal mais fofinho do santuário!

Brincou Nika.

-Sessão romance!

Brincou Kanon sentando junto com as meninas, aos poucos Mu, Shaka, Dohko, Shura, Afrodite, Milo,Camus e Mdm se uniram ao grupo.

-Bem, dá para ver que a Lizzie gosta de romances pequenos, tipo um café na cama e coisas assim. E vocês meninas?

Disse Milo, ele adorava tentar descobrir um pouco mais sobre elas.

-Eu gosto de um romance mais comum, uma surpresa de vez em quando. Acho que quando é toda hora perde a graça.

Disse Nika.

-Ela ta certa, tudo que é demais cansa.

Comentou Afrodite.

-E você heidi?

Perguntou Kanon.

-Eu não sei, na verdade nunca pensei muito nisso. Acho que sou meio iludida, gosto de muito romance.

Máscara da morte pareceu incomodado.

-E você Clair? Você deve ser daquelas que ama ser mimada!

Chutou Milo.

-Na verdade não. Dar uma flor, dizer belas palavras.... são coisas que se pode fazer sem amor, eu sei porque já aconteceu comigo algumas vezes e em todas o amor que eles declaravam era para o patrimônio da minha família. Mas, conseguir conquistar uma mulher dia após dia, na rotina... isso não tem como mentir. Acho que romance para mim está nos pequenos detalhes, naquelas coisas que você sabe que vem do coração...

-Sabe que eu nunca havia pensado nisso? Mas, acho que você esta certa.

Disse Mu.

-Deve ser por isso que todos meus namoros nunca duraram muito..

Comentou Milo e todos riram.

-Milo você já não tem mais salvação!

Brincou Kanon.

-E você também senhor Kanon!

Disse Nika.

-E você Camus?

Perguntou Heidi.

-Eu não sei, nunca me apaixonei.

-Caraca!

Disse a portuguesa e todos riram.

-E você Mu?

Perguntou Milo.

-Acho que tenho a mesma opinião que a Nika, uma surpresa de vez em quando.

-Ta jogando charme para a namorada do gnomo roxo!!

Brincou Milo e todos riram.

-Falando em gnomo roxo... e você Dohko?

Perguntou Kanon e todos riram ainda mais.

-Vocês nunca vão esquecer a minha outra forma né?

-Não!!

Responderam os cavaleiros.

-Eu imaginei....

-Pare de enrolar e responda!

Disse Aiolos e todos concordaram.

-Eu não sei... não envolvo com ninguém a mais de 200 anos!

Respondeu e todos ficaram surpresos, até que Milo solta.

-Encalhado.

Um estouro de risadas foi ouvido.

-Tadinho de você velhinho!

Disse Nika e os dois trocaram um sorriso, todos perceberam.

-E você Shaka? Agora que sabemos que você não é nenhum santinho... vai ter que responder!

Alfinetou Kanon.

-A mesma resposta que o Camus...

Ele respondeu calmamente.

-Vamos Máscara abra seu coração para a gente!!!

Brincou Milo, ele olhou para o amigo e respondeu.

-Eu não sei, eu NUNCA vou amar ninguém.

Heidi sentiu uma sensação estranha, parecia que havia levado um soco no estômago, se sentia fraca e estava com dificuldade para respirar, uma dor esquisita se apossou de seu corpo, era tudo muito estranho.."Quero me livrar desse sentimento horrível!" era tudo que ela conseguia pensar. Clair estava achando as atitudes do amigo muito estranhas, e o clima na roda ficou pesado.

-E você Shura?

Perguntou a francesa tentando amenizar a situação.

-Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ver essa pessoa feliz...

Respondeu o cavaleiro olhando para ela, ela sentiu seu corpo entrar em combustão, e suas bochechas coraram, era incrível o poder que Shura tinha sobre ela.

O cavaleiro olhava para ela, seria possível amar uma pessoa cada dia mais?

-Bom, pessoal o papo ta bom mais eu vou para casa..

Disse Milo e aos poucos o pessoal começou a ir pra sua casa, Lizzie e Aiolos foram caminhando de mãos dadas, Dohko saiu conversando com Nika, Heidi correu para casa.

-Vamos?

Perguntou Shura para Clair.

-Pode ir indo Shura, eu tenho que falar com o Máscara.

-Tudo bem..

A francesa segurou o braço do cavaleiro de câncer.

-Posso falar com você?

-Já está falando..

A menina arregalou os olhos, ele nunca a havia tratado daquele jeito.

-Desculpa... pode falar.

Ele disse e os dois começaram a caminhar pelo santuário.

-O que foi aquilo?

-Aquilo o que?

-Aquilo de : eu NUNCA vou amar ninguém.

O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio.

-Você não é assim..

O cavaleiro levantou a voz:

-Eu SOU assim Clair! Eu sou Máscara da Morte de câncer!! Um assassino que não se importa.. que não sente vergonha do sangue que tem nas mãos! Pare de achar que sou um santo só porque te trato com respeito!!

Clair segurou a gola da camiseta do cavaleiro e o puxou para perto e disse seriamente enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos.

-Vincenzo Scaravelli Benachio ... não me venha com essa de que é um assassino frio que não ama ninguém! Você pode enganar o santuário, seus amigos, você mesmo e até mesmo a deusa Atena mas, a mim você não consegue enganar. Eu sei muito bem que aquela armadura chamada Máscara da Morte de câncer foi destruída e que agora você pensa como um pessoa normal ... a muito tempo você deixou de ser Máscara da Morte, só tem medo de perceber isso.

Quando terminou, a menina já havia o soltado e falava com carinho, o cavaleiro a olhava assustado, havia esquecido da personalidade forte de Clair. Não podia negar que a francesa o enxergava de uma forma que nenhuma pessoa havia visto antes. Enquanto todos viam Máscara da Morte ela enxergava Vincenzo, a menina era um espelho que refletia a alma do cavaleiro.

-Você esta certa...

Ele confessou. Os dois sentaram na grama.

-Como você consegue Clair?

-O que?

-Me enxergar...

Ela sorriu, gostava tanto do verdadeiro Mascara da Morte.

-Eu simplesmente enxergo. Mas, me diga: porque falou aquilo?

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Eu não sei...

-Enzo... você gosta dela?

Ele olhou para a menina.

-Sei lá.

Ele parecia tão confuso que resolveu não perguntar mais, de repente ele mudou sua expressão.

-Dohko está nos chamando.

Ela se levantou e disse.

-Vamos.

Caminharam até a casa de câncer.

-Você vi chamar a Heidi, a gente se encontra no último templo.

Os dois se despediram e a francesa foi para sua casa, estava tão quente! Ela chegou em casa e pegou uma garrafa de água e começou a beber, até que ouviu um barulho.

Ela seguiu o barulho e entrou no quarto do cavaleiro.

-Shura?

-Estou no banheiro, pode vir!

Ela foi até o banheiro, onde ele estava fazendo a barba, usava uma calça de moletom apenas.

-Temos que ir até o último templo, Dohko nos chamou.

Shura lavou o rosto e olhou para ela.

-Só vou por uma camiseta e nós vamos.

Ela sentou na cama, aquele calor era quase insuportável.

-Você está bem?

Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

-Sim, é esse calor. Não estou acostumada.

Ele foi até a cozinha e trouxe outra água para ela.

-Muito obrigada.

Shura vestiu sua camiseta e a ajudou a levantar.

-Acho que vou pedir um favorzinho pro Camus quando o encontrar.

O cavaleiro riu.

-Vem vamos encontrar o Dohko.

Ele levantou e pegou ela no colo.

-O que você esta fazendo Shura?

Ela perguntou assustada.

-Vento.

E os dois foram a toda velocidade para o último templo.

Máscara da morte entrou em sua casa e foi até o quarto de Heidi, ao abrir a porta ele se sente petrificado, a menina estava aos prantos. Ela olhou para ele e tentou esconder seu rosto.

-O que você quer?

-Temos que encontrar Dohko no último templo.

-Já vou..

O cavaleiro continuou a olhar a menina, ele se aproximou e disse:

-Não gosto de ver meninas chorando..

-Não se preocupe, eu não sou uma garota.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Vamos..

Ela limpou o rosto e o seguiu.

Eles foram os últimos a chegar, Heidi ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos, o que foi notado por todos. Os dois estranharam que todos os cavaleiros estavam lá. Clair ao ver a amiga se aproximou e levou para perto de Shura, sem antes lançar um olhar curioso para Mdm.

-Dohko agora já está todo mundo aqui, pode dizer o que houve.

Disse Aiolos. E quem respondeu foi Nika.

-Ontem achei a pasta que falava sobre como que eu e as meninas fomos escolhidas para trabalhar aqui mas, para a minha surpresa ela estava vazia.

-Alguém roubou os documentos?

Perguntou Clair.

-Eu não sabia, ia perguntar a Atena na segunda mas, como a encontrei hoje resolvi perguntar e ela pediu que Dohko reunisse todos aqui.

Nesse momento a deusa apareceu, e todos se curvaram, junto com ela estava uma amazona de cabelos rosas que usava uma armadura prata.

-Cavaleiros e meninas está é Alice de Espelho das almas. Seu poder é revelar a vida das pessoas.

Shion apareceu em seguida.

-Meninas, o motivo de não ter nada na pasta foi porque as escolhi ... de uma forma não convencional.

-Como assim?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Eu as escolhi porque, já sabiam sobre a existência do santuário e porque sabiam valorizar a vida, além de serem de confiança.

-Como assim?

Perguntou Milo confuso.

-Então não precisávamos mandar nossos currículos? Foi tudo uma encenação?

Perguntou Heidi.

-Eu pedi que Alice me mostrasse os currículos que tinham essas características e ela mostrou o de vocês, vocês não imaginam o quanto tem em comum. Foi por isso que pedi que ela viesse hoje, a vida de vocês estava entrelaçada com a história do santuário, e ela irá mostrar.

A amazona se aproximou e fechou suas mãos como se estivesse rezando mas, aos poucos foi abrindo os braços, quando seus braços estava bem abertos uma espécie de tela se formou.

A primeira imagem a aparecer mostrava Nika, ela tinha 15 anos, os cabelos estavam mais curtos, usava um jeans e uma regata branca e entrava em um trem, ela coloca sua mochila no bagageiro e senta tranqüilamente. Pouco tempo depois um rapaz de longos cabelos pretos aparece e começa a procurar um lugar. Todos os cavaleiros reconheceram o menino, era Shiryu!

-Pode se sentar aqui!

Nika disse apontando para um lugar ao seu lado.

-Muito obrigado.

Ele se sentou e a garota olhou para algumas ataduras que o cavaleiro tinha no braço.

-acidente de trabalho.

Disse Shiryu com um sorriso.

-Desculpe você deve ta me achando uma intrometida.

Um sorriu pra o outro, um barulho estranho surgiu e pouco tempo depois o vagão inteiro havia explodido, Nika foi arremessada para fora caindo em cima de alguns restos do trem, seu corpo estava coberto de ferimentos mas, o pior era um buraco em sua barriga. Ela vê um pedaço dos destroços voando em sua direção e fecha os olhos esperando o pior mas, o cavaleiro a protege.

-Como... você fez... aquilo?

Ela diz com dificuldade e cai inconsciente no chão. Shiryu a pega nos braços, se continuasse daquele jeito ela ia morrer.

-Perdão mestre.

Ele eleva seu cosmo e aos poucos o sangramento parou, o barulho das ambulâncias podia ser ouvido e ele olha todos os corpos.

-Não vai ter socorro para todos..

O cavaleiro se apavorou, olhou para a menina e então a levou nos braços para longe.A cena muda e aparece Nika deitada em uma cama, seu corpo estava coberto de curativos e no rosto haviam alguns cortes e hematomas. Ela acorda.

-Onde estou?

Ela pergunta confusa.

-Em uma pensão.

Respondeu Shiryu.

-Você salvou minha vida... muito obrigada.

O cavaleiro deu um sorriso fraco.

-Essas roupas..

-São minhas mas, não se preocupe não fui eu que te troquei, foi a dona da pensão.

Ela passa a mão no rosto.

-Não se preocupe acho que não vai ficar nenhuma cicatriz..

A menina parece mais aliviada.

-Meu nome é Nika.

-Muito prazer Nika, meu nome é Shiryu.

Ela tentou se mexer mas, sentiu muita dor.

-É melhor você ficar parada, esta muito ferida.

-Shiryu... como você fez aquilo?

-Eu não fiz nada..

-Não minta por favor, eu vi aquilo vindo na minha direção.

O cavaleiro se levantou.

-Vou buscar algo para você comer...

A imagem muda, mostrava Nika sentada ao lado de Shiryu, ainda tinha muitos ferimentos mas, parecia não se importar. Usava um shorts e uma regata e podia ver curativos em todas as partes, Shiryu usava uma bermuda e uma camiseta e os dois conversavam.

-Não acredito que você deixou a menina rezando por você na China! Ela deve estar morta de preocupação!

-Eu sei que não é algo legal da minha parte.

-Ligue para ela..

-Não temos telefone lá.

A menina pensou um pouco e disse:

-Bem, então quando você voltar trate de se declarar para ela! E tentar se comunicar com ela MESMO quando está longe!

Ele começou a rir.

-Acho que vou fazer isso, obrigada Nika você é uma boa amiga.

-Eu sou uma amiga tão legal né?

Ele riu mais ainda.

-Shiryu, me conta como você me salvou...

Ele olhou para ela.

-Nika, eu não posso.

-Por favor?

Ele respirou fundo e disse.

-Meu mestre vai me matar. Mas, tudo bem, eu vou te contar.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme. E a imagem muda novamente, mostrando Nika, andando pelas ruas da China.

-Nika!!

Ela se vira e abraça o casal.

-Shiryu! Shunrei!

Os três começam a caminhar pelas ruas.

-Eu estava morrendo de saudades de vocês!

-Nós também! Nem acreditei quando disse que vinha para a China.

Disse Shunrei animada.

-Vamos jantar para comemorar!

Disse o cavaleiro e entraram em um restaurante. A imagem mostra o fim do jantar.

-Ai como eu amo a culinária chinesa!

Dizia Nika com um sorriso de satisfação. O casal se olhou e Shunrei disse:

-Nika, temos duas coisas para você.

A menina olhou para os dois com curiosidade.

-A primeira é isso.

Respondeu o cavaleiro entregando uma folha de papel para a russa.

-O que é isso?

-É o email da Fundação, eles estão em busca de secretárias para Atena e eu sabia que você ia adorar a idéia.

-Eu amei a idéia!! Vou mandar meu currículo hoje mesmo!

Os dois riram, então a chinesa segurou a mão de Nika.

-E a segunda coisa é que vamos nos casar e... gostaríamos que você fosse a madrinha.

-Se não fosse por você eu jamais teria me declarado para a Shunrei.

Completou o cavaleiro, Nika tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-É claro! Eu estou tão emocionada!!

A imagem sumiu da tela.

Os cavaleiros estavam em silêncio até que Dohko disse com um sorriso:

-Eu sou o mestre do Shiryu.

A menina quase caiu para trás.

-Sério?? Parabéns Dohko, você criou os dois muito bem.

Ele abriu um sorriso tímido.

-E ele é o padrinho do casamento!

Completou Milo.

-Nossa a vida de vocês dois estava MUITO entrelaçada.

Disse Heidi surpresa.

Na tela de Alice surgiu Lizzie ela estava na frente de uma casa e andava de um lado para o outro, usava uma calça e uma camiseta e na cabeça o chapéu que havia dado a Aiolos.

-Calma Lizzie querida eles já devem estar chegando.

Disse uma senhora abraçando a menina.

-Vovó eu estou tão animada, não sei se consigo ficar parada.

-Deixe ela Margie, sabe como a Lizzie é agitada.

Respondeu um senhor que estava sentado na varanda. A porta da casa se abre e surge uma mulher, muito parecida com Lizzie mas, seus cabelos eram cacheados.

-Terminei, preparei tudo que o Matt gosta!

-Viu vovô? Não sou a única ansiosa.

Todos riram.

-Será que Mike e Will já o pegaram no aeroporto?

Perguntou a mulher.

-Conhecendo o meu filho, Mike já deve estar voltando correndo para cá. Foi uma hora antes do horário.

Todos riram.

-Viu vô? Depois vem falar de mim.

Todos riram. O barulho de carro é ouvido e todos ficam olhando para o carro que se aproxima. O carro para e o primeiro a descer é um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

-Matt?!?!

Disse Aiolia e a imagem parou.

-Você conhece meu irmão?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Sim, lutamos pela armadura de leão..

-Você que era o "piá nervosinho mas, gente boa"?

Ele riu sem-graça.

-Sim.

A imagem volta a passar e Lizzie se jogava em cima do menino.

-Mano!!!

Toda a família começou a se abraçar e comemorar a volta de Matt, a imagem muda e aparece Lizzie e Matt cavalgando.

-Ficou lerdo depois que voltou do santuário!

Brincou a menina descendo do cavalo.

-Pior é que fiquei mesmo.

Ele disse sentando no chão.

-Lizzie...

-Sim?

-Senta aqui?

Ela sentou do lado do irmão.

-Matt o que aconteceu? Você parece preocupado, é porque não conseguiu a armadura?

-Não é que...

-Que?

-Durante o treinamento o irmão do meu amigo foi assassinado..

A menina arregalou os olhos.

-Sim, foi morto a sangue frio, acusaram ele de algo que ele não tinha feito.

-Do que?

-Tentar matar a deusa Atena.

-E ele fez isso?!?

O menina se ajeitou na grama.

-Eu não sei, eu conhecia o cara... ele nunca seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. E você tinha que ver o estado que meu amigo ficou... acho que nem consigo descrever para você.

-Que coisa mais triste..

Ela respondeu.

-Sim, e foi quando eu me dei conta que ... eu não ia me perdoar se algo acontecesse com vocês...

-Mas, você não precisa se preocupar...

-Lizzie eu sei que o pai, a mãe e o Will podem se defender mas, e você?

A menina ficou em silêncio. Matt abraçou a irmã e elevou seu cosmo.

-O que você está fazendo?

-O nome é presente dos deuses, estou de dando um pouco do meu cosmo. Talvez isso te proteja um pouco mais.

A menina sorriu.

-É quentinho...

Ele sorriu.

A imagem muda e aparece toda a família de Lizzie em uma festa.

-Pai eu vou indo para casa....

-Tem certeza querida? A festa mal começou.

Ela ajeitou o chapéu do pai.

-Sim, estou meio cansada.

-Tudo bem então mas, tome cuidado na estrada.

Ele respondeu entregando as chaves do carro.

-Pode deixar.

A menina dirigia o carro calmamente, tocava um música no rádio e ela cantava.

-Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed! (música anything but ordinary da avril lavigne)

Ela estava quase saindo da cidade quando um caminhão cruzou sua frente, ela tentou frear mas, já era tarde de mais.

A imagem mostrava a família toda dela no hospital.

-Como ela esta?

Perguntava o pai, enquanto a mãe chorava desesperada.

-Ela teve que fazer uma cirurgia de emergência pois, teve uma hemorragia interna.

Os familiares choravam ainda mais.

-Mas, não se preocupem, a cirurgia foi um sucesso e ela teve muita sorte também.

-Como assim?

Perguntou o pai.

-Senhor Foster o carro inteiro foi destruído mas, em volta da sua filha não, foi como se uma barreira a tivesse protegido.... foi um milagre.

Matt abriu um sorriso.

A imagem mostrava Lizzie fazendo geléias na cozinha enquanto seu irmão estava na mesa colocando todos os potinhos cheios em uma caixa.

-Matt! Telefone para você! É uma tal de Marin!

Disse a mãe carregando o telefone na mão, ele o pegou:

-Oi Marin!! Tudo certinho e você?... você ta namorando o leão?? Parabéns!! Sabia que ia dar namoro!!.... bobona!... Um emprego? Eu não to muito interessado mas, acho que a minha irmã vai adorar! Me passe o e-mail ... ta... eu vou falar com ela... beijo Marin! Manda um abraço pro leão!

A menina desliga o fogo e vira para o irmão.

-Quem era?

-A Marin, aquela minha amiga do santuário, ela falou de um emprego como secretária de Atena, que tal você mandar o seu currículo?

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia!!

Ele rasgou a folha em que tinha o e-mail e guardou no bolso.

-Vamos até o mercado mandar seu currículo então.

-Vamos!!!

A imagem some da tela e todos olham para a menina.

-A sua vida e a do Aiolos estavam entrelaçadas também!!

Disse Clair.

-Viu? Era para vocês ficarem juntos mesmo!

Brincou Nika. Lizzie olhou para o namorado.

-Aiolos, ta tudo bem?

-Sim... mas, ver esse acidente... foi assustador, eu quase te perdi.

Ela abraçou o cavaleiro.

A imagem surge na tela mostrava um lugar que nevava muito e Heidi e o irmão subiam umas escadas com muita dificuldade. O que chocou a todos foi que Heidi tinha um longo cabelo loiro.

-Porque Asgard tem que ser tão fria?!?

Reclamava o menino.

-Eu sei que é frio mas, temos que visitar o túmulo dos nossos pais!

Ela disse, os dois continuavam andando até a menina parar, no meio de tanta neve havia uma flor roxa muito delicada, suas pétalas tinham um brilho dourado. A portuguesa se aproxima.

-Klaus olha só..

Ela se vira e percebe que o irmão havia sumido.

-Droga me perdi!!

Ela se desespera e tenta achar um caminho, depois de algum tempo a menina cai na neve seus lábios estavam roxos.

Um homem aparece usava uma roupa branca, tinha cabelos verdes e olhos vermelhos, ele corre até a portuguesa.

-Menina você está bem?

Ela estava inconsciente, ele a pega em seus braços e corre para uma bela mansão, onde é recebido por vários empregados.

-Senhor Lindenberg quem é essa garota?

-Uma menina que encontrei perdida na neve, rápido lhe dêem um banho e roupas quentes e a coloquem em um dos quartos de hóspedes.

Hedi acorda em um belíssimo quarto, se sente confusa, a última coisa que lembrava era de ter caído na neve.

-Você acordou..

Ela olha para a porta onde encontra o rapaz.

-Onde estou?

-Na minha casa, eu te encontrei perdida no gelo.

Ele senta em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

-Muito obrigada por me salvar.

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Como se chama?

-Shido Lindenberg e você?

-Heidi Weiss.

-Você deve estar com fome Heidi... pedi para preparem algo, quer que traga aqui para você?

-Não precisa, eu posso ficar de pé.

Ela começa a se levantar mas, ainda se sentia um pouco fraca.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la...

Ela fica de fé.

-Shido, meu irmão deve estar preocupado comigo..

-Ele está na aldeia?

-Sim..

-Pedirei para alguém avisá-lo de que está em segurança. Sair nesta nevasca seria loucura. Qual é o nome dele?

-Klaus Weiss.

Ele a ajuda a caminhar.

-Venha Heidi, precisa comer alguma coisa.

A imagem muda aparece Heidi e Shido sentados em um banco.

-Eu irei embora amanhã de manhã..

-Tão cedo..

Ele respondeu com uma expressão triste.

-Já estamos a mais de um mês em Asgard, esta na hora de voltar para aquele lugar..

-Aquele lugar? Não seria casa?

Ela sorri para ele.

-Eu sinto que minha casa é aqui em Asgard..

-Então porque não fica?

Ela olha para e diz:

-Eu não sei..

A imagem muda, mostrava Heidi e Klaus indo entrar em um barco, a menina chorava.

-Você não quer ir embora..

-Não Klaus. Eu queria poder ficar mais com o Shido.

Ele acaricia os cabelos da irmã.

-Você o ama né?

-Muito.

-Heidi!!

Os dois se viram e encontram Shido.

-Shido! O que faz aqui?!

-Heidi.. eu te amo...por favor não vá embora!

A menina olhava para o rapaz com os olhos mareados, seu irmão coloca a mão sobre seu ombro e ela o fita.

-Vai lá Heidi... seja feliz.

-Muito Obrigada Klaus.

Ela se despede do irmão e corre para os braços de Shido que a abraça com força.

-Eu também te amo!

Ele passa a mão sobre o rosto da menina, a admirando até que a beija com uma doçura que ela nunca havia sentido antes.

A imagem muda, aparecia Shido usando a armadura de Mizar.

-Shido você conseguiu a armadura!!!

Heidi abraça o namorado com força.

-Estou tão orgulhosa de você...

Ele sorri timidamente.

-Heidi.. teremos que nos mudar.. para o castelo Valhalla, tenho que ficar junto aos outros guerreiros deuses...

-Mas.. eu não sou uma guerreira deusa... será que não terá problema?

Ele a aninhou em seu peito.

-Eu falei com Hilda, ela disse que não tem problema. Acho que ela sabia que eu não ia me separar de você..

A menina passa os braços envolta do pescoço de Shido.

-Então hoje é uma dupla comemoração... sua armadura e... os 6 meses que estamos juntos.

Ele a beija e diz em seu ouvido.

-Sei um jeito ótimo de comemorarmos.

-É mesmo?

A menina perguntava com um sorriso malicioso. A imagem muda e mostrava Shido falando com Hilda.

-Hilda me perdoe não consegui trazer a cabeça de Atena.

-Shido estou um pouco decepcionada mas, não se preocupe. Atena está vindo para Asgard com seus cavaleiros de bronze, e em breve vocês iram finalizar o trabalho. Agora pode ir.

O cavaleiro entra em um quarto onde Heidi dormia tranqüilamente, troca as roupas e deita na cama.

-Shido?

Pergunta Heidi ainda sonolenta, ele a puxa para si e a aninha em seu peito.

-Sou eu, meu amor. Agora volte a dormir. Novamente a imagem muda, Heidi chorava abraçada nas pernas, o guerreiro de Mizar entra no quarto.

-Heidi!

-Hagen está morto Shido! Porque os cavaleiros de Atena são tão cruéis?

Ele senta ao lado dela e segura sua mão.

-É uma guerra Heidi, eles estão tentando proteger a deusa deles.

-Eu estou morrendo de medo de que tirem você de mim!

Ele a abraçou.

-Ninguém vai me tirar de você, ficaremos sempre juntos.

-Promete.

Ele sorriu para ela.

-Sim, eu prometo.

A imagem muda, aparecia Heidi sentada em uma sala em frente a uma lareira, quando o namorado entra.

-Shido?

-Heidi chegou a minha vez de lutar.

O rosto da portuguesa empalideceu.

-Não.. você não pode.

Ela o abraça e começa a chorar desesperadamente. O guerreiro a beija, e eleva seu cosmo.

-Eu passei um pouco do meu cosmo para você... irá te proteger.

-Shido falando assim até parece uma despedida..

Ele a segura.

-Eu tenho que ir.. um dos cavaleiros já chegou ao castelo.

Ela caminha até a porta e para.

-Eu amo você Heidi.

-Eu também te amo Shido.

A imagem mostra Heidi com os cabelos curtos sentada junto a Hilda.

-Mandou me chamar Hilda?

-Sim Heidi. Atena está procurando secretárias... e eu pensei em você.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

-Heidi querida, ficar em Asgard está te fazendo mal, cada dia que passa você fica mais deprimida.

-Você está certa Hilda mas.. é tão difícil.

-Eu sei querida mas, você tem que ser forte. Aqui está o e-mail, mande seu currículo. E se você conseguir o emprego quero que lute pela sua felicidade.

-Sim, Hilda. Muito obrigada por tudo.

A imagem some, Heidi chorava desesperadamente, todos os cavaleiros olhavam chocados para ela.

-Heidi... deve ter sido tão difícil..

Disse Nika se aproximando.

-Sim..

Shura olhou para Clair, ela estava pálida.

-Clair?

A francesa se aproxima de Heidi e fica de joelhos.

-Clair o que você está fazendo?!!?

Perguntou a portuguesa assustada.

-Me perdoe...

Os cavaleiros olhavam tudo muito confusos, principalmente Shura. Heidi não entendia a amiga. Kanon se ajoelhou do lado de Clair.

-Eu também tenho que pedir perdão...

Clair olha para ele.

-Eu era o dragão marinho...

A francesa arregala os olhos.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? O Kanon eu até entendo mas, porque a Clair está de joelhos?

Perguntou Milo.

-Atena... mostre para eles..

Pediu a francesa.

A tela se iluminou, mostrava Clair entrando em uma mansão enorme, tinha 16 anos, ela caminhava pelos corredores com calma até parar em uma porta. Ela bate.

-Pode entrar!

A garota entra na sala, Julian Solo estava parado e ao ver a menina deu um enorme sorriso. A francesa corre até ele e o abraça.

-Julian!!

-Minha prima querida! Como você esta?

-Estou ótima! E você?

-Nunca estive tão bem.

Clair olha para ele com curiosidade. Mas, cambaleia.

-Você está bem?

Perguntou Julian.

-Sim, só que não consigo me acostumar com o calor da Grécia.

Eles sentam em uma mesa onde o garoto entrega uma garrafa de água para a francesa.

-Obrigada. Confesso que fiquei surpresa quando recebi seu telefonema dizendo que tinha algo importante para me falar.

-Eu imaginei que ia ficar, mas me diga como estão as coisas na sua casa?

A expressão da menina mudou.

-As coisas estão solitárias, Louis se mudou para Milão e Marie para Nova York, papai trabalha muito e só o vejo nas quartas.

-E a sua mãe?

-Esta sempre viajando, e quando não está, se tranca em seu escritório.

-Você odeia aquele lugar.

A menina tomou um gole de água.

-Eu amo Paris mas, as vezes sinto que vou morrer de solidão.

Ele afagou os cabelos da prima.

-Então foi uma boa idéia te chamar para passar um tempo comigo.

-Com certeza. Mas, me diga, o que você queria me contar?

Ele se levantou e a guiou até um penhasco que levava diretamente para o mar.

-se te contar você não vai acreditar, será melhor mostrar.

Ele a segura pela cintura e se joga do penhasco a menina grita apavorada, eles caem na água e pouco tempo depois se encontravam no templo de Poseidon. Clair estava muito pálida, seu corpo era muito frágil.

-Isso é incrível.

Disse a menina sentando no chão.

-Você está bem?

-Não se preocupe, sabe como meu corpo é frágil. Mas, daqui a pouco estarei melhor.

-Essa fragilidade me preocupa..

Clair deu um sorriso fraco.

-Me diga Julian: que lugar é esse? Como conseguimos chegar até aqui?

-Este é o templo erguido em minha homenagem...

Neste momento Thetis aparece.

-Poseidon o anel foi colocado em Hilda de Poláris.

-Poseidon?!!?

Perguntou Clair chocada.

-Sim Clair, eu sou Poseidon.

A menina olhou para ele assustada.

-Não é possível,você é meu primo. Eu te conheço desde que nasci, você não pode ser um deus!

-Thetis, me deixe a sós com a minha prima, por favor.

-Sim..

A marina de sereia se afasta. E o deus dos mares estica a mão para a Clair.

-a minha alma estava aprisionada mas, fui libertado por um de meus marinas.

-Talvez eu demore um pouco para absorver tudo isso.

Poseidon riu.

-Venha Clair, quero te mostrar todo o templo.

A imagem muda, mostrava Clair em um belíssimo quarto, usava um vestido azul que ia até seus joelhos e estava sentada na cama, seus cabelos estavam ondulados ouve batidas na porta.

-Pode entrar.

Julian entra.

-Gostou do quarto?

-Sim , é lindo! Muito obrigada Julian!

Ele sorri para a prima.

-Fico contente por isso. Tenho um presente para você.

-Mais do que férias em baixo do oceano?

Brincou a menina, ele mostra uma delicada tiara feita de conchas e pérolas.

-É linda.

Ela coloca nos cabelos.

-Ficou linda em você.

Comentou o deus, que tocou o rosto de Clair com doçura. A menina arregala os olhos.

-Tenho que ir.

Ele sai do quarto.

-Deve ter sido apenas impressão minha... ele é meu primo nunca faria algo assim.

Ela diz para si mesma. A imagem muda novamente, Thetis e Clair conversavam, além da tiara usava uma jóia que ia de seu dedo médio até o cotovelo.

-Thetis, Julian está me tratando de forma estranha... e eu sei que você pode me explicar...

-Clair eu..

-Por favor Thetis.

A marina via o desespero nos olhos da francesa e por isso resolveu contar.

-Clair, Poseidon se apossou do corpo de Julian...

-Isso significa que, meu primo não existe mais?

-Sim...

Ela senta e sente as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

-Clair, não chore. Você não percebe o seu poder? Você fez um deus se apaixonar por você! Isso aconteceu pouquíssimas vezes em toda a história! Você é uma pessoa especial! Devia se sentir honrada.

-Eu vou para o meu quarto.

A menina corre para seu quarto, onde se joga na cama e chora. A imagem mostra Clair, sentada em frente a um dos pilares, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e usava a tira, vestia um vestido longo azul marinho que deixava um de seus ombros descobertos. O deus aparece, a menina se levanta.

-Poseidon.

-Não tenha medo de mim Clair.

Ela abaixa o rosto, o deus segura a face da menina entre suas mãos.

-O universo pode me temer... menos você.

Ele beija a menina, ela sente umas lágrimas escorrerem, ele se afasta no mesmo instante.

-Não chore..

-Por favor Poseidon, pare a batalha em Asgard.

-Não...

Ela começa a chorar. E ele segura a mão dela.

-Me peça qualquer coisa que eu te darei, o mundo inteiro está ao seu alcance basta me pedir, até mesmo a vida eterna... te levaria para o Olimpo viver a eternidade ao meu lado quando essa vida humana acabasse, basta me pedir. Mas, nunca me peça para parar de lutar...

Ela não disse nada, ele passou o rosto no pescoço da menina.

-Você não percebe o poder que tem nas mãos? Tem um deus disposto a fazer coisa pela sua felicidade e para ter o seu amor...

Issak aparece neste momento.

-Poseidon, estamos com problemas em Asgard, parece os cavaleiros de bronze derrotaram Hilda. Sorento foi até lá.

-Estou indo.

A menina se encontra sozinha novamente e começa a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto quando escuta.

-Pare de sofrer pela humanidade... apenas distraia Poseidon.

Ela se vira lançando um olhar perigoso para o Marina.

-Cuidado Dragão Marinho, basta um pedido meu para você se encontrar com Hades.

A imagem muda, mostra Clair sentada no chão de um banheiro luxuoso aos prantos, seu corpo esta coberto por um lençol.

-Eu não agüento mais..

Ela vai até a porta e abre uma fresta, onde vê Poseidon dormindo, ela chora ainda mais. Ela fecha a porta novamente e fica chorando.

-Te fiz tanto mal assim?

Ela percebe o deus na sua frente. Ela abaixa o rosto, ele usava apenas uma calça.

-Fui cruel em tentar seduzi-la usando o corpo de Julian? Clair, ele não existe mais...

A francesa chora ainda mais, ele a ergue do chão.

-Vai ficar doente e é preciosa demais para eu deixar isso acontecer.

Ele a deita e a cobre.

-Se isso te deixa feliz.. enquanto estiver neste corpo não a tocarei mais..

-E Atena?

-Eu já lhe disse... é a única coisa que não posso te dar.

A imagem muda, mostrando Clair descendo as longas escadas que levavam a seu quarto, usava um vestido azul piscina que ia até seus joelhos. Usava a tiara e duas pulseira feitas de ouro e pérolas.

-Poseidon? Onde está Atena? Disse que ela estava aqui..

-Presa no Pilar principal..

Ela arregala os olhos.

-Poseidon aquele lugar enche de água! Ela pode morrer!!

-Clair não se esqueça que sou um deus! Não questione meus atos!

A garota lança um olhar mortal para ele.

-É para isso que me trouxe aqui? Para atormentar alguém com seus atos monstruosos! Desde o momento em que cheguei, você cometeu coisas horríveis, como controlar a representante de Odin! Você não é um deus! É um monstro!

Ela sobe correndo as escadas e entra em seu quarto, estava chorando. Ela tira as pulseiras e as joga longe, assim como a tiara.

-Eu não posso mais suportar.. para mim chega.

Ela se levanta, corre até o banheiro e tranca a porta .

-Vou acabar com isso... eu preciso acabar com isso...

Ela observa todo o banheiro até achar o que procurava, um pequeno frasco que o deus havia lhe dado.

-Você pediu para usar isso para me proteger.... é o que estou fazendo.

Ela bebe o conteúdo do frasco e pouco tempo depois seu corpo se torna pálido, ela coloca a mão sobre o peito com uma expressão de dor e agonia, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Thetis bate na porta do quarto.

-Clair?

Como não houve resposta a marina entrou, olhou para tudo desconfiada e se aproximou do banheiro.

-Clair?

Ela tenta abrir a porta mas, estava trancada.

-Clair? Está tudo bem?

O silêncio a incomodou.

-Clair??! Eu vou arrombar a porta se você não responder.

Novamente silêncio, a marina de sereia golpeia a porta com força e encontra Clair caída no chão.

-Ah não!!!!

Ela corre até a humana, seu coração não batia mais.

-Como pode fazer isso!??!

Ela levanta a garota e a leva até a cama.

-Melhor chamar o mestre Poseidon.

A imagem muda, mostrando o deus olhando o corpo morto da menina, os olhos estavam mareados. Ele se aproxima lentamente da cama a pegando em seus braços.

-Clair..

Sua voz era apenas um leve sussurro. Ele eleva seu cosmo ao máximo, seus corpos são cobertos pelo imenso cosmo do deus dos mares. De repente o som da respiração da menina é ouvida. Ela abre os olhos.

-Poseidon...

O olhar dela era confuso.

-Porque Clair?

A expressão dele era triste.

-Eu não podia mais agüentar...

Ele a colocou na cama.

-Não se preocupe, essa batalha em breve vai acabar... e se você quiser... a libertarei.

Ela toca no rosto do deus.

-O que aconteceu?

Ele sorriu.

-Deuses estão acostumados a terem tudo o que querem... me perdoe se a machuquei..

Eles entrelaçaram seus dedos.

-Meu corpo... está estranho...

-Eu lhe dei uma parte razoável do meu cosmo, é um cosmo divino e por isso seu corpo está sofrendo para absorver mas, depois de absorvido seu poder será semelhante ao de um cavaleiro de ouro.

A menina olhava para ele chocada, ele acaricia os cabelos dela

-Você estará sempre segura, não precisa ter medo.

Ele pega algo na mesa ao lado da cama, eram as jóias que havia jogado fora.

-não gostou delaS?

-Gostei.. só estava nervosa...

Ela sentou na cama e pegou a delicada tiara.

-Ela quebrou... me desculpe.

-Não se preocupe...

A imagem muda novamente, mostrava Clair em seu quarto e tudo tremia, parecia que todo o templo estava prestes a desmoronar.

A menina se segurava para não cair quando o deus apareceu.

-Os cavaleiros de bronze estão se aproximando.

-Eles iram destruir tudo para salvar Atena..

Ela disse com medo.

-Sim... e em breve será a minha vez de lutar. E antes disso queria lhe dar algo.

Ele tinha uma caixa feita de ouro nas mãos, ele a puxou para mais perto dele e disse:

-O que estou te dando é a maior honra que um humano pode receber, cuide muito bem disso.

Ela abre a caixa e encontra um colar. A corrente era dura e de ouro e tinha uma enorme pedra azul marinho, jamais havia visto uma pedra como aquela.

-O que é isso?

Ela perguntou.

-O nome é pedra dos mares... pode não parecer mas, isso é uma armadura.

A francesa arregalou os olhos, mais um grande temor a menina quase cai no chão.

-Porque está me dando isso?

-É a única que pode usá-lo.

Os tremores ficam mais fortes.

-E tenho que ir, esta batalha irá terminar...

-Poseidon..

Ele beija a testa da humana.

-Eu te liberto.... minha sarcedotisa.

Ele sai do lugar.

A outra imagem mostra Kanon saindo do mar, levava o corpo de Clair, ele a coloca na areia.

-Como Poseidon pode dar tamanha honra para uma humana comum?

Ele olha a menina e sai.

Última imagem mostra Clair mexendo em um computador, pela janela do quarto podia se ver a Torre Eiffel, devia ser sua casa.

-Clair?

A menina se vira e encontra Thetis.

-Thetis!!

Elas se abraçam.

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim te fazer uma visita.

As duas começam a conversar até que a marina lhe entrega um papel.

-O que é isso?

-O email da fundação de Atena. Ela esta em busca de secretárias...

Clair olha meio confusa para a amiga.

-Poseidon antes de.... ser selado. Falou que desejava que você não fosse mais tão solitária.

A francesa pegou o papel.

-Muito obrigada Thetis.

A imagem some. Todos olhavam para Clair que continuava no chão, Shura estava paralisado.

* * *

Olá para todos que estão acompanhando a fic!! esse cap ta beeem grandinhos para os meus padrões mas, eu gostei dele! Ta, antes de qualquer coisa eu queroa me explicar! as cenas do passado de Clair e Heidi foram maiores porque as duas presenciaram uma guerra inteira, diferente de Lizzie e Nika que só viram um ocorrido. Bem, como vcs podem ver as meninas num eram taaaao normais como s eimaginava! deixem reviews por favooor!

Julyana Apony: siiim, a Lizzie é bem corajosa! É a única das 4 q tv coragem de se declarar! espero q vc goste do cap, e num m odeie plo q eu fiz com a Heidi e a Clair. heh beijo


	7. Novas Verdades

Cap. 7 Novas verdades

Clair continuava de joelhos, sua cabeça estava baixa e Kanon estava ao seu lado. Heidi olhava para a amiga com os olhos mareados.

-Clair... Kanon...

Ela se ajoelha no chão e abraça os dois com força.

-Não precisam me pedir perdão...

Os três permanecem abraçados por um tempo, assim que se afastam Atena diz:

-Clair?

-Sim?

A deusa faz sinal para Mu se aproximar.

-Você trouxe o colar para o santuário?

-Sim..

-Poderia trazê-lo? Mu vai com você..

-Sim, Atena.

Ela segura o braço do ariano e os dois somem, em nenhum momento a francesa olhou para Shura.

Eles voltam, o rosto da menina estava pálido e trazia nas mãos a caixa dourada, que entrega para a deusa.

-Você sabe o que significa isso?

-Na verdade não..

Ela olha para Kanon, que responde:

-Ser a Sarcedotisa de Poseidon é o equivalente a ser o Grande Mestre aqui no Santuário.

-O QUE??!?1

Os cavaleiros exclamaram, a deusa segura o colar nas mãos.

-Clair use esse colar sempre nos seu pescoço, irá te dar uma proteção a mais.

-Atena, ser a sarcedotisa de Poseidon muda alguma coisa..

-Em relação ao seu emprego?

Disse a deusa, ela abaixou o rosto.

-Sim..

-bem, caso ocorra uma guerra você terá que lutar junto aos marinas mas, fora isso nada.

A francesa pareceu ficar aliviada, ela pegou o colar e o colocou no pescoço.

-Acho que já as fiz passar por coisas demais por um dia, estão liberados.

Aos poucos todos foram para suas casas.

Heidi entrou na casa e foi até a cozinha onde pegou uma cerveja, abriu e tomou vários goles seguidos. Seu olhar estava perdido, ver sua vida com Shido havia aberto as feridas novamente. Quem ela queria enganar? As feridas nunca haviam se fechado, se sentia sozinha e com raiva. Raiva por Enzo ter visto, por mostrar para ele sua maior fraqueza, aquele homem não merecia saber da vida dela!

Máscara da morte olhava para Heidi, ela estava com as duas mãos no balcão e sua cabeça estava baixa, naquele dia havia visto ela de um jeito diferente. Escutou um barulho e viu que a portuguesa chorava. Ele se aproximou e abriu a geladeira, tirando uma garrafa de Vodka.

-Isso é melhor que cerveja...

Ela olhou para ele, este era o máximo de gentileza que conseguiria receber dele e sentiu ainda mais raiva.

-Querendo dormir comigo de novo?

Ela perguntou seca.

-Pense o que você quiser..

Ele respondeu e saiu da cozinha. A portuguesa deu um murro no balcão.

-Que merda!!

Começou a chorar ainda mais e olhou para a garrafa, se fosse Shido, o que ele teria feito? Com certeza ia abraçá-la e dizer para chorar o quanto quisesse. Ele era tão doce!

Ela foi até o seu quarto com a garrafa, a colocou em cima da mesa e entrou no banheiro ligando o chuveiro e entrando de roupa e tudo.

-Que merda..

Ela dizia entre os soluços, chorava de saudades de Shido, de Asgard e principalmente pela frieza de Máscara da Morte. Heidi sentou no chão, abraçou sua pernas e deixou a água molhar ainda mais seu corpo.

Já havia escurecido quando Mdm saiu do quarto, percebeu as roupas da menina penduradas, estavam ensopadas. Ele foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, a garrafa estava intacta e foi quando olhou para as escadas e viu ela sentada. Heidi usava uma calça de pijama e uma regata, os cabelos estavam molhados e olhava para o céu.

-Sente falta de Asgard?

Ele perguntou sentando do lado dela.

-Todos os dias...

Ele percebeu uma cicatriz no braço dela.

-Porque continuou lá?

Ela olhou para ele.

-Porque devo te contar minha vida Enzo? Eu não sei nada da sua.

-Eu nasci em Trento na Itália, meu pai morreu quando eu tinha oito anos, e minha mãe me mandou para o santuário para que eu tivesse uma vida melhor. Eu mando dinheiro para ela e minha irmã Cecília todo mês.

Heidi olhou para ele, ele olhava para o céu e sua expressão era séria.

-Porque é uma pessoa tão cruel?

Ele a olhou no mesmo instante.

-É uma pergunta válida já que quer saber mais de mim..

Ela completou.

-Meu treinamento...

Ele respondeu. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Heidi olhava para o cavaleiro e se perguntava pelo que ele havia passado para se tornar uma pessoa daquele jeito.

-Agora me responda..

-Eu cortei meu cabelo no primeiro dia do meu treinamento.

Máscara ficou confuso.

-Depois da morte dos guerreiros deuses eu tentei conseguir a armadura de Dubhe.

-E conseguiu?

-Sim..

Novamente o silêncio, Heidi abraçou suas pernas e fechou os olhos, lembranças amargas invadiram sua mente. O cavaleiro olhava para ela, viu os olhos se apertaram como se quisessem tirar algo da cabeça.

Ele levantou e foi para a cozinha, Heidi não ligou certamente ele devia ter cansado de ficar perto dela, continuou lembrando de sua vida em Asgard quando ouviu:

-Venha..

A portuguesa se vira e percebe que havia uma macarronada em cima da mesa, ela mal conseguia acreditar. Ela sentou na mesa e os dois começaram a comer em silêncio.

-Porque está me tratando tão bem?

-Eu só fiz comida...

-Para seus padrões isso é tratar bem.

Ela respondeu, ele ficou em silêncio, o resto do jantar foi silencioso.

-Eu lavo.

Heidi disse levantando e pegando os pratos, Máscara continuava sentado olhando para as costas da menina.

Dohko e Nika entraram na casa, riam e falavam sobre o casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei, fizeram algo para comer e sentaram na mesa.

-Dohko estou preocupada..

-Com Heidi e Clair?

Ela deu uma garfada e respondeu.

-Sim, e Shura também. Você viu o rosto dele? Não sei se ele conseguiu absorver aquilo direito. A Heidi também, ela já estava com problemas e ter lembranças tão dolorosas sendo mostrada para todos não deve ter ajudado muito. E a Clair... ela é uma mulher muito forte eu sei que ela vai agüentar mas, mesmo assim eu não posso deixar de me preocupar.

Dohko segurou a mão dela.

-Acho que eles precisam de um pouco de tempo Nika e elas sabem que se precisarem podem vir até você.... que é uma boa amiga.

A russa segurou a mão dele também, trocaram um longo olhar e depois voltaram a comer. Depois lavaram a louça e sentaram no sofá enquanto bebiam chá. Nika estava com uma expressão que o cavaleiro não conseguiu decifrar.

-Em que você está pensando?

Ele percebeu que a menina ficou constrangida.

-Dohko, você... nada não.

Ele estranhou, ela nunca ficara sem graça perto dele.

-Pode falar..

-Você disse que não se envolve a mais de 200 anos com ninguém e eu fiquei curiosa sobre sua vida amorosa.

O cavaleiro riu sem graça.

-Bem... eu nunca namorei ninguém, minha vida era toda voltada para o santuário. Eram apenas alguns... casos.

A menina prestava atenção no cavaleiro, apesar de toda a maturidade e visão de mundo, Nika tinha apenas 19 anos e era bastante insegura, depois de ver Lizzie e Aiolos começou a pensar se um dia seria possível se envolver com ele.

-Resumindo, você precisou de uma nova vida para conseguir viver de verdade...

Ela disse.

-Sim...

A menina sorriu para ele.

-Agora você pode viver sua vida como um homem comum Dohko, não a desperdice.

Ela pegou as duas xícaras vazias e levou para a cozinha, o libriano ficou pensando no que ela dissera. Gostava da presença de Nika, ela era espontânea, divertida, sorridente e seu gênio era muito compatível com o dele e não podia negar que ela o afetava. E depois de hoje, que Atena mostrara o quanto suas vidas estavam interligadas... ele estava pensando seriamente em falar tudo isso para ela mas, alguma coisa o impedia.

-Dohko?

-Sim?

Ela riu.

-Estava com a cabeça nas nuvens!

-Um pouco.

Ela sentou ao lado dele novamente, Dohko a observou, era tão nova....

-Dohko o que foi?

-Nada..

Ele colocou a mão no rosto. Nika segurou o rosto dele e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

-Dohko me fala o que está te incomodando.

Ele olhou para o rosto dela, a franja longa castanho avermelhado, os olhos castanhos que tinham um brilho único, a boca. Ele se desvencilhou dela.

-Eu vou dormir..

-Você tava bem até agora pouco, foi algo que eu fiz?

Ela perguntou segurando o braço dele, ele deu um sorriso e acariciou o rosto dela.

-Não se preocupe ta? Eu vou dormir agora. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Ele entrou no quarto e se atirou na cama, ele sabia o que o impedia... era a diferença de idade. Nika era amiga de Shiryu e Shunrei, que eram como seus filhos, isso não era certo, ele tinha mais de dois séculos de vida!!

Nika continuava sentada no sofá, estava confusa, Dohko tinha ficado estranho de repente. Ela se levantou, devia ser coisa da cabeça dela. Ela foi para seu quarto e dormiu tranqüilamente enquanto Dohko passava a noite pensando em seus sentimentos.

Lizzie e Aiolos entraram na casa em silêncio, estavam de mãos dadas.

-Vou tomar um banho. Quer ir junto?

Perguntou Aiolos.

-Adoraria.

Os dois estavam na enorme banheira do sagitariano, um estava de frente para o outro, ele observava a menina.

-Aiolos ta me deixando constrangida.

Ela disse desviando o rosto com as bochechas coradas. Ele riu e se inclinou, beijando-a.

-Não consigo evitar, você é linda.

Ela ficou ainda mais corada.

-Aiolos... você é o melhor amigo do Shura né?

-Sim..

-Acha que ele vai reagir bem a tudo o que viu hoje?

O cavaleiro passou as mãos pelo cabelo molhado.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Ele só precisa de um tempo.

-Mas, você viu a cara dele no último templo?

-Não se preocupe Lizzie.

A menina ficou um tempo em silêncio até um sorriso brotar em seu rosto.

-O que foi?

O cavaleiro perguntou curioso.

-Eu fiquei imaginando como você era na época que conheceu meu irmão...

Aiolos também sorriu.

-É incrível como nossa vida estava interligada...

Eles se abraçaram.

Clair e Shura entraram em casa, a menina estava em silêncio e olhava para o chão.

-Vou fazer alguma coisa para a gente comer.

Ele disse indo para a cozinha, não sabia como agir com ela, sabia que ela tinha muitas cicatrizes mas, jamais pensou que elas fossem tão profundas. Clair o seguiu e sentou na mesa, estava com vergonha de Shura, ele havia visto o lado negro de sua vida.

O cavaleiro começou a preparar a janta.

-Vou fazer aquela salada de manga...

-Eu te ajudo.

Ela levantou e ficou ao lado dele descascando as frutas, tudo ficou em silêncio novamente. Clair tinha um olhar triste, não podia perder Shura, o amava demais. O cavaleiro percebe o olhar da menina e larga a faca e segura a mão dela.

-Clair..

Ela não olha para ele e sim para a mão do cavaleiro, não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

-Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que você passou ....

Ela sentiu seu coração apertar dentro de seu peito, ela sabia o que vinha agora: a despedida. Ela era aliada de Poseidon, que havia tentado matar Atena e o mundo, era uma inimiga. Clair sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta e por isso se afastou dele, ela olhava para a mesa, estava de costas para ele e segurava o choro.

-Não precisa dizer Shura... eu sei...

-Sabe?

Ele perguntou confuso. Algumas lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto dela, ela não queria ouvir aquela despedida.

-Eu sei que eu sou uma inimiga, eu estive do lado de Poseidon. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer quando isso fosse descoberto, não se preocupe.

Ela disse e depois partiu para o seu quarto, inicialmente o cavaleiro ficou sem reação mas, depois largou tudo e foi atrás dela. Shura entrou no quarto e percebeu que Clair fazia as malas, ele segurou o braço dela.

-O que você está fazendo?!

Ela olhou para ele pela primeira vez, seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas e seu olhar era de uma tristeza sem tamanho.

-Eu sou uma traidora! Eu sei que um cavaleiro de oura jamais suportaria uma coisa dessas!!!

Ela abaixou a cabeça, soluçava baixinho enquanto o cavaleiro segurava seu braço, Clair sempre fora uma garota forte que guardava tudo para si mas, a possibilidade de perder Shura era dolorosa demais.

O cavaleiro a abraçou com carinho.

-Clair não foi sua culpa, você não é uma traidora...

Ela continuava a chorar.

-Você lutou contra aquilo, você acabou com apropria vida por não conseguir agüentar aquela injustiça.... Clair você é uma pessoa muito boa...

A francesa olhou para ele.

-Eu.. posso .. ficar?

Shura secou as lágrimas dela.

-É claro que pode...

Ela o abraçou com força.

-Você guardou isso muito tempo dentro de você, não é mesmo?

Clair afirmou com a cabeça.

-Você não precisa mais lidar com todas suas dores sozinha, lembra da nossa promessa? Eu prometi que você não ia mais se sentir sozinha...

Ele sentiu o abraço ficar um pouco mais forte, Clair era tão delicada que Shura tinha medo de machucá-la mas, a abraçava com carinho.

-Muito obrigada Shura.

Ela disse com o rosto apoiado em seu peito, Shura tinha vontade de beijá-la e dizer o quanto a amava mas, sabia que não era o momento, Clair havia passado por coisas de mais. E diferente dos cavaleiros, ela tivera uma vida normal que de repente mudou drasticamente. Shura acariciava os cabelos da menina que ainda chorava baixinho.

Aos poucos ela se afastou e disse:

-É melhor eu desfazer essas mala.

Ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para sentar na cama.

-Não precisa fazer isso agora.

Clair sentia o calor da mão do cavaleiro, uma sensação gostosa invadiu seu corpo, se sentia segura e acolhida perto dele. Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, que a abraçou novamente, eles ficaram em silêncio, até que a garota adormeceu.

Shura a deitou com cuidado na cama e a cobriu, ficou observando ela dormir, sua Expressão estava mais relaxada e tinha um ar angelical, se perguntava porque uma menina como ela tivera que passar por tanta coisa.

Depois de um tempo, Shura foi para o seu quarto e dormiu sentindo o cheiro dela em suas roupas.

No dia seguinte os cavaleiros estavam no refeitório, quando Nika chegou, o cavaleiro de libra pareceu ficar incomodado o que causou estranhamento.

-Bom dia meninos!

Ela cumprimentou e sentou ao lado de Dohko. Pouco tempo depois Aiolos e Lizzie chegaram e sentaram perto de Aiolia.

-Bom dia casal!!

Todos disseram.

-Dohko está tudo bem? Você está com olheiras...

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Sim, só tive um pouco de dificuldade para dormir.

Nika percebeu que havia algo de errado e devia ter sido sua culpa, ele ficou estranho quando estava com ela.

-Bom dia pessoal!

Disse Heidi chegando junto com Mdm.

-Bom dia!!

Todos responderam com entusiasmo. Os dois sentaram perto de Afrodite e então Shura e Clair entraram, estavam conversando com entusiasmo, a francesa estava com uma expressão mais serena, todos se sentiram aliviados.

-Bom dia!

Os dois cumprimentaram e sentaram na mesa, quando Shion apareceu.

-Clair..

-Sim , Grande Mestre?

Ele sorriu para ela.

-Vim te avisar que a partir de hoje serei seu mestre.

-O QUE??!?!

Todos na mesa exclamaram.

-Atena pediu para que eu a ensinasse a controlar suas habilidades.

-Então você sabe?

-Sim, e achei um dom formidável. E justifica a fragilidade do seu corpo. E meninas, Atena falou que estão dispensadas hoje, você vai comigo para arena Clair e Heidi também.

A portuguesa fez uma cara confusa.

-É a primeira guerreira deusa da história, queremos conhecer suas habilidades.

-O QUE?!?!?

Todos, com exceção de Mdm, gritaram.

-Sim, eu sou a guerreira deusa de Duhbe, a estrela Alfa.

-Pessoal o que estamos esperando?!?!? Agora eu fiquei curiosa, vamos para a arena!!

Disse Nika, quase pulando da mesa.

-Vamos!!!

Disse Milo a seguindo. Pouco tempo depois todos estavam na arena, Shion retirou a capa que usava, por baixo usava uma calça e uma camiseta branca.

-Antes de começarmos o treinamento Clair, eu queria ver as habilidades de Heidi, que pelo que eu soube, era uma lenda viva em Asgard.

A portuguesa riu.

-Grande Mestre, só me tornei lenda por ser mulher, meus poderes são semelhantes ao de todos os outros guerreiros deuses.

-Mesmo assim eu gostaria de ver...

Shion responde com um sorriso.

-Claro! Vai ser bom treinar depois de 2 meses.

Heidi respondeu olhou para todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

-Aiolia... treine com a Heidi, por favor.

-Sim, Mestre.

Os dois caminharam até o meio da arena.

-Podem começar.

-Grande Mestre, você quer um treino com ou sem golpes?

A portuguesa perguntou.

-Embora eu deseje muito ver seus golpes, será melhor um treino sem golpes, não quero ver nenhum dos dois machucado.

Aiolia e Heidi ficaram se encarando durante um bom tempo, até que a menina começou a elevar seu cosmo, ela fechou o punho e o acertou com força no chão, o chão da arena rachou, desequilibrando Aiolia, ela partiu para cima do cavaleiro em alta velocidade desferindo um soco no cavaleiro que caiu para trás. Mas, antes de cair no chão o leonino impulsiona seu corpo para frente acertando um chute certeiro na menina que foi jogada para trás mas, não caiu. Aiolia desferia golpes fortes em direção da menina que desviava com habilidade, até dar uma rasteira no cavaleiro que, por muito pouco, não foi para o chão. E assim continuou por um bom tempo, Nika e Lizzie tinham dificuldades para enxergar.

-Podem parar...

Disse Shion, e os dois pararam. Heidi e Aiolia suavam muito e estavam ofegantes, o leonino estica o braço e diz:

-Parabéns Heidi, você é muito forte. Não sei se ia conseguir te derrotar em uma batalha.

Ela retribuiu o aperto de mão e disse sorrindo:

-Eu digo o mesmo Aiolia, não sei se conseguiria ficar de pé se recebesse um golpe seu.

Os outros cavaleiros ficaram boquiabertos com a habilidade da garota, Aiolia era um dos que se saia melhor nos treinos.

-Caraca Heidi!!

Exclamou Milo e a guerreira riu.

-Gostei de suas habilidades Heidi, é uma guerreira inteligente.

-Como assim, Shion?

Perguntou Nika, ela e Dohko eram os únicos que tratavam Shion como um igual.

-Heidi sabia que o Aiolia era mais forte que ela, fisicamente falando, e que um golpe dele a machucaria, assim como sabia que era muito mais ágil que ele, por isso ela se concentrou em desviar dos golpes de Aiolia e procurar falhas em seus ataques, além de usar o terreno a sua volta como arma. São raros os cavaleiros que fazem isso.

-Uau...

Nika, Lizzie e Clair falaram, os cavaleiros riram da reação delas. Heidi e Aiolia sentaram no chão, enquanto Shion se aproximava de Clair.

-Esta pronta, Clair?

-Nós vamos lutar?

-Sim, eu quero ver como estão as suas habilidades.

A garota olhou para Shura e disse sem graça.

-Grande Mestre eu não sei lutar, não sou como a Heidi.

Ele sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, apenas me mostre o que você sabe.

Ele arrastou a menina para o meio da arena.

-Grande Mestre...

-Pode me chamar de Shion, apesar de ser o seu mestre nós estamos no mesmo nível, somos os responsáveis por manter a ordem dos templos de nossos deuses.

A menina afirmou com a cabeça.

-Podemos começar?

Shion perguntou. Clair fechou os olhos e todos viram um cosmo branco e gentil cercar o corpo da menina. Todos olhavam com bastante atenção, apesar de gostarem de assistir treinos, estavam preocupados com a francesa, que tinha um corpo muito fraco.

Clair abriu os olhos, suas íris haviam mudado de cor! Haviam deixado de sere castanhos para assumirem um tom muito bonito de lilás. O cosmo ficou mais forte e ela olhava pra Shion.

-Vou começar.

Ele disse, indo para cima dela. A garota apenas desviava dos golpes, jamais tentava atacar Shion. Por isso o Grande Mestre a acerta na barriga, e ela cai com força no chão.

-Clair... me ataque.

-Eu não posso.... não quero machucar ninguém.

Ele a olhou. "Ela irá sofrer muito se não mudar esse pensamento logo"

Shion viu o olhar aflito de Shura, era óbvio os sentimentos do cavaleiro e ele sabia que ver a amada lutar era agonizante para o capricorniano.

-Clair..

A menina olhou para ele, o Grande Mestre elevou seu cosmo e olhou para o rosto de Shura.

-Shura, prepare-se! Revolução Estelar!!!!!!!

Vários feixes de luz voaram em direção á Shura, que já estava em posição.

-Shura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gritou Clair desesperada, a menina apareceu na frente do cavaleiro de capricórnio, as palmas de suas mãos estavam abertas e ela gritou.

-Onda protetora de Poseidon!!!!

O cosmo da menina se elevou e foi lançado para frente, como uma onda, colidindo com o ataque de Shion e antes que ele pudesse mandar outra ataque, a menina levantou o punho e o jogou para frente.

-Purificação divina!!!!

Uma luz branca foi em direção a Shion, que por muito pouco, conseguiu desviar. Clair sente seu corpo fraquejar e é segurada por Shura.

-Clair?!

-Você está bem, Shura?

Ela perguntou preocupada, seus olhos continuavam lilases.

-Sim..

Shion se aproximou,a francesa estava sentada no chão.

-O golpe que desferi em Shura era fraco, até mesmo um aprendiz conseguiria suportar, fiz isso para que você reagisse. E apesar de seu poder ainda ser fraco, se sua purificação divina tivesse me atingido, teria conseguido fazer um belo estrago na minha alma.

A menina olhava para ele, que se agachou na sua frente.

-Nenhum de nós quer machucar ninguém Clair, mas, para proteger aqueles que amamos somos capazes de fazer esse sacrifício. Você entende né? Pois foi o que acabou de fazer. Para proteger Shura, você seria capaz de me machucar.

A menina afirmou com a cabeça.

-Você está certo Shion, por favor me ajude a ficar mais forte.

Ele sorriu e afagou os cabelos da pupila.

-Pode deixar, mas, antes é melhor você descansar um pouco, seu corpo não está acostumado.

-Obrigada..

-Foi muito legal!!!

Disse Nika alegremente, sentando do lado da amiga.

-Porque os olhos dela mudaram de cor?

Perguntou Lizzie, que estava entre os braços de Aiolos.

-Pela mesma razão que Shaka está sempre de olhos fechados, ela acumula o cosmo dentro de seu corpo e quando seus olhos mudam de cor, é como se todo seu cosmo entrasse em combustão. Além disso, quando seus olhos ficam lilases, Clair consegue enxergar a alma das pessoas.

Explicou Shion. Os cavaleiros ouviam tudo com muita atenção.

-Essa também é a explicação de porque seu corpo é tão frágil, certo Shion?

Comentou Dohko.

-Sim, acumular este cosmo requer muita energia, o que acaba a deixando fragilizada.

O Grande Mestre respondeu.

-E porque você falou que sua alma sofreria se você tivesse sido atingido?

Nika perguntou.

-Eu vejo a alma das pessoas Nika, e todas possuem a alma corrompida, a diferença é a intensidade. O meu golpe atinge essa parte obscura da alma, a purificando e destruindo, é claro que eu posso parar o processo se eu quiser mas, não tenho habilidade suficiente para isso ainda.

-Isso é incrível..

Comentou Saga.

-Infelizmente a minha proteção é fraca... posso apenas parar um golpe, não posso usá-la para me proteger por muito tempo.

Lamentou Clair.

-Mas, se você atacar logo em seguida, como fez com Shion, não haverá nenhum problema.

Respondeu Mu. Shura observava Clair, cujos olhos já haviam voltado para a cor natural.

-Obrigada Clair.

Ele agradeceu.

-Eu me preocupo muito com você Shura.

Os dois trocaram um olhar repleto de carinho.

-Clair, vamos treinar! Cavaleiros vocês também! Meninas, se quiserem assistir ao treino, fiquem a vontade.

-Obrigada Shion!

Disse Nika, arrastando Lizzie e Heidi para as arquibancadas, os cavaleiros formaram duplas e começaram a treinar e Clair olhou para o seu mestre.

-Vamos começar fortalecendo o seu corpo, quero que faça 250 abdominais.

A menina pensou um pouco e depois deitou no chão, começando o exercício.

-Não se preocupe, meu treinamento não vai deixar seu corpo masculinizado.

A francesa sorriu, apesar de tudo, continuava sendo uma garota vaidosa e Shion sabia disso.

* * *

Olaaaaaaaaaaa aqui esta mais um capitulo da fic, espero que vocês gostem!

Julyana Apony: vc não imagina como fico feliz de ouvir isso, fico contente que tenha gostado tanto do outro capítulo! a partir deste cap, a vida das meninas vai mudar MUITO, esteja preparada para grandes emoções heheheh!


	8. A viagem

Cap.8 A viagem

Três meses se passaram desde as revelações sobre os passados das meninas, Lizzie continuava se dedicando na parte administrativa do santuário e ela e Aiolos estavam cada dia mais apaixonados, ao ponto da menina abandonar de vez seu quarto e se mudar para o quarto do cavaleiro. Heidi além de cuidar da agenda de Saori, também treinava junto com os dourados, havia viajado para Asgard no mês passado para conhecer os novos guerreiros deuses, ela e Máscara da Morte haviam se aproximado um pouco. Clair havia progredido muito em seu treinamento, surpreendendo Shion e Atena, seu mestre acabou se apegando a ela como uma filha e ela e Shura continuavam do mesmo jeito, apesar do cavaleiro estar tendo dificuldades para conseguir conter seus sentimentos. Nika continuava do jeito brincalhão e extrovertido de sempre, ela havia percebido o interesse de Dohko e o atormentava sempre que podia, enquanto o libriano juntava todas as suas forças para não se declarar.

Todos estavam na casa de Shura, Clair havia chamado eles pelo cosmo. Shura, Clair e Heidi estavam sentados no sofá, enquanto Mdm, Lizzie e Dohko estavam sentados na mesa e Aiolos procurava algo na geladeira.

-Pessoal!!

Dizia Nika de pé, todos olharam para ela.

-Hoje de manhã, Atena me chamou e perguntou se estávamos sentindo falta de casa, eu falei que um pouco e então....

-Então...

Disse Heidi.

-Ela nos deu uma viagem!!!! Vamos todos para a Rússia, Portugal, França e Estados Unidos!!!! E se os rapazes quiserem, também para Itália e Espanha!!

-ADOREI A IDÉIA!!!

Disseram Lizzie e Clair no mesmo momento. Os cavaleiros olhavam surpresos.

-Atena... você tem certeza disso Nika?

Perguntou Dohko.

-Tenho sim, olha ela até me deu este papel.

Respondeu entregando a folha para o libriano.

-É verdade então, estou surpreso, Atena nunca foi de fazer essas coisas...

Comentou Dohko.

-Eu também estou surpreso...

Disse Aiolos.

-Na verdade a viagem não será tão cara quanto vocês estão pensando, com exceção do Eua, todos os outros países ficam na Europa e podemos viajar de trem para alguns países. E quando estivermos na Rússia, podemos ficar na minha casa, tenho certeza que a minha família vai amar!

-Na minha casa também!

Disse Heidi.

-A minha também, vocês vão amar Paris!!

Dizia Clair, dando pulinhos de alegria.

-Idem! Vocês vão adorar a minha cidade! Eu vou ensinar vocês a andar a cavalo e vocês vão experimentar a comida da minha mãe!!!!

Lizzie falava animadamente.

-Estou começando a me empolgar também, e eu quero que vocês conheçam Sevilha, podemos ficar na casa da minha avó, vocês vão gostar.... apesar de ser ... humilde, são pessoas muito legais.

Dizia Shura.

-E você Máscara? Vai querer visitar sua casa?

Perguntou Lizzie, o cavaleiro ficou um bom tempo em silêncio até dizer.

-Sim, ficamos na minha casa também.

-Então está combinado!! Pegamos um avião até São Petersburgo, depois outro até Trento e depois, um trem para Paris, Sevilha e Lisboa e então vamos para a terra da Lizzie!

Disse Nika empolgada.

-Caraca Nika! Você decorou o mapa da Europa??

Disse Shura, todos riram.

-Quanto tempo, ficamos em cada cidade?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Podíamos ficar cinco dias..

Falou Heidi.

-E quando vamos?

Perguntou Aiolos, surpreso em como tudo foi decidido rapidamente.

-Depois de amanhã, vou ligar para a minha família! Nem acredito que estou indo para casa!!!!

Disse a Russa, pegando o celular do bolso e ligando para um número, pouco tempo depois falava com alguém em uma língua que os outros não entendiam.

Todos começaram a conversar sobre a viagem, eles nem imaginavam as confusões que os aguardavam.

Era o dia da grande viagem, no fim da tarde pegariam o avião para São Petersburgo e só voltariam para o Santuário depois de um mês! Milo, Kanon e D

Deba deixaram bem claro que queriam lembranças dos países e que, o grupo receberia o grande chifre, todas as agulhas e o satã imperial ao mesmo tempo se esquecessem.

DOHKO E NIKA

Dohko olhava para as roupas espalhadas pela cama, não tinha a mínima idéia do que levar!! Nunca tinha viajado assim, suas viagens eram sempre relacionadas ao santuário.

-Dohko?

Ele viu Nika parada na porta, ela começou a rir.

-Não se preocupe, é apenas uma mala, não a encarnação de Hades!

O cavaleiro riu.

-Se fosse Hades acho que seria mais fácil, não sei arrumar malas.

Nika se aproximou e olhou para as roupas.

-Eu te ajudo, de tanto viajar fiquei boa nisso.

Ela começou a pegar algumas roupas e colocar na mala.

-Está animado?

-Muito.

A russa guardava tudo com cuidado, depois de pouco tempo a mala e a mochila, que ia levar como bagagem de mão, estavam arrumadas.

-Você realmente é boa nisso.

Os dois riram. Ele levou as malas para a sala e depois os dois sentaram no sofá e começaram a conversar, estavam muito animados para aquela viagem!

LIZZIE E AIOLOS

Lizzie havia acabado de deixar sua mala ao lado da de Aiolos, andou por toda a casa, estava muito animada!

-Calma Lizzie.

Disse Aiolos abraçando a namorada.

-Não consigo me controlar, estou muito animada.

Ele beijou a testa dela e disse rindo:

-Você já deu 4 voltas na casa, pequena.

-Tudo isso?

Ela perguntou surpresa e ele riu ainda mais.

-Será que a família da Nika é legal?

Os dois sentaram no sofá.

-Acho que sim, ela sempre fala tão bem deles.

-Como era a sua família?

Ele abriu um sorrisinho.

-Minha mãe era linda, tinha o cabelo igual ao meu e o olhar igual ao do Aiolia, ela era muito calma, adorava cozinhar e era a pessoa mais doce do mundo. Meu pai era um pouco brabo mas, era muito bom, ele sempre dizia para termos honra e lutar por aquilo que achávamos certo.

-Deviam ser pessoas maravilhosas..

-Eram...

Lizzie estava constrangida pela pergunta mas, estava tão curiosa.

-Aiolos, o que houve com eles?

-Minha mãe teve câncer e quando descobrimos já era tarde demais, ela morreu quando eu tinha 6 e o Aiolia 3. No ano seguinte meu pai sofreu um acidente, e uma senhora que era nossa vizinha nos entregou para o Grande Mestre, que me colocou no treinamento para me tornar cavaleiro.

A americana abraçou ele.

-Desculpe por tocar no assunto.

-Não se preocupe...

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até Lizzie voltar a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

-Quanto falta para irmos?

-Quatro horas, pequena.

-Tudo isso?? Esse tempo que não passa...

Aiolos puxou a namorada para o sofá e a deitou.

-Eu sei algo muito interessante para passar o tempo..

Lizzie o trouxe para mais perto e disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-É mesmo?

MÁSCARA DA MORTE E HEIDI

Heidi estava sentada no balcão da cozinha, bebia água e olhava para o além. Já havia arrumado suas coisas e estava esperando o tempo passar quando Máscara da Morte apareceu, abriu a geladeira e pegou outra garrafa de água.

-Você bebendo água?

-Eu sinto sede..

Ele sentou ao lado dela e os dois ficaram em silêncio.O cavaleiro olhou para a menina.

-Não vai trocar de roupa?

-Daqui a pouco.

Continuaram em silêncio até que ela foi para seu quarto trocar de roupa. E quando voltou usava uma calça jeans e uma bata azul.

-Está parecendo uma garota..

Ele disse, a menina riu.

-Eu engano bem..

SHURA E CLAIR

Shura colocou sua mala na sala e depois foi para o quarto de Clair, a menina olhava para algo na cama e falava alguma coisa em francês.

-Clair? Ta tudo bem?

Ela se virou e ele viu uma quantidade imensa de produtos na cama.

-Meus cremes não cabem...

Ele se aproximou.

-Mas, são muitos!

Disse assustado, a menina riu.

-Talvez você esteja certo...vou diminuir o número.

Ela começou a olhar as embalagens.

-Fora os cremes, o resto está pronto?

-Sim, arrumei ontem a noite para não me atrasar.

O cavaleiro sentou do lado dela, que abriu dois potinhos e aproximou um do rosto do cavaleiro.

-Escolhe qual tem o cheiro melhor.

Ele cheirou os dois, e então apontou para o potinho azul.

-Este.

Começaram a conversar enquanto a garota terminava de arrumar as coisas.

No vôo todos os cavaleiros sentaram com suas pupilas. Heidi fechou os olhos e segurou na cadeira com força quando o avião decolou.

-Tem medo de voar?

Perguntou Mdm.

-Tenho, e daí?

-Uma guerreira que pode morrer a qualquer momento e se apavora com um avião... é engraçado.

-Cala a boca Enzo.

O cavaleiro riu, já havia se passado alguns minutos e a garota continuava agarrada na cadeira, estava pálida e suava frio, nunca ia admitir mas, estava quase entrando em pânico. Poderia conversar com os outros amigos para se distrair mas, os casais estavam distantes, sendo que Heidi e Máscara estavam no fundo do avião.

A portuguesa sentiu algo quente em sua mão e abriu os olhos, Máscara a segurava, Heidi sentiu algo em seu estômago e uma sensação anestesiante invadiu o seu corpo e ela sabia que não era nenhum truque, era o toque dele que a afetava desse jeito.

-Se o avião cair..

-Obrigada por me apavorar ainda mais.

Ele a olhou com raiva e ela se calou.

-Se o avião cair... eu vou te proteger..

Uma sensação de conforto invadiu seu corpo, e ela sentiu seus olhos pesarem e pouco tempo depois dormia tranqüilamente. Ele havia usado seu cosmo para fazê-la folheava uma revista quando sentiu o cosmo de Mdm.

"o que você está fazendo?"

Ele perguntou pelo cosmo.

"Fazendo o piá dormir"

"Você ainda vai se arrepender de tratar a Heidi assim"

"Não é da sua conta"

Shura começou a rir, ele já estava se arrependendo!

-Porque você está rindo?

Perguntou Clair.

-Estava conversando com o Máscara, nada de mais.

-O Enzo é uma pessoa muito especial.

O cavaleiro olhou para ela.

-É impressionante, você é a única que ele respeita. E é mais impressionante ainda que você nunca teve medo dele.

A garota fechou livro que lia.

-Eu consigo ver a alma das pessoas Shura, e isso mostra como elas realmente são. O Enzo é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

-O que você viu na minha alma?

Ela abaixou o rosto, um pouco constrangida.

-Eu vi muitas coisas. Eu vi que você era uma pessoa muito boa, gentil mas, que havia algo que te machucava muito. Depois eu descobri que foi a morte do Aiolos.

Ele abaixou o rosto.

-Desculpe tocar nesse assunto..

-Não se preocupe.

O silêncio surgiu até que o cavaleiro disse:

-Que livro você está lendo?

-Cartas do Front. É uma seleção de cartas que os soldados mandavam e recebiam nas guerras.

O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos.

-É muito comovente, ver que para muitos deles, as pessoas que eles amavam era tudo que os fazia suportar aqueles terrores.

-Em momentos de guerra as pessoas se prendem a aquilo que mais amam.

-Sim, estava lendo uma carta de uma mulher para seu marido que estava desaparecido, quando se separaram ela estava grávida de seis meses, olhe: "Não consigo pensar em ti de outro modo senão vivo. E se finalmente me dissessem que talvez não estejas mais vivo, possivelmente jamais possa aceitar. Jamais poderei lembrar de ti senão como a pessoa cheia de vida que eu conheci. Ainda que me mostrem fotos tuas para provar, eu jamais acreditarei. Esta será minha cruz, minha sina e minha eterna alegria, que, em minha mente, estarás sempre vivo com a mesma intensidade de quando te tinha comigo. "

Shura estava comovido.

-E você Shura?

-Eu?

-Sim, você passou por muita coisa, a quem você se agarrou?

Ele olhou para ela.

-Eu me agarrei a Atena e a minha família mas, acho que hoje tudo seria diferente.

-Como assim?

-Eu me agarraria a outras pessoas...

Clair sorriu.

-E quem seriam essas pessoas?

-Segredo..

Os dois riram, Shura não ia se declarar ainda, não era o momento certo.

Nika olhava para os dois.

-O Shura e a Clair combinam tanto...

Ela disse.

-É verdade. Na verdade é até estranho ver o Shura assim.

Dohko respondeu.

-Como assim?

-Antes da Clair, o Shura era igual ao Milo e ao Kanon: um galã. Claro que ele respeitava todas as mulheres, e diferente do Milo e do Kanon, ele era muito discreto mas, todos nós sabíamos.

Nika estava sem fala, por isso Dohko continuou.

-Mas, então a Clair veio para o santuário e o Shura começou a se apegar, e agora ele está mais comportado e o melhor, ele está mais feliz.

-Eu posso dizer o mesmo por ela, antes a Clair era mais séria e não falava dos sentimentos dela ma,s hoje ela está mais solta e eu vejo que ela confia em nós. Eu queria saber porque eles ainda não estão juntos, está super na cara que os dois se amam.

Dohko olhou para a russa.

-Acho que na hora certa tudo vai se resolver, o Shura não é bobo... muito pelo contrário.

Nika riu.

-Nem acredito que estou voltando para casa..

-Nika e você?

Ela o olhou confusa.

-Eu te falei da minha vida amorosa, falamos dos casais e você nunca me falou da sua..

Nika riu.

-Bem.. eu só tive um namorado em toda a minha vida, durou 2 anos, quando começamos a namorar eu tinha 16 e ele 24, ele era professor.

Dohko ficou surpreso, não imaginava isso.

-Como era o nome dele?

-Yuri.

-E como vocês se conheceram?

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira e começou:

-Quando voltei de Madri, comecei a fazer um curso de fotografia em uma Universidade da minha cidade e ele dava aula lá para o curso de história. Um dia estava passeando pelo campus e esbarrei nele.

Dohko sentiu ciúmes, sabia que era ridículo mas, não conseguia se controlar.

-E porque terminaram?

-Bem, eu viajava muito e nos víamos pouco, pois ele começou a não me acompanhar nas viagens. E tínhamos objetivos completamente diferentes e eu descobri que ele tinha casos com umas alunas...

E novamente o cavaleiro foi controlado pelas emoções, mas, naquele momento ele sentia raiva daquele tal de Yuri, que tinha uma garota perfeita e a feriu.

-Ele devia ser um babaca, para fazer uma coisa dessas...

Nika se assustou, jamais tinha visto Dohko falar assim de alguém mas, por alguma razão, ficou feliz em perceber a importância que tinha para ele.

O restante da viagem foi calma, Mdm acabou dormindo também, assim como Clair, Shura e Dohko. E Nika ficou acordada contando os minutos para rever a sua família.

* * *

Olaa para todos!! esse cap ficou pequeno mas, tem explicação: eu vou fazer um cap para cada país que eles visitarem já que passaram vários dias lá. Ahh! e sobre o livro que a Clair estava lendo: ele existe sim! e é muito bom! chorei um monte lendo ele.  
e no prox cap: Dohko conhece a família da Nika!! Uma família bem anormal, diga-se de passagem! uahuahuahu. EW já aviso, esse mochilão que eles vão fazer vai dar o que falar! preparem-se!

Julyana Apony: hehe ele está tentando mesmo mas, é fofo memso assim né? hahaha em breve a Heidi vai conhecer a familia do Mdm e muitas coisas podem acontecer! espero q esteja gostando da fic!


	9. Rússia

Cap. 9 Rússia

Quando o grupo saiu da área de desembarque, todos estavam ansiosos para conhecer a família de Nika.

-MÃE! PAI! FRANS!! VONDA!!!

Nika gritou correndo até um grupinho de quatro pessoas e os abraçou, os amigos se comoveram com o carinho com que a menina foi recebida.

-Pessoal, deixe eu apresentar vocês. Esse é o meu pai Vladimir Sherer.

-Oi pessoal!

O pai de Nika era alto e os cabelos vermelhos batiam em seus ombros e estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo, os olhos azuis eram alegres, e tinha uma barriga bem grande mas, tudo isso só o tornava uma figura ainda mais simpática.

-Essa é a minha mãe, Yeva Sherer.

-Oi para todo mundo!!

A mãe de Nika, tinha a mesma cor de cabelo que a filha mas, seus cabelos eram curtos e seus olhos da cor mel, tinha uma aparência delicada e calorosa.

-E esse é o meu irmão mais novo, Frans e a minha prima Vonda.

O irmão de Nika era a versão dela masculina mas, os cabelos eram curtinhos e era bem mais alto que ela. E a prima tinha um cabelo longo e ondulado vermelho vivo, a pele era branca e cheia de sardas e delicados olhos azuis.

-Pessoal, esse é o Dohko, Heidi, Clair, Lizzie, Aiolos, Shura e Máscara da morte.

-Máscara da Morte?

Perguntou Frans.

-É um apelido.

Ela explicou, e antes que qualquer um pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, a mãe de Nika foi até Dohko e segurou o rosto dele.

-Mas, que rapazinho lindo!! E parece tão novinho, Nika! Se eu tivesse conhecido mocinhos bonitos assim talvez não tivesse casado com.. isso.

Ela respondeu apontando para o marido, todos riram

-Yeva confessa! Eu sei que você gosta da minha barriguinha sensual!!

Ele respondeu piscando e passado a mão na barriga.

-Mãe! Pai!

-Nika querida, morando na mesma casa que um rapaz tão bonito, esta usando proteção?

Dohko e Nika ficaram extremamente vermelhos, todo o resto caiu na gargalhada.

-Mãe!!!!

-Ta bom, não está mais aqui quem perguntou.

-Tio Vlad, Tia Yeva acho que vocês já assustaram demais eles, vamos para casa.

Vonda disse rindo e arrastando eles.

-Ótimo idéia! Vamos!

Responde Vladimir.

-Deixe eu te ajudar.

Disse Frans segurando a mala de Heidi e Clair.

-Não precisa...

As duas disseram.

-Eu insisto. E se preparem porque nossa família não é muito normal..

Ele respondeu alegremente.

-E vocês ainda não conheceram o meu avô.

Disse Nika.

Todos entraram em uma van e saíram pela cidade, que mesmo a noite era muito linda.

-Cara vocês são muito fortes! Eu quero ficar igual!

Disse Frans olhando para os braços de Mdm.

-Frans você teria que nascer de novo..

Respondeu Nika e o menino fez uma careta.

-Devem fazer sucesso com a mulherada!

Gritou Vlad, enquanto dirigia. Aiolos recebeu um olhar assassino de Lizzie.

-Um pouco!

Shura respondeu e todos riram.

-Quantos anos você tem, Frans?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Eu tenho 15.

Quando o carro finalmente parou, todos estavam na frente de uma casa muito grande bonita, pegaram as malas e assim que entraram ouviram uma música muito pesada tocando, a mãe de Nika desligou o som.

-Vovô!! Os vizinhos vão reclamar de novo!

Foi então que o avô dela apareceu, seu cabelo branco estava todo para cima, tinha uma bela tatuagem de tigre no braço e usava uma camiseta preta. Os visitantes quase caíram para trás.

-Nika!!

A garota se atirou em cima do senhor.

-Eu sei quem é você! Você é Heinz Sherer! O chef!!

Respondeu Shura bastante surpreso.

-Olha só temos um entendido na cozinha! Como você se chama?

Perguntou Heinz.

-Shura, é porque meus pais tinham um restaurante e a minha mãe sempre assistia ao seu programa.

-Eu fico bastante contente em ouvir isso! E pelo sotaque... você é espanhol certo?

-Sim.

O avô abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Adoro a culinária espanhola, podemos cozinhar juntos amanhã, o que você acha?

-Ia ser muito legal!

-Então está combinado!

Todos riram, era difícil ver Shura tão empolgado com alguma coisa.

-Bem, acho melhor mostrar o quarto de vocês.

Disse a mãe de Nika.

-No quarto da Nika vão ficar: Lizzie, Nika, Heidi, Clair. No quarto do Frans: Mdm, Shura e no quarto do vovô: Dohko e Aiolos.

Respondeu Vlad e todos foram levar suas malas para os quartos.

O quarto de Nika, tinha uma parede repleta e fotos, parecia um papel de parede personalizado e tinha uma enorme cama de casal no meio, além de um colchão ao lado de cada lado da cama.

-Vamos decidir: quem vai dormir comigo?

-Eu!!

Disse Heidi pulando e rindo.

-Ta combinado então!

-Eu durmo nessa cama!

Disse Clair sentando na cama do lado direito.

-Eu fico com a outra!

Disse Lizzie sentando no lado esquerdo.

O som de batidas na porta é ouvido e os rapazes entram no quarto.

-O quarto do seu avô é muito legal!!

Disse Aiolos sentando no colchão junto a Lizzie.

-É verdade, tem uma parede inteira preta e ele tem uma coleção de discos de vinil na outra !

Completou Dohko, sentando junto a Nika.

-O quarto do teu irmão é muito legal também, ele fez uma pintura japonesa em uma das paredes.

Disse Shura sentando do lado de Clair.

-Todo mundo da minha família tem uma habilidade "especial", meu pai é escritor, minha mãe era bailarina, meu avô chef e meu irmão artista.

-Isso que eu chamo de família talentosa!!

Brincou Aiolos. Batidas na porta são ouvidas e a mãe de Nika entra.

-Pessoal, venham comer alguma coisa coisa.

Todos se levantaram e partiram para a mesa, depois de um jantar muito divertido e animado, todos foram apara seus quartos dormir.

Era quase hora do almoço quando Yeva abriu a porta do quarto das meninas.

-Meninas vamos levantar!!

A primeira a se levantar foi Lizzie, que foi para o banheiro que tinha no quarto, as outras continuaram deitadas.

-O que nós vamos fazer hoje?

Perguntou Heidi com a voz meio mole.

-Vou mostrar os pontos turísticos pra vocês....

Respondeu Nika, um pouco mais disposta.

-Será que os rapazes já levantaram?

Perguntou Clair levantando da cama.

-Acho que sim.

Disse a russa, Heidi olhou para a amiga e começou a rir.

-Você usa este tipo de pijama na frente do Shura e ele ainda não te agarrou?

Perguntou a portuguesa. Clair usava uma camisola azul-bebê curtinha, na barra havia uma delicada rendinha branca e valorizava o busto e era de alcinhas.

-Shura nunca me viu de pijama, sempre me troco antes de sair do quarto.

Ela respondeu corada. Nika levantou também, usava um pijama cinza, que tinha um shorts bem curtinho. Heidi também levantou e bateu na porta do banheiro.

-Lizzie abre para a gente escovar os dentes!

Heidi usava um conjunto branco. Quando a americana abriu a porta, todas já estavam com os cabelos escovados, todas lavaram os rosto e escovaram os dentes.

-Shura, querido! Poderia chamar elas de volta? Estão demorando, diga que elas podem vir de pijama mesmo.

-Sim.

Ele levantou da mesa e foi em direção ao quarto. Enquanto isso, Heidi e Lizzie disputavam o espelho que tinha no banheiro, enquanto Nika continuava de pijama sentada na cama e Clair estava de pé, também de pijama mas, os cabelos presos em um coque.

Shura abriu a porta e deu de cara com Clair, e no mesmo minuto sentiu uma pulsação em um lugar constrangedor, ficou parado olhando para ela.

-Shura?

Ela disse sentindo o rosto corar.

-A Yeva está chamando... ela disse que podem vir de pijama mesmo.

-Estamos indo.

Respondeu a russa, que assim que Shura saiu, caiu na gargalhada.

-Você viu o jeito que ele te olhou? Achei que ia me afogar na baba dele!!

Ela ficou ainda mais corada, pegou um roupão e saiu junto com Nika, que saiu de pijama mesmo. Pouco tempo depois Heidi e Lizzie apareceram, e também usavam roupões.

Todos estavam na mesa do café, havia uma grande variedade de comida, Lizzie sentou ao lado de Aiolos que lhe deu um beijo na testa, Lizzie ao lado de Dohko, Clair entre Shura e Dohko e Heidi entre Frans e Mdm.

-Bom dia meninas!

Cumprimentou Vlad.

-Bom dia!

Todos começaram a comer.

-Heidi, a Nika me falou que você desenha.

Disse Frans animado.

-Desenho sim mas, não é muito bom.

-Ela está mentindo, ela desenha super bem.

Disse Lizzie.

-Eu posso ver seus desenhos?

Ele perguntou timidamente.

-Claro! Espere, eu vou buscar.

Heidi levantou e foi até o quarto.

-Pessoal depois do almoço vamos passear pela cidade!

Anunciou Nika. E Heidi voltou com o caderno, quando abriu viu vários retratos.

-Esse é o meu irmão, Klaus.

Ela respondeu, depois de alguma imagens surgiu um retrato de Mdm, ele estava de lado e olhava fixamente para alguma coisa, os traços eram perfeitos, Mdm reconheceu o retrato.

-Nossa está perfeito!

Disse Frans surpreso, os cavaleiros olharam para ela que sentiu as bochechas corarem.

-Tem dos outros também, veja.

Ela falou virando a página, havia retratos de todos os cavaleiros e das três amigas mas, nenhum estava tão perfeito quanto o de Mdm. Depois do café todos foram terminar de se arrumar.

Depois do almoço todos estavam entrando na van da família Sherer, Nika usava uma bermuda de tecido preta e uma bata vermelha, os cabelos estavam presos e usava uma sapatilha. Heidi usava uma calça capri jeans e uma camiseta lilás longa que ficava justa na cintura e usava uma sandália. Lizzie usava um vestido preto e uma rasteirinha. Clair usava um vestido com estampa floral bem curtinho e uma rasteirinha e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque.

-Para onde vamos, guia turístico?

Brincou Shura.

-Estava pensando em começar com algo bem turístico mesmo: levar vocês em museus e depois para conhecer a arquitetura da cidade, tomar café em uma confeitaria muito boa daqui e mais tarde estava pensando na gente sair pra dançar... que tal?

Todos bateram palmas e ela começou a rir.

-Primeira parada: museu hermitage!

Passaram mais de 6 horas no museu e mesmo assim não conseguiram ver tudo.

-Eu adorei!!

Dizia Lizzie agarrada em Aiolos.

-Sim!! Acho que o que eu mais gostei foi o departamento de arte pré-histórica!

Disse Dohko.

-Ficou chocado ao ver que existem coisas mais velhas que você Dohko?

Brincou Mdm. Todos começaram a gargalhar.

-Eu gostei do departamento de cultura Russa.

Disse Shura.

-É um dos meus departamentos favoritos.

Disse Nika com um sorriso.

-Você ama a Rússia né?

Disse Lizzie.

-Sim, digamos que o mundo é o meu quintal mas, a Rússia é a minha casa.

Todos sorriram.

-Ai parem de me olhar com essas caras! E me digam que parte vocês mais gostaram!

-Eu gostei do departamento de Arte e cultura da antiguidade!

Disse Aiolos.

-Pra mim o melhor foi o Departamento de Arte da Europa Ocidental.

Respondeu Lizzie.

-O que você mais gostou foram os relicário né?

Disse Clair com um sorriso.

-Sim! E o vitrais também! Eram lindos!! Mas, eu também gostei de Dânae de Tiziano.

Respondeu Lizzie.

-Acho que você ia gostar do Apóstol Santiago Peregrino, é de Tiziano também mas, está na Igreja de San Leon em Veneza.

Heidi sorriu, ver o sotaque de Enzo ao falar o nome do quadro, era irresistível. Como uma pessoa tão sensual podia ser tão irritante e sexy?

-Máscara você entende de arte?

Brincou Shura.

-Vaffanculo Shura!!(tradução: vai tomar no cu, não tenho certeza de como se escreve mas, a pronuncia é assim mesmo)

Disse o Italiano. Heidi passou a mão pelos cabelos, Máscara era irritante! As meninas acharam que o espanhol ia brigar com o canceriano mas, ao invés disso, começou a rir e disse:

-Hijo de la puta!(tradução: filho da puta)

Os dois riram juntos, Shura havia aprendido a lidar com o jeitão irritado de Máscara da Morte, além disso seria necessário algo muito horrível para tirar o espanhol do sério.

-Meninos chega de palavrão. Heidi, Clair e Mdm falem qual parte vocês mais gostaram.

Brincou Nika.

-O arsenal! Com certeza.

Disse Mdm, o arsenal do museu tinha mais de 15 mil peças, entre eles escudos, armas, armaduras e etc.

-Isso não me surpreende!

Alfinetou Heidi.

-E você piazinho?

Respondeu Mdm.

-O departamento de Numimástica!(Nota da Autora: é o estudo das moedas e medalhas).

-Sério?

Perguntou Dohko surpreso.

-Sim, Shido colecionava e acabou me fazendo gostar também.

-E você Clair?

Perguntou Aiolos.

-A biblioteca com toda a certeza!! Pena que não é possível ver a seção de obras raras.

-São mais de 10 mil volumes sabia? É maravilhoso!

Disse Nika.

-Você já viu?!!?

Perguntou Clair.

-Sim, meu ex-namorado era professor de história da Universidade Estatal de São Petersburgo, e sempre ia na seção de livros raros e me levou algumas vezes.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

-Isso é incrível!!

Disse Shura.

-Olha a hora, acho que não vai dar tempo de ver o resto. Vamos para casa, comer alguma coisa e depois vão conhecer a noite russa!!

Disse Nika muito animada.

-Vamos!!

Disse Lizzie. Estavam quase chegando no carro quando ouviram uma voz grave:

-Nika?

Todos se viraram, era um homem alto, usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta, tinha um cabelo liso, curto e castanho e os olhos eram verdes e brilhavam por trás dos óculos. Sua expressão era surpresa e o cigarro estava pendurado nos lábios.

-Yuri!

O homem deu uma tragada no cigarro e então sorriu.

-Nika, achei que você estava na Grécia.

-Sim, eu estou trabalhando lá mas, tirei férias e trouxe meus amigos para conhecerem minha cidade.

Yuri olhava para Nika de uma forma que irritava profundamente Dohko.

-Pessoal este é Yuri Shcherbakov, o professor de história que havia falado para vocês. Yuri estes são Clair, Lizzie, Heidi, Shura, Mdm, Aiolos e Dohko.

Todos entenderam no mesmo instante que o rapaz era ex-namorado de Nika, Dohko por alguma razão queria socá-lo.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

Perguntou Nika.

-Vim ver uns livros na biblioteca... nossa, Nika você está ótima. A Grécia te fez bem!

A menina agradeceu. Dohko estava de cara fechada.

-Nós temos que ir, tchau Yuri,

Se despediu Nika mas, o professor segurou seu pulso.

-Espera Nika... até quando você vai estar aqui?

A menina olhou para a mão dele.

-Vou ficar mais 3 dias.

Yuri abriu um sorriso enigmático, então passou a mão no rosto de Nika.

-Então nos vemos por ai...Nika.

Dohko fechou ainda mais a cara, o que foi notado por todos.

-Vamos?

Ele perguntou seco.

-Sim, vamos.

Respondeu Nika. Durante todo o percurso o cavaleiro não abriu a boca. Ao chegarem na casa, Shura foi abordado por Heinz.

-Shura estava esperando você!!

-Vovô deixe o Shura descansar um pouco!

Brigou Nika.

-Não tem problema Nika, eu quero cozinhar.

Respondeu Shura indo para a cozinha com o chef. Pouco tempo depois Heidi estava sentada no sofá com seu caderno junto a Frans, um estava fazendo o retrato do outro, Clair conversava com Vonda e olhava para Shura cozinhando, Máscara da morte estava no quarto ouvindo os cds de Heinz, "o velho tem bom gosto pra música" ele dizia, Aiolos e Lizzie conversavam com os pais de Nika e Dohko estava na varanda da casa olhando a vista, lá era o lugar mais calmo da casa e ele precisava pensar.

Era a primeira vez que Dohko sentia ciúmes de alguém, estava confuso e com raiva. Não queria se deixar levar pelo sentimento mas, era praticamente impossível. Além disso, Nika era uma menina alegre, cheia de vida e confiante! O que ela havia visto naquele professor?!?! Ele parecia ser uma pessoa muito séria, parada e não havia a respeitado!!Além disso ele fumava!

-Dohko?

O cavaleiro se virou e encontrou Nika.

-Oi Nika.

Ela ficou ao lado dele.

-Porque se isolou?

-Eu precisava pensar.

A menina disse.

-Então vou te deixar sozinho..

Ele a segurou.

-Você não tem problema.

Dohko estava muito próximo de Nika, ele olhou para cada detalhe no rosto dela, a menina sentia seu coração bater loucamente em seu peito.

-Quer conversar sobre isso?

Perguntou Nika.

-É apenas um sentimento ruim...

A russa olhou para o rosto de Dohko e percebeu que este sentimento estava o incomodando profundamente, e então passou seus braços envolta dele e o abraçou.

-Olha Dohko, eu não sei o que está acontecendo e percebi que você não quer falar sobre isso mas, saiba que eu estou aqui.

Dohko retribuiu o abraço com força e carinho, apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da garota e sentiu seu perfume. Aos poucos aquele sentimento foi sumindo de seu peito.

-Eu sei, muito obrigada Nika.

Eles continuaram abraçados, estar tão perto um do outro era uma sensação tão boa, parecia que todo seu corpo se aquecia.

-Nika!! Dohko!! A comida ta pronta!!

Eles escutaram o grito vindo da cozinha, era o vovô.

-É melhor a gente ir..

Disse Nika mas, ela queria continuar lá, abraçada nele.

-É...

Respondeu Dohko ainda se sentindo embriagado pelo perfume da russa. Os dois desceram as escadas onde todos estavam sentados na mesa e paella era servida.

-Ta muito bom!!

Disse Vonda.

-Culpa do Espanhol!

Disse Heinz com um sorriso e dando um tapinha nas costas de Shura.

-Dá-lhe Shura!

Disse Heidi, todos riram. Dohko e Nika sentaram na mesa.

-Frans você pode buscar vinho?

Pediu Vlad.

-Claro! Vonda me ajuda?

-Sim.

Os dois se levantaram.

-Vonda é uma menina incrível...

Disse Yeva.

-Sim.

Respondeu Vlad.

-Ela sempre morou aqui?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Sim, os pais dela morreram quando ela era bebê mas, a dois anos ela saiu de casa para se tornar freira.

Explicou Heinz.

-Ficamos realmente surpresos quando ela desistiu.

Disse Yeva.

-Sem querer ser indelicada mas, porque ela desistiu?

Perguntou Clair, a mãe de Nika sorriu para ela.

-Não se preocupe Clair querida, não está sendo indelicada. A Vonda desistiu por causa do anjo dela.

-Anjo?

Perguntou Shura, enquanto servia Heidi.

-Desde pequena a Vonda sonha com um garoto, que ela apelidou de anjo. As vezes ela chorava dizendo que ele estava sofrendo, era algo muito... diferente. Então, um pouco antes de eu ir para o santuário ela voltou para casa, disse que ela não tinha vocação para ser freira pois, amava o seu anjo.

Os visitantes ficaram bastante surpresos.

-E esse anjo.. ela já o viu alguma vez?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Não, mas ela afirma que ele mora em um lugar lind, com um enorme jardim.

Respondeu Nika, quando os dois voltavam com duas garrafas de vinho, Vonda ao perceber qual era o assunto sentiu seu rosto corar.

-Não pensem que eu sou louca... o meu anjo realmente existe. Ele também sabe de mim.

Disse a menina sentando na mesa.

-Como ele é?

Perguntou Dohko.

-Muito bonito, ele tem cabelos , sofreu muito na vida, pois ele nunca conseguiu viver de verdade. A primeira vez que o vi eu tinha seis anos.

Todos estavam bastante surpresos com tudo aquilo, depois da janta os jovens sentaram no sofá e começaram a conversar mas, o assuntou voltou a ser as visões de Vonda.

-Ele se matou mas, está tudo bem.

A menina disse a uma certa altura da conversa.

-Como assim!?!?

Perguntou Lizzie quase caindo do sofá.

-Ele permitiu que o matassem... assim ele poderia cumprir o seu destino... mas, ele voltou.

Foi quando uma luz brilhou na mente de Shura.

-Eu sei quem é o seu anjo.

-Sabe?!?

Ele lembrou da batalha de Hades e sentiu um embrulho na estômago.

-Shura? Está tudo bem?

Perguntou Clair segurando o braço dele, seus olhos estavam lilases.

-Só estou surpreso, Nika onde esta o seu álbum de fotos? Aquele que você fez enquanto estávamos no santuário?

-Está na minha mala, vou buscar.

Um silêncio reinou na sala.

-A cor dos seus olhos mudaram!

Disseram Frans e Vonda.

-Ela consegue enxergar a alma das pessoas.

Explicou Heidi, os dois ficaram bastante surpresos. Nika voltou com o álbum e entregou a shura, que começou a procurar uma foto.

-Este é o seu anjo?

Mostrando uma foto de Shaka. A expressão da menina se tornou surpresa e depois cheia de carinho, ele segurou a foto e disse sorrindo:

-Sim...

-O QUE?!

Respondeu Nika chocada.

-É ele Nika!

-Todo esse tempo eu era amiga do seu anjo...

Vonda estava com as bochechas coradas.

-Como sabe tanto?

Ela perguntou para Shura.

-Eu fui dos homens que o matou...

A menina ficou em silêncio, Clair acariciou o braço de Shura que segurou sua mão com carinho. Quem assistia a cena era Máscara, era o único que suspeitava das intenções de Atena e, a revelação de Vonda fez uma teoria se formar em sua cabeça.

-Enzo?

Era Heidi.

-Que?

-Está tudo bem?

-Está.

Nika estava olhando o álbum junto com Vonda.

-Quando eu voltar para o Santuário, você vai me visitar. Você tem que conhecer ele!

-Pode deixar.

Vonda disse timidamente. Aiolos estava com um sentimento estranho mas, preferiu ficar em silêncio.

-Pessoal vamos nos arrumar! A noite russa nos aguarda!!!

Disse Nika com um sorriso, todos concordaram e pouco tempo depois todos estavam se arrumando.

Lizzie foi a primeira a ficar pronta, usava uma calça jeans preta e um blusa tomara que caia azul de cetim que definia suas curvas, nos pés usava uma sandália preta.

-Esta linda como sempre.

Disse Aiolos abraçando as costas da namorada, ela se virou e o fitou, ele estava lindo! Os cabelos estavam com o bagunçado proposital de sempre, usava uma camisa cinza de manga curta, que chamava a atenção para os braços musculosos mas, de uma forma sutil e usava uma calça jeans de um tom cinza mais fechado.

-Você está lindo também.

Ela respondeu beijando o namorado, ele a abraçou.

-Não vai sentir frio? A noite está bem fria.

Disse Aiolos.

-Eu estou levando um casaco.

Lizzie ouvia as batidas do coração de Aiolos, se sentia relaxada nos braços dele, se envolver com ele havia sido a coisa mais incrível de sua vida e o amava incondicionalmente.

-No que você está pensando?

Perguntou o cavaleiro ao notar a expressão da namorada.

-Eu pensava se as meninas um dia vão sentir, o que eu sinto quando estou com você...

-Acho que sim... principalmente Dohko e Nika.

-Acho que até o fim da viagem eles vão ficar juntos... assim como a Clair e o Shura.

Lizzie sorriu para ele, tudo parecia um sonho, tudo estava tão perfeito que chegava a assustar.

Ouviram um barulho e pouco tempo depois, Mdm apareceu. Ele usava uma calça preta e uma camiseta branca, era algo simples mas, nele havia ficado incrível, parecia ter reforçado a aparência bad boy dele.

-Povo enrolado..

Ele disse ao perceber que apenas Aiolos e Lizzie estavam prontos.

-Sim mas, daqui a pouco eles aparecem.

Disse a americana, Mdm olhou para ela. Ele nunca conversava com Lizzie não por não gostar dela, a achava uma boa garota mas, sabia que suas personalidades não combinavam. Lizzie era a garotinha tímida da cidade pequena, uma dama em perigo que, em alguma emergência teria que ser salva por Aiolos, enquanto Mdm.... era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Máscara se lembrou de como era antes do fim do treinamento, naquela época teria se dado muito bem com Lizzie se a tivesse conhecido, era ingênuo e gentil como ela.

-Cheguei!

Era Nika, usava uma blusa roxa que prendia em seu pescoço, deixando boa parte das costas descobertas e um jeans, além de um sapato preto.

-Adorei sua roupa!

Disse Lizzie empolgada.

-Obrigada, é tão bom usar minhas roupas velhas! Tive que deixar muita coisa aqui quando me mudei para o santuário.

-O que eu perdi?

Era Shura, usava uma camiseta de manga comprida preta e as magas estavam na metade do braço, usava uma calça jeans, ele estava muito sensual. E nessas horas Nika entendia o porque de o cavaleiro ser um verdadeiro conquistador antes da chegada de Clair.

-Eu estava elogiando a roupa da Nika.

Respondeu Lizzie.

-Está bem bonita mesmo.

Concordou Shura com um sorriso.

-Falando em você, aquele homem era o seu ex né?

Disse Aiolos.

-Sim..

-Ele era charmoso..

Disse Nika, o cavaleiro não se importou com o comentário e Nika riu.

-É verdade... foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu notei quando o conheci.

-Por quanto tempo namoraram?

Perguntou Shura sentando no sofá.

-Por dois anos, eu tinha 16 e ele 24.

-Você só se envolve com pessoas mais velhas que você né?

Nika deu um sorriso.

-Não é verdade... é que o Yuri... foi diferente, eu gostei muito dele. Eu lembro que... quando nós terminamos.. eu simplesmente pirei, achei que nunca mais ia gostar de alguém.

-E agora...

Incentivou Lizzie.

-Eu estava enganada, além de gostar... eu posso amar também.

O casal, Shura e Mdm arregalaram os olhos, ela sempre dissera que gostava de Dohko mas, nunca que o amava! Passos são ouvidos e o assunto entra na sala, ele usava uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa vermelha com detalhes chineses em preto e a russa tampou a respiração, ele havia deixado Shura para trás. Dohko estava muito sensual e Nika sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

-Fui o último?

O chinês perguntou.

-Não, ainda falta a Heidi e a Clair.

-Já estamos aqui!!

As duas apareceram na sala, Heidi usava um vestido vermelho que marcava sua cintura e um sapato de salto alto, enquanto Clair usava um vestido branco justo com as alças que caiam de seus ombros, um sapato de salto e uma delicada tiara.

-Vamos?

Perguntou Clair.

-Vamos!

Todos foram para a van, colocaram uma música animada na van e saíram, discreta mente Heidi se aproximou das amigas e cochichou.

-Por favor não me deixem fazer nada de errado ta?

-Deixe com a gente.

Disse Clair com um sorriso. Pouco tempo depois todos estavam na balada mais famosa de São Petersburgo, tocava uma música agitada em russo e todos estavam na pista. Nika era uma das mais empolgadas, além de dançar, ela também estava cantando alegremente, Dohko sorriu ao ver a menina.

-Nika, eu queria beber alguma coisa..

Disse Lizzie, e as duas foram até o Bar. Como era a única que falava russo, havia se tornado a responsável por conseguir as bebidas, para poupar trabalho a russa pegou uma garrafa e levou para a mesa, onde todos a seguiram.

Eram quase 5 da manhã quando todos deixaram o lugar, Lizzie estava sendo carregada por Aiolos, a menina estava morrendo de sono, Clair estava cansada também e se apoiava em Nika, Heidi estava com dificuldade para andar, seus pés estavam muito machucados pelo sapato, ela viu todos longe e tentou acompanhar mas, estava bem difícil.

-Que droga!

Ela disse tirando os sapatos, o pé estava inchado e tinha algumas bolhas, ela percebeu que Mdm estava ao lado dela.

-Veio rir de mim?

-Sim..

Heidi sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

-Seu imbecil..

Ela respondeu e saiu descalça pela rua, os pés latejavam mas, ela não ia dar o gostinho da vitória para ele, até que pisa em uma garrafa quebrada e quase cai no chão.

-Que droga!

Ela disse e pouco tempo depois sentiu seu corpo ser carregado, era Mdm.

-Você é um homem mesmo, nem sabe andar de salto.

Heidi sentiu um nó na garganta, não agüentava mais ser tratada assim, não era justo ela gostar de uma pessoa tão cruel!

-Me solta!

Ela gritou mas, o cavaleiro a ignorou, ela sentiu ainda mais raiva, será que era tão desprezível que nem merecia atenção? Ahh mas, ela ia conseguir a atenção dele, de um jeito ou de outro! Começou a espernear e a dar tapas no cavaleiro.

-O que você está fazendo!?!

Máscara da Morte perguntou irritado.

-Me largue!! Eu não quero a sua ajuda!

-Pare de se fazer de forte! eu sei que o pé está doendo!

-Está!! Mas eu não quero a sua ajuda!!

-Pare de frescura!

-Me larga!

O cavaleiro a largou em um banco, ela sentou e ficou olhando para o chão.

-Vamos logo..

Disse Mdm friamente e saiu, Heidi colocou a mão sobre o rosto e começou a chorar, ela não queria gostar dele... preferia sofrer por Shido do que receber aquele tratamento frio do canceriano. Em alguns momentos ele a tratava tão bem... e em outros só faltava jogá-la no chão! Ela não conseguia entender as oscilações de humor dele, Clair falou que ela devia ser forte pois, o passado dele era obscuro mas, do que adiantava sofrer tanto sem poder ter o amor dele? Não seria melhor desistir?

Mdm olhou para trás e percebeu que a menina ainda estava sentada, sentiu seu sangue ferver, como ela podia ser tão teimosa?! Era óbvio que ela não conseguia andar! Voltou para o banco disposto a carregá-la nem que tivesse que ser a força mas, parou ao perceber que ela chorava.

-Eu te falei que você não ia conseguir andar! Porque você tem que ser um homem tão cabeça dura!? Você só me dá trabalho...

Heidi chorou ainda mais, geralmente era uma garota orgulhosa que não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza mas, ela não conseguia se controlar. Heidi abaixou ainda mais rosto, ela sabia que estava horrível, sua maquiagem devia estar toda borrada... era tão idiota, mesmo depois de todas essas palavras duras que Mdm dizia ela ainda continuava a se preocupar com ele.

-Me deixe em paz...

Ela disse entre os soluços.

-Eu falei que você não ia conseguir andar! Mas, você foi teimosa! Sério Heidi, será que uma vez na sua vida você pode ser uma mulher?

-Cale a Boca!! O que você sabe sobre mim? Você nunca teve a chance de me conhecer!!! Você sempre me tratou mal!! Nunca me deixou fazer parte da sua vida como fez com a Clair!.. Estava sempre me xingando, rindo de mim... eu sou uma guerreira deusa, me visto como um garoto... pareço um..... mas, eu tenho sentimentos!! Eu tenho sentimentos!! Eu fico triste como qualquer outra pessoa.....

Quando a menina terminou de falar estava com as mãos cobrindo o rosto e soluçava baixinho, o pé continuava a sangrar. O cavaleiro se abaixou e rasgou um pedaço da camiseta branca e enfaixou o pé de Heidi com muito cuidado, a menina olhou para ele mas, o canceriano não disse nada. Depois pegou o braço da portuguesa com delicadeza e colocou em volta do seu pescoço para, então a colocar no colo e a levar em direção ao carro.

Heidi ainda chorava mas, ao invés de empurrá-lo, como antes, ela apertou os braços em volta do pescoço de Vincenzo e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, onde continuava a soluçar baixinho. Ela sentiu o calor do corpo de Máscara e se lembrou da noite que passaram juntos, seu coração se apertou.

-Onde está a Heidi e o Máscara?

Perguntou Aiolos, enquanto sentava no carro com Lizzie em seu colo.

-Estou vendo eles!

Disse Nika apontando para frente, onde Mdm e Heidi apareceram, a menina chorava e ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

-O que aconteceu?!!?

Perguntou Dohko vendo o pé da amiga.

-Cortei sem querer...

Ela respondeu, então Shura a segurou e a levou para o carro enquanto Nika e Dohko iam atrás para ver o machucado.

-Enzo.. o que houve?

Perguntou Clair passando a mão no rosto dele.

-Meu mestre estava certo... eu sou um monstro.

-Isso não é verdade, seu mestre era um louco! Vamos para casa... lá nós vamos conversar.

Heidi olhava a cena pela janela, não sentia ciúmes deles, sabia que o relacionamento dos dois era fraternal mas, doía saber que ela jamais conseguiria passar os dedos pelo cabelo dele, ou saber os seus segredos como Clair. Shura passou o braço pelo ombro de Heidi.

-Já vamos chegar em casa ta?

-Sim, muito obrigada.

Dohko passou os dedos pelo cabelo da amiga.

-Chegando em casa vou fazer um curativo nesse pé esta bem?

Ela sorriu, Nika limpou uma lágrima do rosto dela. O restante do trajeto foi em silêncio, ao chegarem em casa o cavaleiro de libra limpou e enfaixou o pé de Heidi e então a menina deitou na cama, fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas se aproximarem, até que sentiu alguém a abraçar, abriu os olhos.... era Clair.

-Não chora....

Heidi abraçou a amiga e chorou.

-Clair!!

-Me diga o que houve?

Perguntou a francesa, enquanto sentava na cama e olhava para ela.

-Ele não te contou?

-Eu ainda não falei com ele, queria ver você primeiro.

Heidi sentou na cama e olhou para o pé enfaixado por Dohko.

-Você estava certa Clair... eu amo ele.... mas, eu não posso agüentar mais isso.... aquela frieza, aquela crueldade.... você estava errada... eu nunca vou conseguir me aproximar dele....

-Eu acho que você está errada Heidi, você já está dentro dele.... dentro do coração dele mas, ele tem medo de aceitar isso. Mas, se isso está te fazendo tanto mal... talvez você esteja certa... talvez seja a hora de desistir.

Heidi olhou para Clair.

-Estou surpresa, nunca imaginei que você fosse falar isso....

-Eu amo o Enzo, ele é como um irmão para mim mas, isso não significa que tenho que aprovar tudo o que ele faz. Ele está errado, tratar você desse jeito durante todo esse tempo... foi muito errado e eu não posso aprovar isso! Você é a minha melhor amiga, e eu também amo você.

Heidi deu um sorriso sincera, Clair era uma amiga maravilhosa! Pouco tempo depois, todas as meninas do quarto dormiam, menos a francesa que saiu de fininho.

Mdm estava sentado no sofá olhando para o vazio quando sentiu alguém bagunçar seus cabelos.

-Francesa o que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu disse que ia falar com você...

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

-Como ela está?

-Informação confidencial.

Ele riu.

-O que aconteceu entre você e a Heidi?

Mdm ficou em silêncio, relembrando tudo que eles passaram juntos.

-Enzo?

-Ela ..cansou. Eu a tratei muito mal..

Clair olhou para o amigo.

-Enzo porque você tem tanto medo de aceitar seus sentimentos?

Ele continuou em silêncio.

-Não vai acontecer com ela o mesmo que aconteceu com a Sara...

O cavaleiro lançou um olhar assassino para ela e, pela primeira vez, Clair sentiu medo de Máscara da morte. A francesa desviou o olhar, Mdm entendeu o porque.

-Desculpe.

-Não se preocupe.

Clair percebeu que não era um bom momento para conversar com o amigo e por isso foi para o quarto mas, antes de deixar a sala falou:

-Você a ama e ela ama você. Ela conseguiu superar o passado dela, porque você não pode fazer o mesmo?

Naquela noite o cavaleiro não conseguiu dormir.

No dia seguinte o grupo saiu cedo da casa e passou por vários pontos turísticos, já era o meio da tarde quando Heidi sentou em um banco, sue pé estava doendo.

-Está tudo bem?

Perguntou olhou para a amiga e reparou que ela estava bem pálida.

-Sim mas e você? Está meio pálida..

-Não se preocupe, as vezes acordo assim mesmo.

Nika e Clair se aproximaram.

-Vocês estão bem?

-Sim, só estou descansando um pouco, nossa Nika essa universidade é linda!!

Respondeu a estavam na universidade onde ela havia feito o seu curso de fotografia, os cavaleiros se aproximaram e sentaram com elas.

-Nika sua cidade é muito linda!

Disse Aiolos.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa? Estou com fome..

Comentou Shura.

-A cantina daqui é muito boa!! Vocês vão adorar!!

Respondeu Nika arrastando Clair e Shura pelo braço, os outros a seguiram, Heidi percebeu que Lizzie se segurou em seu braço.

-Eu consigo andar Lizzie, não se preocupe.

-Mesmo? Está bem então.

Aiolos segurou a mão da namorada e seguiu os amigos. Chegaram em um refeitório enorme e sentaram em uma das mesas.

-Podem ir pegar a comida, eu não estou com fome..

Disse Lizzie.

-Tem certeza?

Perguntou Aiolos passando a mão pelo seu rosto.

-Sim, não se preocupe.

Cada um foi para uma opção de comida diferente, Heidi estava pegando um doce italiano quando percebeu Mdm atrás dela, ele pegou a mesma coisa e os dois caminharam até o caixa em silêncio, ela estava com vergonha e magoa dele enquanto ele estava confuso e com medo.

Shura estava pegando um suco quando viu Clair do outro lado, os cabelos estavam soltos e usava uma calça jeans e uma regata, ele se perguntava como uma garota podia ser tão delicada mas, ao ver uns rapazes a olhando sentiu seu sangue ferver mas, ficou ainda mais brabo quando viu um deles se aproximar dela. Pagou o suco e se aproximou.

-Então você é francesa?

Perguntava o rapaz enquanto olhava para a boca de Clair. Shura passou o braço no ombro da menina e lhe deu um beijo na testa, ela corou no mesmo instante, não esperava por isso.

-Clair você está meio gelada, pega o meu casaco.

Ele tirou o casaco que usava e vestiu na menina e então lançou um olhar assassino para o garoto que se encolheu.

-Bom, eu vou indo foi um prazer te conhecer..

Ele se despediu e saiu.

-Tadinho, tinha se perdido..

Comentou Clair e os dois foram para a mesa. Nika estava decidindo onde comer quando sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro, se virou e reconheceu os olhos verdes.

-Yuri?

Yuri usava uma calça jeans mais escura e uma camiseta de manga comprida azul marinho, em uma das mãos segurava um maço de cigarros e na outra um copo de café, isso só podia significar uma coisa.

-Trabalhou a noite toda?

Nika perguntou, o professor abriu um sorriso sensual, quantas vezes, no passado, havia se derretido com aquele sorriso?

-Sim, tenho que deixar umas coisas em ordem antes de ir para a Grécia...

-Você vai para a Grécia?!

Dohko olhava a cena junto com os amigos na mesa, sentia seu sangue ferver, não queria sentir ciúmes mas, não conseguia evitar.

-Vou passar uma semana, irei em um congresso sobre a Grécia antiga... você vai estar lá?

-Não, vou estar em Trento na casa do meu amigo..

Nika e Yuri haviam decidido se tornarem amigos, depois de tudo que haviam passado juntos seria muito triste simplesmente se separarem.

-Uau.. você realmente gosta da Itália. Acho que vai gostar de Trento, é uma bela cidade.

Eles trocaram um sorriso.

-Eu vou indo..

Disse a garota e pouco tempo depois se juntou a mesa com os demais.

-Não vai comer Lizzie?

Ela perguntou assim que sentou na mesa.

-Não, não estou com fome.

-Tem certeza? Você está meio pálida?

Perguntou Shura preocupado.

-Sim, não se preocupem.

-Nika.

A garota se virou e percebeu que Yuri estava do se lado e lhe dava uma chave.

-É a chave da ala de História, eu sei que você quer mostrar para os seus amigos como é lá, me entregue depois na minha sala...

Ele se despediu e saiu, um silêncio constrangedor reinou sobre a mesa.

-Foi muito gentil da parte dele.

Comentou Heidi. Dohko estava em silêncio.

-Combinamos em sermos amigos depois que terminamos...

-Nika ele não quer apenas a sua amizade.

Respondeu Shura.

-Não vamos pensar nisso..

Disse Nika, apesar de não querer comentar, também suspeitava das intenções do professor, o conhecia muito bem.

-Como está o seu pé Heidi?

Perguntou Clair, tentando amenizar o clima tenso que havia se formado.

-Está bem, quase não dói. O Dohko me ajudou muito.

Aos poucos todos relaxaram e voltaram a se divertir, embora Heidi nunca olhasse para o cavaleiro de câncer, e alguns minutos depois todos riam enquanto caminhavam para a ala de história.

-Eu juro para vocês que aconteceu!!

Disse Lizzie gargalhando.

-Coitado do seu irmão! Deve ter morrido de vergonha!

Disse Heidi limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

-Eu nunca mais beberia se fosse ele!

Shura comentou, rindo.

-Chegamos!

Disse Nika abrindo uma enorme porta, era uma sala de aula, as carteiras eram longas e pareciam escadas enquanto o professor ficava em baixo, a menina os levou para uma outra porta onde uma sala enorme surgiu, era muito bem iluminada e estava repleta de quadros, fotos, livros, esculturas e diplomas, o grupo ficou encantado com o lugar, pareciam que haviam parado no tempo.

-Esse lugar é incrível...

Foi tudo que Dohko conseguiu dizer.

-Eu tive a mesma reação quando vim aqui pela primeira vez.

Comentou Nika com um sorriso nos lábios, todos começaram a caminhar pela sala até Aiolos encontrar uma estátua de Atena, Lizzie viu um sorriso inocente surgir no rosto do namorado e o abraçou.

-É impressionante o quanto você fica feliz quando vê algo relacionado a Atena.

O cavaleiro deu um beijo na testa da americana.

-Não consigo evitar, para mim sempre foi uma honra ser um cavaleiro e ... Lizzie?

Aiolos percebeu o expressão chocada da menina.

-Aiolos olha aquilo.

Ela apontava para uma prateleira onde se encontravam um porta-retrato, na foto estava Nika abraçada em Yuri, os dois pareciam estar em uma tribo africana. Nika estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, usava uma regata branca e uma bermuda enquanto o professor usava uma camiseta bege e uma bermuda, os dois pareciam muito felizes juntos.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia falar algo, o fato daquela foto ainda estar naquela prateleira só poderia significar uma coisa.

-Vocês estão bem? Estão com umas car..

Clair não terminou sua frase e Shura, que estava ao seu lado, estava em silêncio olhando para a foto.

-Isso não vai acabar bem...

Shura disse.

-Do que vocês estão falando?

Perguntou Heidi.

-Olha..

Respondeu Lizzie apontando para o quadro.

-O que vocês estão cochichando?

Perguntou Nika se aproximando, Clair abraçou a amiga e disse rindo:

-Eu estava tentando entender o que era aquele máscara horrível!

Clair apontava para uma máscara de uma tribo do Alasca, Nika riu e disse:

-É horrível mesmo!! Venha aqui! Tem uma ainda mais feia!

E as duas saíram juntas para o outro lado da sala, Dohko estranhando a atitude da amiga se aproximou do restante do grupo.

-O que aconteceu com a Cl...

Dohko viu a foto, sabia que o professor tinha outras intenções com Nika mas, ao ver aquele porta retrato percebeu uma coisa... ele ainda a amava! Eles tiveram uma história juntos, o que ele tinha com Nika? Nada! Se sentiu um intruso em toda aquela história mas, não podia negar que a amava! E se fosse necessário iria lutar por aquele amor!

No fim da tarde o grupo havia visitado toda a universidade e se preparava para ir embora quando Nika se lembrou:

-Fiquem aqui, eu vou devolver a chave para o Yuri.

Ela saiu calmamente, deixando um Dohko agonizante para trás. Shura se virou para Clair e percebeu que seus olhos haviam mudado de cor e que tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto:

-O que houve?

-O Dohko está sofrendo muito.

Shura se aproximou colocando a mão sobre o ombro da menina.

-Talvez assim ele tome alguma atitude.

-Eu tenho medo que não...

Ele sorriu para ela.

-Clair, o Dohko esperou mais de 200 anos para se apaixonar por alguém. Você acha que ele iria desistir tão fácil?

Clair ficou em silêncio mas, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Porque vocês dois estão com essas caras?

Perguntou Heidi, os dois trocaram um olhar confidente e responderam:

-Nada..

Todos riram da situação, menos Dohko que não parava de pensar na russa.

Nika se aproximou da sala e bateu na porta para depois entrar, Yuri estava sentado em frente a escrivaninha cercado de livros.

-Oi Nika.. mostrou o ala de história para eles?

Ele levantou da cadeira.

-Sim, e eles gostaram bastante.

Yuri continuava observando a menina.

-Eu fico feliz com isso...

Nika apenas respondeu com um sorriso.

-Você está diferente, a Grécia te fez bem.

-Sim, foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido.

Dohko continuava em silêncio, ela estava demorando!

-Eu vou atrás dela.

E saiu sendo seguido por Heidi e Clair.

Yuri olhou para Nika.

-Quando nos conhecemos, eu tinha a impressão que você não tinha achado seu lugar no mundo.

-Você estava certo.

Dohko, Heidi e Clair apareceram na porta, e viram quando o professor segurou o rosto da menina.

-Nika.. eu..

A menina segurou a mão dele e respondeu:

-Yuri... pare, nós dois sabemos que não temos nada em comum.

-Não é verdade Nika!

Ela lançou um olhar carinhoso para ele.

-Eu amo uma pessoa..

Yuri pareceu magoado.

-O garoto que esta sempre do seu lado?

-Sim, o nome dele é Dohko.

O professor arregalou os olhos.

-Aquele Dohko?

-Eu não sei. Acho que sim.

Yuri deu um beijo na testa da menina.

-Bom.. acho que eu não posso atrapalhar isso, pelo visto você esperou por ele a vida toda.

Nika correspondeu ao gesto, beijando a face dele.

-Muito obrigada.

Ela se virou e abriu a porta encontrando os amigos.

-Nós viemos atrás de você porque estava demorando.

Disse Clair, constrangida. Nika sorriu sem graça.

-Vamos?

Ela segurou a mão de Heidi e saiu na frente, depois o grupo se encontrou e todos foram para a casa, ao chegarem repararam que o som estava muito alto, o ave de Nika devia estar sozinho.

-Vovô!

Nika disse desligando o som, Heinz apareceu com um sorriso contagiante.

-Você sabe que o seu avô não tem mais jeito.

Todos sorriram.

-Eu estou fazendo comida chinesa! Resolvi fazer uma homenagem ao Dohko hoje.

Dohko sorriu para o homem.

-Eu te ajudo.

-Mesmo? Então vamos lá!!

Heinz arrastou o libriano para a cozinha, Clair e Nika foram a até o quarto onde a russa tirou os sapatos e se jogou na cama.

-Que dia louco.

Clair sentou ao seu lado.

-Nika? O que o Yuri quis dizer com: "aquele Dohko?"

A russa abriu os olhos.

-Foi uma coisa que aconteceu quando nós dois estávamos namorando.

-Que coisa?

-Eu acordei ao gritos.... eu chorava muito. O Yuri me segurou e tentou me acalmar, eu lembro que era um desespero tão grande...parecia que tinham... eu não sei... cortado o meu peito. Então depois de um tempo, quando eu estava mais calma... ele disse que... antes de acordar eu gritava Dohko.

Clair estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Nika, eu tenho uma teoria.

-Como assim?

Ela se virou e encarou a amiga.

-Eu acho que o destino de vocês dois é de ficarem juntos, como se desde o momento em que você nasceu... você tivesse sido destinada a ele.

Nika fez uma expressão confusa, os olhos de Clair estavam lilases.

-Será possível?

-É a minha teoria...

Nika abriu um sorriso.

-Se a sua teoria for verdade... eu seria a menina mais feliz do mundo...

As duas trocaram um sorriso.

Heidi sentou no sofá e tirou os curativos do pé, o machucado estava bem feio.

-Quer ajuda?

Ela viu Shura se aproximar com um sorriso, ela colocou o pé nas pernas do amigo.

-Eu agradeço..

Gostava de Shura, era um amigo muito gentil, além de ser o amado de sua melhor amiga. As vezes desejava que Máscara da Morte tivesse um pouco da gentileza do capricorniano, mas sabia que isso era algo difícil. Uma ardência no machucado a fez sair de seu devaneios.

-Desculpa Heidi.

-Não se preocupe, Latino.

Ele riu.

-Heidi você está bem mesmo?

-Como assim?

Ele passava um remédio no ferimento.

-Você não estava só chorando por causa do machucado...

Heidi abaixou o rosto.

-Você está convivendo muito com a Clair. Está começando a ver as almas também.

Ele soltou uma risada divertida.

-Acho que viver com ela me deixou mais sensível para essas coisas...

-Era besteira, não se preocupe.

Ele assentiu.

-Vou buscar algo para enfaixar seu pé.

Shura saiu da sala, Heidi encostou a cabeça na poltrona e fechou seus olhos. Máscara da Morte passava quando a viu, parou no mesmo momento. Ficou olhando para o rosto dela, estava tão calmo.

Shura voltava quando viu o amigo, e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Foi a primeira vez que o viu com aquela Expressão, era um misto de admiração com dor. Máscara percebeu que era observado.

-O que foi Shura?

-Você a ama...

-Isso não te interessa..

O canceriano saiu deixando um Shura bastante surpreso para trás.

Lizzie estava encostada na varanda, se sentia cansada. Quando sentiu os braços de Aiolos segurarem sua cintura e a boca dele lhe dar um beijo delicado no pescoço.

-Você está bem?

-Estou me sentindo cansada...

Ele a olhou.

-Você deve estar anêmica, não é comum tanto cansaço.

-Só hoje que eu estou assim, não se preocupe.

-Mentira... eu percebi que está mais difícil para você levantar da cama...

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

-Não dá para esconder nada de você né?

Aiolos puxou Lizzie para si, tocando os lábios sutilmente, os dois se afastaram alguns milímetros e se olharam, trocaram um olhar rápido e cheio de carinho. Eles voltaram a se beijar, a americana passava os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes enquanto o cavaleiro usava uma de suas mãos para segurar sua cintura enquanto a outro usava para acariciar o rosto da amada.

Quando se afastaram, a americana disse.

-Quando voltar para a Grécia eu prometo ir a um médico.

Ele encostou sua testa na dela.

-Muito obrigada pequena.

Os dois se abraçaram.

-Casal favorito!!

Disse Heidi entrando com um sorriso.

-Vamos comer? O vô da Nika e o Dohko já terminaram..

-Vamos!

Disse Lizzie arrastando os dois, quando sentaram na mesa os demais riam de alguma coisa.

-O que nós perdemos?

Perguntou Aiolos.

-Sessão revelação! A Yeva está contando histórias da Nika.

Respondeu Clair e Shura ao mesmo tempo. Naquela noite todos riram e se divertiram, durante o jantar Dohko havia lançado um olhar carinhoso para Nika... e ela havia correspondido.

Lizzie acordou no meio da noite sentindo um embrulho muito forte no estômago e correu para o banheiro, ela se inclinou até a privada e começou a vomitar.

-Lizzie?

Nika estava parada na porta e ao olhar para a amiga levou um susto.

-Meu Deus Lizzie!!! Você está muito pálida!

Ela foi até a amiga e a ajudou a se levantar.

-Meninas o que houve?

Disse Clair entrando no banheiro e então indo junto as duas amigas.

-Eu preciso escovar meus dentes..

Disse a americana com um voz baixa e rouca. Então Nika foi para a cozinha e Clair ficou no banheiro, caso Lizzie precisasse.

-A Nika foi fazer um suco para você.

Lizzie segurou a mão da amiga e as duas foram até a cozinha onde Nika as esperava com um copo de suco, elas sentaram na mesa.

-Como que você ta?

Arriscou Nika.

-Um pouco melhor..

-Meninas? O que houve? Eu acordei e todas vocês tinham sumido.

Perguntou Heidi se juntando a elas.

-A Lizzie passou mal.

Explicou Clair.

-Acho que comi algo que não me fez bem...

Heidi respirou fundo e então perguntou:

-Lizzie... será que você não está grávida?

A americana quase se engasgou com o suco.

-Impossível, eu e o Aiolos somos muito cuidadosos..

-E se ela estivesse grávida eu ia saber.

Completou Clair.

-Pessoal não é nada....

Dizia Lizzie.

-Pode ser mas, nos preocupamos com você. Caso você fique mal de volta nos avise ta?

Comentou Nika e ela concordou.

-Falando em machucados e doenças... e o seu pé Heidi?

Perguntou a francesa.

-Está melhorando..

A expressão da portuguesa ficou triste, ela olhou para o pé enfaixado e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

-Eu vou esquecer ele....

Lizzie, que era a mais próxima, a abraçou com carinho.

-Calma Heidi... nós estamos aqui...

A menina chorou mais um pouco e depois todas foram dormir.

No dia seguinte todos estavam na mesa do café, quando Yeva abraçou a filha com ternura.

-Eu não quero que você vá embora amanhã...

Nika beijou a bochecha dela.

-Eu também vou ficar com saudades mamãe...

-Falando nisso que horas é o vôo de vocês?

Perguntou Vonda enquanto cortava uma maçã.

-Amanhã as 3 da tarde.

Respondeu Shura, depois de tomar um gole de suco. Vladimir entrou na cozinha com um sorriso.

-O que houve pai?

Perguntou Frans, largando o caderno onde guardava seus desenhos.

-Fui entregar meu novo livro.

Ele respondeu com entusiasmo. Yeva deu um abraço no marido.

-Parabéns Vladimir.

Disseram Clair, Lizzie, Heidi, Dohko e Shura, Aiolos fez apenas um gesto pois estava com a boca cheia e Mdm deu apenas um leve aceno com a cabeça. Yeva abraçou a filha e foi para o trabalho.

-E onde nós vamos hoje?

Perguntou Aiolos animado.

-Bom.. eu já mostrei todos os pontos turísticos para vocês, então resolvi mostrar para vocês a MINHA São Petersburgo, onde eu ia quando morava aqui e coisas assim...

Dohko sorriu para a menina e disse:

-Eu acho uma idéia ótima.

Ela sorriu, o cavaleiro ficou contente. Queria conhecer mais sobre a menina que ele amava. Um barulho de celular tocou e Clair se levantou.

-É a minha irmã...

Eles ouviram Clair falar em sua própria língua, Shura deu um leve sorriso, achava muito bonito o sotaque da francesa.

-Eu acho francês uma língua tão bonita..

Comentou Lizzie.

-É verdade, é uma língua gostosa de ouvir..

Disse Dohko.

-Pessoal vocês perceberam que ela falou o nome do Milo?

Disse Aiolos.

-Achei que só eu tinha notado.

Completou Heidi.

-Eu ouvi também.

Disse Nika.

Mdm tomou um gole do café.

-Vocês são muito curiosos...

-Vixi alguém ta de mau humor hoje.

Disse Nika sem se deixar abater pelo olhar mortal que recebeu do canceriano.

-Voltei!

-Clair você falo do Milo para a sua irmã?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Aham, eu sempre falo.

-Tem certeza? Porque você conhece o Milo..

Comentou Shura preocupado. A francesa riu.

-Não se preocupe Shura, o Milo é um principiante perto da minha irmã.

Todos na mesa arregalaram os olhos, como seria uma pessoa mais sedutora do que Milo de escorpião?!?!

-Pessoal vamos indo?

Disse Nika e todos começaram a ir até o carro, Clair estava saindo quando lembrou da bolsa e correu para o quarto, depois de procurar um pouco percebeu que ela estava em cima da cama.

-Clair?

Ela se virou e percebeu que Shura estava parado na porta.

-Shura, eu esqueci a minha bolsa.

Ela disse mostrando a bolsa na mão.

-E eu a carteira.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso batendo no bolso da calça.

-E uma pena hoje ser o último dia aqui.. eu gostei da Rússia..

Comentou Clair se aproximando, o cavaleiro sentiu o perfume doce dela, como alguém podia cheirar tão bem assim?!

-É verdade, e a família da Nika é muito legal.

Os dois pararam de falar e se olharam, desde que chegaram naquele país, não haviam tido oportunidade ficarem a sós, e ambos sentiam falta disso.

-Animado para conhecer Trento?

A francesa perguntou encostando seu corpo em uma cômoda.

-Um pouco, fico imaginando como é a família do Máscara.

-Acho que devem ser duas mulheres muito gentis..

Shura olhou para ela.

-Mulheres?

-Sim, a mãe dele, que se chama Frederica e a sua irmã mais nova, Cecília. O pai dele morreu quando ele era criança.

Shura pareceu pensar um pouco.

-É estranho, conheço os cavaleiros a anos e não sei nada da vida deles. Menos o Aiolia e o Aiolos, é claro.

-Então porque não começa a conhecer?

Ela perguntou com doçura, ele sorriu

-É uma boa idéia.

Então o cavaleiro pegou a mão da menina.

-Venha, o pessoal deve estar nos esperando.

Ela correspondeu ao toque.

-Sim..

Os dois chegaram no carro, onde os amigos esperavam, Shura soltou a mão da menina e abriu a porta, ela sentiu a falta do toque mas, não demonstrou.

-Primeira parada: a escola de dança da minha mãe.

Dirigiram por poucos minutos, até pararem em frente a uma enorme escola, várias menininhas com roupinhas de balé e coques entravam com as mães dentro do local.

-Essa é uma das maiores companhias de dança do mundo, e a minha mãe é uma das professoras!

Todos notaram o orgulho de Nika, todos saíram do carro e entraram na escola, estavam passando pelo hall quando Dohko sentiu algo em sua perna e ao olhar para baixo percebe uma menininha usando collant rosa segurando sua calça.

-Oi moço!

O libriano sorriu e se agachou.

-Oi menininha, qual é o seu nome?

-Ania e qual é o seu?

Os amigos olhavam para Ania que ainda não havia soltado a calça de Dohko..

-Dohko.

Ela pareceu pensar, seus cabelos eram loiros e caiam em uma enorme cascata de cachos, os olhinhos azuis brilhavam e a pele branca parecia uma porcelana.

-Nunca tinha ouvido este nome! Você veio dançar?? Vamos dançar juntos?

Máscara da morte e Aiolos caíram na gargalhada ao pensar no amigo vestindo um collant. Nika estava encantada com a cena, nunca tinha visto alguém tão doce com uma criança, pensou em como ele seria um pai maravilhoso. E também pensou em como seria incrível se, um dia, os dois pudessem formar uma família juntos mas, depois se recriminou, Dohko não sentia nada por ela, ele havia ouvido ela e Yuri e não havia esboçado nenhuma reação, era um caso perdido, tinha que parar de se iludir.

-Eu vim visitar a Professora Yeva..

-A professora Yeva? Ela é a minha professora!

Vibrou Ania que pegou a mão de Dohko e o levou para uma das salas, os demais o seguiram. Assim que entram na sala viram várias menininhas dançando e pulando e De frente para o espelho estava Yeva usando um collant preto e uma calça rosa, quando ela viu Dohko e Ania abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Dohko!!

Ela se aproximou.

-A Ania queria que eu dançasse com ela.

A professora riu e então fez gesto para os outros entrarem.

-Hoje a aula é estilo livre, elas só vão ficar pulando e dançando, para comemorar a apresentação linda de semana passada.

-Teve uma apresentação?

Perguntou Lizzie.

-Sim, elas usaram asinhas de anjo, foi lindo.

Yeva respondeu.

-A gente pode assistir a aula?

Perguntou Heidi olhando para as menininhas.

-Claro que podem, na verdade eu ia convidar vocês.

Todos agradeceram e sentaram em um canto da sala, Dohko sentou ao lado de Nika mas, brincava com Ania, segurando a sua mãozinha enquanto ela fazia várias voltas e piruetas.

Mdm sentou em um canto e ficou olhando as menininhas, lembrou da época em que vivia em Trento com sua família, de quando Cecília era só uma garotinha que pegava no seu pé, deu um sorriso sincero.

Heidi percebeu o sorriso do canceriano e sentiu seu coração inflar, não podia evitar de amá-lo e de se surpreender quando via aquele sorriso tão raro, pena que ele jamais seria direcionado para ela.

-Moça, você ta bem?

Heidi olhou e percebeu um menininho olhando para ela. Ele era o único na sala, usava um shortinho azul e uma camiseta branca, seus cabelos eram curtinhos e ruivos, os olhos eram verdes e várias sardas enfeitavam seu rosto.

-Você ta com uma cara triste, seu mãe brigou com você?

-Está tudo bem.

Ele olhou para Heidi e disse.

-Vamos dançar, vou fazer você fica alegre!

Heidi não resistiu, o garotinho era muito fofo. Ela levantou e foi até o meio do salão com ele e ele começou a pular e dançar, alguma vezes tentava fazer a portuguesa girar mas, quem o fazia girar era ela, quando percebeu Heidi estava rindo e se divertindo. Mdm parou de olhar para as meninas e olhou para Heidi no meio do salão.

Aiolos e Lizzie olhavam para todos, uma garotinha de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis estava sentada no colo da americana enquanto o cavaleiro fazia cafuné nela.

-Você imagina Aiolos?

-O que pequena?

Ela sorriu e respondeu levemente corada, dando um pouco de vida para aquela pele cada dia mais pálida.

-Como vão ser os nossos filhos.

Ele levou a sua outra mão para o rosto da namorada, beijou-lhe a testa e respondeu.

-Eu tenho certeza de vão ser lindos e que eu vou amá-los muito. Com certeza vão ter olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos, já que nós dois somos assim.

Ela sorriu.

-Eles vão ser lindos mesmo...

-E eu?

Perguntou a garotinha olhando para Lizzie com seus olhinhos azuis.

-Você é muito lindinha!!

Ela respondeu abraçando a menina, que ria alegremente.

Duas garotinhas brincavam com Shura, que ria a cada palhaçada que elas faziam.

-Elas se apaixonaram por você.

Brincou Clair rindo. Ela ficou olhando o cavaleiro se divertindo com as pequenas bailarinas até sentir algo em seu cabelo, ao se virar encontrou uma garotinha, que devia ter no máximo 3 anos, seus cabelos eram castanhos e seus olhos tinham um tom mel incrível.

-Você é uma princesa?

Ela perguntou com uma voz suave. Clair sorriu e passou os dedos pelo rostinho delicado.

-Não.

A menininha pegou no longo cabelo de Clair, e então a francesa a segurou em seu colo, ela deu um sorrisinho e se aconchegou nos braços dela.

-Que menininha linda Shura...

-E ela parece gostar de você.

Ele respondeu sorrindo para ela.

-Você pensa em ter filhos Shura?

Ele pareceu pensar e então respondeu.

-Antes não, a vida de um cavaleiro de ouro não me permitia isso, eu poderia morrer a qualquer momento ou ter que ir para uma batalha. Eu vivia apenas para o santuário mas, depois que tudo acabou, que finalmente temos paz..... tanta coisa surgiu, eu estou tendo uma vida de verdade agora. Sabe que eu nunca havia pensando nisso?

-Sério?

Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Sim mas, acho que eu teria filhos sim, sempre gostei de crianças.

Ela imaginou como seria o filho de Shura e sentiu o coração esquentar, ele seria lindo, com certeza.

-E você Clair? Pensa em ter filhos?

-Sim, acho que gostaria de ter um casal...

Ele sorriu para ela, Shura sabia que estava cada vez mais difícil disfarçar seus sentimentos. Ele olhou para frente e ficou olhando para as garotinhas que exigiam sua atenção, Clair olhou para o cavaleiro. O rosto perfeito, o corpo forte, o sorriso encantador, era difícil imaginar que uma pessoa tão doce tivesse que lutar, que tinha sangue nas mãos. Quase que inconscientemente, Clair segurou a mão de Shura e disse:

-Eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser muito feliz apesar de tudo.

Shura ficou parada por um segundo, ela havia sido a primeira a dizer isso a ele, ele sempre ouvia que devia estar atento, que nunca podia vacilar mas, que ele merecia ser feliz? Isso não. Ele beijou a mão dela, Clair era uma jóia rara.

-Obrigado....

Os dois trocaram um olhar profundo.

Quando a aula acabou, todos se despediram das crianças, algumas não queriam que eles fossem embora, e entraram novamente no carro. Todos falavam do estúdio e das crianças até Mdm perguntar:

-Para onde nós vamos agora?

Apesar de continuar séria, ele sentiram uma leveza na voz do cavaleiro, todos ficaram surpresos. Nika precisou de alguns segundos para responder.

-Estava pensando em levar vocês para a Galeria Dimitri, tem alguns trabalhos meus lá, e do lado tem um Shopping muito bom.

-Adorei!!! Vamos!

Gritaram Hei e Lizzie e todos começaram a rir.

-E temos que comprar o presente do Kanon, Deba e Milo.

Lembrou Dohko.

-Eu também quero comprar um para o Shaka e o Shion.

Comentou Nika dirigindo.

-Eu quero dar algo para o Camus e o Shion.

Disse Clair.

-Eu não posso esquecer do Afrodite.

Eles foram até a galeria, olharam tudo e ficaram realmente surpresos com as fotografias de Nika, eram incríveis! Depois foram para um imenso shopping, assim que entraram as meninas começaram a olhar as lojas. Mas, perceberam que era melhor todos se dividirem se quisessem comprar tudo o que queriam, Clair sabendo do estado da amiga, segurou o braço de Mdm e disse:

-Vamos?

Ele percebeu o que a francesa queria e a seguiu, os demais olharam os dois saírem, Aiolos e Lizzie foram para um lado, Nika e Dohko para outro e Heidi sorriu para Shura.

-Acho que você vai ter que me agüentar!

-Ai que droga!

Ele brincou, recebendo um leve soquinho da amiga.

-Para onde vamos?

Shura perguntou.

-Vamos andar, e gostarmos de alguma loja, nós entramos.

Ele concordou e os dois começaram a andar. Heidi gostava da companhia de Shura, haviam se tornado grandes amigos.

-Vamos entrar naquela loja?

Perguntou Heidi, apontando para uma loja de roupas masculinas.

-Eu quero comprar algo para o Afrodite.

Ela explicou e os dois entraram, Heidi acabou escolhendo uma linda camisa branca para o amigo e Shura acabou comprando algumas roupas.

-A Clair vai adorar!

O cavaleiro riu, enquanto saiam levando as sacolas.

-Esta tão na visível assim?

-Sim, acho que só ela não percebeu.

Shura olhou para Heidi.

-Falando nisso, o que houve entre você e o Máscara?

A menina ficou em silêncio para depois responder.

-Nada.

O cavaleiro segurou a mão da amiga.

-Lembra quando eu disse que conviver com a Clair havia me deixado mais sensível para algumas coisas? Eu percebi que algo está errado e foi por isso que a Clair saiu com ele não é?

-Sim...

Shura segurou o braço da amiga e a levou até a praça de alimentação a fez sentar em uma mesa e disse:

-Me diga o que está acontecendo...

Heidi respirou fundo e disse:

-No começo eu realmente me irritava com o Enzo... com o Mdm, mas, depois que...

-Que?

Ela olhou para o amigo e respondeu:

-Eu dormi com ele naquele dia que dancei com ele em cima do balcão....

Shura arregalou os olhos.

-Eu não imaginava isso.

-Eu gosto dele, de verdade mas, é impossível Shura. Eu nunca vou conseguir entrar no coração dele, e eu sinceramente cansei de tentar, eu não vou mais agüentar tanta frieza, vou pedir para mudar para a casa do Afrodite quando voltarmos de viagem.

O cavaleiro ficou um momento em silêncio, absorvendo tudo, até que respondeu:

-O Mdm é uma pessoa confusa, ele virou uma pessoa completamente diferente desde que voltou do treinamento mas, eu acho que ele gosta de você.

Os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas.

-Não gosta Shura....

Os dois se abraçaram enquanto o cavaleiro consolava a amiga mas, pararam ao ouvirem o ronco do estômago de Heidi, os dois começaram a rir.

-Está com fome?

-Eu sempre estou.

Os dois foram pegar algo para comer.

Aiolos e Lizzie caminhavam pelo shopping, o cavaleiro levava uma sacola para a namorada, que havia comprado umas roupas. A americana sentou em um dos bancos.

-Já cansou?

Perguntou o namorado surpreso.

-Só um pouco.

-Nós realmente temos que ir ao médico quando voltarmos para a Grécia.

Ele disse acariciando os cabelos castanhos de Lizzie.

-Vamos naquela loja?!

Perguntou Lizzie saltando do banco, o cavaleiro riu e a seguiu, sua namorada não tinha jeito. Lizzie estava preocupada, mas, preferiu não comentar com Aiolos.

Dohko e Nika caminhavam pelo shopping, a russa falava para o amigo sobre as lojas e sobre algumas coisas que havia aprontado quando era mais nova.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso!

Dohko falava rindo.

-Pode acreditar, eu fiz sim.

Ela respondeu rindo. Depois de caminharem chegaram perto de uma enorme loja de roupas masculinas.

-Foi essa loja que eu falei Dohko, tem umas roupas lindas e o preço é legal.

-Então vamos entrar.

Eles entram e depois de um tempo, o libriano foi para o provador, tentava vestir uma blusa com uns botões estranhos mas, era impossível!

-É impossível fechar isso Nika!

Ele disse, a menina abriu a cortina e entrou. Ter a visão do cavaleiro com a camisa aberta mostrando a barriga musculosa a afetou, Dohko percebeu o silêncio da menina.

-Nika?

-Desculpe Dohko, tava distraída. Eu vou te ajudar.

Ela se aproximou e começou a fechar os botões, Dohko sentia os dedos longos de Nika em sua pele e isso o afetava mais do que o cavaleiro gostaria, tinha vontade de beijá-la naquele mesmo momento mas, estava confuso.

-Nika, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro que pode Dohko.

Ele respirou fundo e falou:

-Você ainda ama o Yuri?

A russa largou os botões e o fitou.

-Eu já disse que não, ele foi alguém importante mas, é passado.

O cavaleiro sorriu e disse:

-Eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio se olhando, Dohko se aproximou lentamente ficando a milímetros do rosto da russa, Nika estava embriagada pela proximidade com o cavaleiro, os dois se olhavam intensamente. Os mdois fecharam seus olhos quando a vendedora voltou.

-Eu achei essa blusa e...

Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, seus rosto estavam corados.

-É linda, eu acho que você devia experimentar Dohko.

O cavaleiro apenas pegou a blusa e fechou o provador, estava completamente sem-graça. Depois da prova, foram até o caixa e voltaram a caminhar pelo Shopping mas, o clima entre eles era tenso, o quase beijo havia esclarecido tudo pra os dois.

Mdm olhava para as bolsas expostas, não conseguia entender como uma bolsa tão pequena podia custar tanto! Clair só podia ser louca para gastar tanto assim tão fácil.

-É um modelo que a Louis Vuitton lançou exclusivamente para as lojas russas.

A vendedora explicava para Clair, Mdm olhou para uma das bolsas e se lembrou de Heidi, seu peito ardeu.

-Você a perdeu porque quis.

Ele se vira encontrando o olhar da francesa.

-Clair...

Ele disse em um tom de advertência.

-Não Enzo, você sabe que é verdade.

O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio, a garota avisou que ia levar a bolsa e foi até o caixa. Mdm foi para a porta e esperou a amiga, que pouco tempo depois, voltou com uma sacola.

-Converse com ela..

-Eu fiz muito mal a ela.

Clair segurou o braço do amigo.

-É verdade, eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes ela chorou por você.

Mdm fechou a cara e olhou para o braço.

-Mas, eu acho que é para isso que serve o perdão, vocês dois se gostam!

O cavaleiro continuava em silêncio, Clair segurou o braço do amigo com o seu, qualquer um que visse os dois pensaria que eram um casal de namorados. O s dois sentaram na varanda no Shopping, o cavaleiro encostou a cabeça no ombro de Clair que passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, Mdm conseguia se sentir completamente a vontade com Clair, ela havia se tornado sua irmãzinha, uma peça essencial em sua vida, perto dela ele conseguia ser ele mesmo, e esquecer do passado.

-Eu estava pensando Enzo...

Ele a ouvia com atenção mas seus olhos continuava fechados.

-E o que você vai fazer quando formos para Trento amanhã?

Ele abriu os olhos mas, permaneceu em silêncio.

-Uma hora a verdade vai vir a tona, além disso, você não vai conseguir guardar esse sentimento por muito tempo.

-Clair, você a resposta.

-Ela é forte.... nunca ia acontecer aquilo com ela...

Clair viu a alma de Mdm se contorcer de dor, e então o abraçou.

-Faça o que seu coração manda, porque apesar de tudo o que você passou ele continua vivo.

Mdm olhou para ela, um parte sua aceitava tudo o que ela havia dito mas, ele se lembrava do passado e então tudo escurecia. Enzo beijo a testa da amiga, enquanto 6 pessoas olhavam a cena chocados.

-É o Mdm mesmo?

Perguntou Aiolos. Shura e Heidi sentiram ciúmes daquela cena.

-Ei vocês dois! Vamos indo?

Mdm e Clair olharam para o grupo e se aproximaram, a francesa se aproximou da amiga que a abraçou, as duas caminharam juntas para o carro, apesar de toda a intimidade dos dois Heidi sabia que Clair jamais a trairia.

Assim que entraram no carro, Nika liga uma música alta e dá a partida.

-Agora vocês vão conhecer um dos lugares mais lindos desta cidade! É a casa da minha amiga, ela é de uma família bem nobre e a casa dela foi construída a séculos, tenho certeza de que vocês vão adorar.

Quando chegaram, o grupo ficou chocado com o tamanho da casa, Shura olhou discretamente para Clair, ela estava admirada com o lugar mas, não parecia surpresa ou chocada com o tamanho da casa. Ele se perguntou como era a vida dela antes, Clair havia conhecido lugares que Shura nem imaginava que pudessem existir. A menina ao perceber que era observada se aproximou.

-É lindo né?

-Sim, lembra uma casa em Bishop's Cleeve onde passei um verão.

Shura percebeu um brilho no olhar da menina.

-Foi um bom verão?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma garota de longos cabelos negros surgiu abraçando Nika com carinho:

-Nika!!

-Sasha!!

-Pessoal, essa é a Sasha! Sasha esse são Mdm, Shura, Dohko, Aiolos, Lizzie, Heidi e Clair.

Depois de conversarem um pouco a amiga disse:

-Desculpe por não poder ficar, as coisas estão loucas com a chegada da semana de moda. Falando nisso... você não é Clair Béart?

Todos olharam para ela.

-Sou eu sim.

Ela respondeu meio sem graça. Sasha se aproximou.

-Assisti um desfile seu, você devia ter uns 16 anos, você tem muito potencial.

Eles perceberam as bochechas da francesa corarem.

-Muito obrigada.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro..

-Porque desistiu da profissão? Você poderia ser melhor até mesmo que a sua irmã se quisesse.

Shura percebeu que Heidi e Mdm mudaram sua expressão.

-Não queria viver um mundo falso.

Ela respondeu de forma mais séria.

-Mas, você não gostava de ser modelo?

-Eu amava..

O clima no lugar havia pesado, Nika se aproximou e começou a conversar com a amiga e pouco tempo depois todos saíram para conhecer o lugar.

Lizzie e Aiolos caminhavam perto do rio que havia no terreno da mansão, andavam de forma lenta e estavam de mãos dadas.

-Que incrível né? Eles tem um rio em casa!

Ela comentou, o cavaleiro passou um de seus braços pelo o ombro da namorada e a trouxe para mais perto, era tão bom ter esses momentos juntos.

-Está melhor?

A menina arregalou os olhos, se lembrando do que havia acontecido na noite passada.

-O que?

-Você disse que estava cansada.

Lizzie respirou aliviada, fato que não passou despercebido pelo cavaleiro.

-Sim, está tudo bem agora.

O cavaleiro parou.

-O que foi?

Lizzie perguntou confusa. Ele deitou na grama.

-Vamos parar um pouco, você parece cansada.

Ela respirou fundo, não queria admitir mas, era verdade, a americana deitou na grama e apoiou a cabeça no peitoral de Aiolos.

-Você não precisa ser tão super protetor, amor. Eu estou bem...

Ele se levantou e a obrigou a olhar em seus olhos.

-Você realmente não percebe né?

-Do que você está falando?

-Da importância que você tem na minha vida.

Lizzie se sentiu estranha, apesar de namorarem a um bom tempo o cavaleiro nunca entrava em detalhes sobre sua vida, principalmente dela antes de vir para o santuário. Sabia que Aiolos a amava e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo mas, todo aquele mistério as vezes a deixava sem chão. Ela sempre tivera vontade de perguntar mas, morria de medo de que isso trouxesse memórias muito dolorosas a tona.

-Sabe Lizzie, quando meu pai morreu eu e o Aiolia estávamos no parque, eu lembro que ouvimos um barulho muito forte e então gritos, eu lembro de pegar o Aiolia no colo e ir em direção ao som. O Aiolia não queria ir, eu lembro que ele dizia para mim "irmão eu não quero, to com medo" mas, eu fui do mesmo jeito, meu pai estava devendo dinheiro e alguns homens estavam atrás dele. Quando cheguei na frente de casa eu lembro que, muitos vizinhos começaram a olhar para nós, eu virei o Aiolia e mandei ele fechar os olhos. E foi então que eu vi...

Aiolos falava tudo olhando diretamente para o fundo dos olhos de Lizzie.

-Eu vi meu pai morto Lizzie, aqueles homens passaram com o carro em cima dele. Eu peguei o Aiolia e corri para dentro de casa, eu lembro que o Aiolia perguntava porque eu estava tremendo e chorando. O resto do dia eu passei deitado na cama dos meus pais com o Aiolia, ele ainda não entendia porque eu estava chorando.

Aiolos havia passado a olhar para o lago, seu rosto tinha uma expressão de dor.

-Quando anoiteceu, aqueles homens entraram na nossa casa, eles nos arremessaram para fora, eu fiquei andando com o Aiolia no colo sem ter para onde ir. Estava quase anoitecendo quando eu entrei em um beco e deitei o meu irmão no meu colo e tentei dormir, naquele momento nossa vizinha pareceu. Ela estava com uns homens, eles nos colocaram no carro e ela me prometeu que tudo ficaria bem. Foi então que eu me tornei aprendiz e todo o resto da minha vida eu dediquei para uma coisa: proteger os outros, principalmente Atena e meu irmão. Toda a minha vida foi um borrão, não que eu esteja reclamando tenbho muito orgulho da minha vida como cavaleiro mas, quando eu entreguei a pequena Atena para o senhor Kido sabe o que eu pensei? "e por mim? O que eu fiz?" Esse foi o meu último pensamento.

-Aiolos...

Disse Lizzie comovida com a história.

-Lizzie você foi a única coisa que eu desejei em toda a minha existência, eu tenho muito medo de te perder.

Os olhos dos dois estavam mareados, a americana o abraçou com força.

-Não precisa ter medo, eu vou estar sempre aqui.

Os dois trocaram um beijo intenso.

Shura e Clair caminhavam pelo jardim da casa, a menina olhava tudo muito empolgada.

-Isso realmente lembra as minhas férias!

Shura sorriu pela empolgação da garota.

-Olhe Clair, tem uma capela ali!

Ele respondeu empolgado, a menina segurou no braço dele e entraram no lugar, era incrível! Era uma capela pequena, toda feita de pedras, ao entrarem perceberam o teto repleto de pinturas religiosas e belíssimos vitrais coloridos que deixavam a iluminação do lugar quase mágica, digna de algum filme antigo.

-Que lindo..

Disse Clair, Shura não conseguia falar, estava encantado com o lugar, sua mãe teria adorado . Em silêncio ele caminhou até o pequeno altar. Ficou um bom tempo parado observando a enorme cruz repleta de pedras preciosas, então se ajoelhou fazendo o sinal da cruz e começou a rezar baixinho.

Clair olhava para toda aquela cena, ela via como a alma do cavaleiro havia vibrado com aquele lugar, se aproximou e viu o rosto de Shura, a expressão serena, os olhos fechados, a pele pálida, os lábios delicados, os cabelos negros... tudo com os reflexos dos vitrais que pareciam embelezar ainda mais o cavaleiro. Então ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, começando a rezar. Durante um tempo tudo ficou em silêncio, cada um em sua própria oração, até o cavaleiros abrir os olhos e perceber a menina.

Pouco tempo depois, a francesa abre os olhos e os dois trocam um sorriso sincero.

-Sua alma ficou linda neste lugar...

Shura corou um pouco.

-Você é uma pessoa bastante religiosa?

-Sim, aprendi com a minha mãe. Antes de ir para o santuário ia toda a semana com ela para a missa.

Os dois sentaram em um dos bancos, Shura sorriu para a menina.

-Como era a sua mãe?

-Ela era muito bonita, tinha um cabelo que batia no fim das costas da mesma cor que o meu mas, seus olhos eram castanhos e a pele dela era mais pálida que a minha.

-Ela devia ser linda mesmo..

Shura percebeu como a menina prestava atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia, gostava de ter os olhos dela voltados para ele, sentia seu coração esquentar. O cavaleiro passou os dedos pelo cabelo macio de Clair.

-Minha mãe foi a pessoa mais pura que já conheci, você teria adorado ela. Ela, antes de conhecer o meu pai, era freira...

Clair ficou surpresa.

-Como eles se conheceram?

-Ele era padre, acabaram se apaixonando e deixando o convento e a batina juntos.

Clair parecia comovida com a história, o cavaleiro continuava a acariciar as mechas castanhas que brilhavam naquela luz colorida pelos vitrais.

-Eles devem ter se amado muito...

-Sim, eu lembro que eles diziam que um dia Deus iria me levar até a garota que seria minha alma gêmea e que eu entenderia como era o amor deles.

Clair pensou em como os pais de Shura eram incríveis, se amaram com todas as forças e ainda criaram um filho como ele.

-E você acreditava neles?

-Quando eu era pequeno sim, eu lembro que uma vez eu peguei uma rosa linda no jardim de uma casa, quando eu cheguei em casa eu mostrei para a minha mãe e disse que era para a minha alma gêmea, que eu ia guardar até o dia que a conhecesse e fiquei muito brabo quando ela disse que a rosa não ia mais estar viva.

Os dois riram juntos.

-Você deve ter feito muito birra.

Shura riu.

-O pior é que eu fiz, lembro que disse que nem queria mais a rosa e sai correndo para a rua.

Os dois riram mais um pouco, o cavaleiro encostou no rosto de Clair com as pontas dos dedos, e percebeu quando a íris da menina mudou de cor. A francesa viu como a alma do cavaleiro estava tranqüila naquele momento.

-Hoje eu acredito...

Os dois ficaram parados se olhando por um tempo, a menina fechou os olhos para apreciar ainda mais o toque de Shura, o cavaleiro aos poucos foi se aproximando da menina, sua mão foi deslizando lentamente, passando pelos cabelos cor de mel e chegando até a nuca. Todo o corpo de Clair reagiu ao toque e ela abriu os olhos, encontrando com os de Shura. Sua outra mão tocou com as pontas dos dedos no rosto de porcelana, descendo pelo pescoço e chegando até a cintura, ele se aproximou ainda mais, e então os dois finalmente uniram seus lábios com um leve roçar. Clair passou seus braços envolta do pescoço dele, seus corpos tremiam. Os dois se olharam novamente para então unirem seus lábios com mais intensidade.

O beijo dos dois foi lento e apaixonado, apreciando cada sensação que um provocava no outro, seus corpos tremiam e seus corações batiam com força em seus peitos. Shura a beijava com delicadeza mas, com uma intensidade que ela jamais havia sentindo.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, Clair estava confusa, então o cavaleiro a abraçou com força e disse em seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo Clair.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela sorria.

-Eu também te amo Shura.

Dohko e Nika estavam andando pelo interior da casa, a menina explicava tudo nos mínimo detalhes enquanto Dohko ouvia atentamente cada palavra. Ele olha para a câmera no pescoço da russa.

-Você realmente ama fotografar né?

-Sim, é uma das coisas que eu mais amo.

-Nunca pensou em ser profissional?

Nika parou de fotografar um arranjo e virou para ele com um sorriso.

-Eu já sou profissional, Dohko.

O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos.

-Sério? Mas..

-Porque você acha que eu viajava tanto? Eu expus meus trabalhos em muitos museus do mundo e nos outros eu fui para fotografar.

Dohko não conseguia acreditar, depois de tanto tempo juntos ele ainda não sabia nada sobre ela. Nika segurou o braço do cavaleiro.

-Tive uma idéia! Vem comigo!

Os dois caminharam rapidamente pelos enormes e luxuosos corredores, ele ficava surpreso em como ela conseguia se localizar naquele labirinto de luxo tão facilmente, os dois pararam em uma parta branca.

-Chegamos.

Ela disse abrindo a porta, o lugar era um quarto enorme, suas paredes eram brancas com detalhes dourados, havia uma enorme sacada com vista para o jardim e a capela, um enorme espelo, uma penteadeira branca e dourada e uma cama que parecia ser extremamente macia.

-Este é o quarto onde eu durmo.

Dohko ficou mais surpreso, ela o arrastou para a cama e o fez sentar, foi até uma pequena estante e pegou quatro livros, depositando-os no colo do cavaleiro.

-São os meus livros de fotografia...

O libriano começou a folhear e ficou surpreso com a habilidade de Nika, sabia que ela tinha talento mas, nunca imaginou que fosse tanto! Ele viu a biografia do livro e se surpreendeu ao ler: "teve sua primeira exposição aos 15 anos ", se virou para falar mas, encontrou a câmera o observando. Ele se assustou:

-Está me fotografando?

-Sim, sinta a honra: você está sendo fotografado por Nika Sherer!

Ela disse fazendo uma pose metida, o cavaleiro riu e seu sorriso foi captado pelas lentas.

-A foto ficou perfeita...

Ela disse realmente emocionada, Dohko tentou ver mas, a menina se afastou rindo.

-Segredo! Te mostro quando revelar.

Ele riu e voltou a olhar para os livros, a russa se levantou e foi para a sacada fotografar. Dohko estava fascinado por uma fotografia de um grupo de dança chinês, quando ouviu a câmera seguida de um gritinho, correu na direção dela que parecia empolgada.

-O que houve Nika?!!?

Ele perguntou preocupado, ela apenas sorriu e mostrou a foto no visor. Era uma foto da saída da capela, Shura estava de pé segurando a cintura de Clair, que estava com as mãos no peitoral do cavaleiro, seus narizes estavam colados e os dois se olhavam de maneira muito terna.

-Uau...

Foi tudo que o cavaleiro conseguiu dizer enquanto Nika se atirava na cama e ria animadamente.

-Eu sabia!! Eu sabia!!

Dohko sentou ao lado dela.

-Você estava certa.

-Não Dohko, VOCÊ estava certo, as coisas ia acontecer naturalmente!!

E assim, eles ficaram vendo as fotos e conversando, como se o mundo não existisse fora daquele quarto.

Heidi caminhava pelas corredores Mdm, assim que os grupos se dividiram, a deixou para trás e saiu pela casa. "Ótimo, agora estou sem nada para fazer!" ela pensou mau humorada, continuou caminhando até encontrar duas portas grandes de correr, sem conter a curiosidade as abriu revelando uma sala enorme, parecida com um auditório, e em cima de um pequeno palco havia um piano de cauda.

A portuguesa se aproximou e então subiu no palco, passando os dedos pelo instrumento. Ela olhou em volta procurando o interruptor e então ligou as luzes. O enorme lustre de cristal iluminou toda a sala, Heidi sentou no banco e olhou para as teclas, abriu um sorriso. Ela começou a tocar, mas, depois de um tempo acabava errando e tinha que recomeçar, ela tocava uma antiga canção de ninar.

Depois de algumas tentativa Heidi mudou de música mas, não estava irritada, estava se divertindo, gostaria de ter tido mais aulas quando pequena. Foi então que ouviu um som vindo e se virou, Mdm se aproximava. Heidi apenas o observou, depois daquele dia não havia trocado uma palavra sequer com ele, estava com medo do que ele estava fazendo lá, dependendo do que fosse talvez seu coração não agüentasse e sangrasse ainda mais.

Mdm sentou no banco, ao lado dela, e então começou a tocar, para a surpresa da portuguesa, a música estava perfeita, sem nenhum erro. A música era romântica e suave, não combinava com Máscara da morte de câncer mas, ele parecia gostar dela. Heidi ficou parada o vendo tocar, seu corpo estava anestesiado pelo choque, porque ele estava tocando?

Ela olhou para a forma como suas mãos habilidosas percorriam as teclas, a forma como seus olhos estavam atentos, tudo.

Assim que a música terminou, ele a fitou, seu olhos ainda era obscuros e sérios mas, ela não estava com medo.

-Não sabia que tocava piano...

Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

-Até mesmo os monstros podem tocar uma música bonita...

Ele respondeu secamente. Heidi sabia porque não tinha medo, pois ela já havia perdido toda a esperança.

-Você não é um monstro...

O cavaleiro a olhou e então ela terminou.

-Você é um monstro apenas comigo. Eu sei que existe algo de bom em você, eu posso ver pela forma como você trata a Clair e pela forma como tocou agora.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

-Quem te ensinou a tocar piano tão bem?

Ela se sentiu idiota, ele não iria responder.

-Meu pai....

Heidi virou surpresa, era um dos raros momentos "vamos ser gentil com a Heidi". Ela sentiu um dos braços de Mdm a envolver.

-Enzo.. o que você está fazendo?

Ele a fez colocar as suas mãos sobre as dele e então voltou a tocar, era uma música ainda mais lenta e ela sentia a mão quente de Mdm embaixo das mãos dela. Seu peito se comprimiu, sentiu falta de ar e um nó se formou em sua garganta, ela sentiu uma pulsação bater com força em suas costas, seria possível que o coração dele estivesse batendo tão rápido? A primeira lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e caiu em um das teclas, seguida de outra e mais outra, Mdm continuava tocando enquanto o rosto de Heidi era coberto pelas lágrimas. Então a música acabou e seus braços seguraram a portuguesa com delicadeza, ela sentiu os lábios do cavaleiro em sua testa, junto com a barba feita por fazer e o seu cheiro único e inesquecível. Depois de algum tempo parados, ela finalmente disse:

-Eu irei para a casa do Afrodite...

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio e então respondeu:

-É o melhor a se fazer...

Ele apertou os braços ao redor dela, e então ela colocou suas mãos no braço do cavaleiro, algumas lágrimas ainda caíam, e Mdm ouvia o choro sem dizer nada mas, seu olhar transmitia apenas uma coisa: dor. Eles não podia ficar juntos, ele não podia amá-la.

A menina finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, Mdm a olhou: estava exausta e triste, isso era tudo que ele seria capaz de dar a ela. Ele limpou a última lágrima que escorria pelo rosto dela, rezando para que ela não olhasse em seus olhos. Máscara da Morte beijou o local onde estivera aquela lágrima, Heidi fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios dele em sua pele, ela sabia que era a última vez. E então ele se levantou e deixou a sala, Heidi e seu coração recém-descoberto.

Já era noite quando Mdm, Nika, Lizzie, Aiolos e Dohko se encontraram na garagem, Nika ao encontrar os amigos disse:

-Estou quebrada, vou dormir que nem um anjinho hoje.

Todos concordaram com ela. Heidi apareceu, em seu rosto não havia um único sinal de lágrimas.

-Onde estão Clair e Shura?

Nika e Dohko se olharam.

-Você vão ter uma surpresinha...

Pouco tempo depois os dois apareceram, Shura segurava a mão de Clair e os dois sorriam juntos, os demais, ao verem a cena, soltaram gritinhos de alegria.

-Eu estou tão feliz por vocês!!!!

Gritou Heidi abraçando os dois, Mdm apenas lançou um sorriso enquanto todos os demais comemoravam e parabenizavam o novo casal, assim que entraram no carro, Nika passou a Direção para Dohko e fotografou todos que estavam no carro, a volta para casa foi divertida para todos.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Heidi foi tomar um banho, pegou suas coisas no quarto e então entrou no banheiro. Assim que sentiu a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, caiu de joelhos no chão, tinha que ser forte! Ela já havia passado por coisas piores, havia perdido Shido, certo? O soluço era baixo, não queria causar problemas, hoje era um dia tão feliz para as suas amigas. Naquele momento Heidi se sentiu completamente só.

Mdm foi para o quarto, tirou a camisa pois estava com o cheiro dela e então deitou na cama, fechou os olhos, queria dormir.... ele precisava dormir!

Nika chegou em casa e pegou um suco na geladeira, tomou tudo em apenas um gole, então foi até o quarto da prima, ela estava dormindo e tinha um sorriso nos lábios, a russa acariciou os cabelos ruivos.

-Sonhe com o Shaka...

Ela beijou a testa da prima e saiu do quarto, passando para o quarto de Frans onde encontrou Mdm dormindo no colchão, ela sabia onde encontrar o irmão. Foi até a sala que ele usava para pintar e o encontrou dormindo no sofá com alguns desenhos, retirou todos os desenhos e os colocou em cima da mesa, tirou os sapatos do irmão e o cobriu com uma manta, ficou observando-o, parecia uma criança. Beijou a testa dele e saiu indo para o quarto do avô, onde Dohko estava deitado. Ela sentou na cama,passou os dedos pelos cabelos brancos de Heinz e segurou a sua mão, não imaginava que Dohko assistia a cena.

-Tchau vovô..

Ela disse beijando a testa e então saindo, Dohko percebeu uma coisa: apesar de tudo ela era apenas uma menina que sentia muita falta de casa.

Sua última parada foi o quarto dos pais, ao entrar os encontrou deitados, ela deu um delicado beijo no pai e sentiu um leve carinho em seus cabelos, ao se virar percebe que Yeva estava acordada.

-Mãe... te acordei?

Ela sorriu para filha e negou com a cabeça, ela saiu da cama e pegou a mão da filha a levando para a varanda do quarto. As duas sentaram em um pequeno sofá.

-Vou sentir sua falta mãe..

-Eu também meu amor..

As duas se abraçaram e então começaram a conversar.

Aiolos estava voltando para a sala, ao chegar percebeu que a namorada estava deitada no sofá.

-Está cansada?

-Só um pouquinho.... venha aqui.

Ele sentou e a abraçou.

-Muito obrigada...

Aiolos a olhou confuso.

-Por ter me contado...

Ele sorriu para a menina.

-Eu que tenho que agradecer.

Os dois se beijaram, Aiolos sentiu o corpo da namorada, ela havia emagrecido. Ele sentiu uma dor no peito, algo estava errado e ele sabia disso mas, o que o avisava não era algo racional e sim um sentimento, uma angustia que se apossava dele toda vez que percebia uma mudança em Lizzie.

-Eu amo você...

Ele disse.

-Eu também amo você.

Ela respondeu. Aiolos a pegou no colo.

-Venha.

O cavaleiro a levou para o quarto de Nika, e a deitou no colchão.

-Não precisava..

Ela disse acariciando o rosto dele, ele apenas deu um sorriso constrangido.

-Você sempre cuida de todo mundo, me deixe cuidar de você...

Aiolos a beijou.

-Você já cuida.

Ele respondeu colocando a mão da menina sobre o seu peito, os dois se despediram e o cavaleiro foi para o quarto de Heinz.

Clair estava abraçada em Shura, os dois olhavam para a rua vazia, estavam sentados na porta da frente da casa, o vento batia levemente em Shura levando o seu cheiro até a sarcedotisa, pouco tempo depois a menina bocejou.

-Com sono?

Shura perguntou.

-Um pouco...

O cavaleiro começou a levantar.

-Então vamos dormir, amanhã temos que viajar...

Clair o segurou.

-O que houve Clair?

Ele perguntou confuso.

-Estou com medo de dormir..

-Porque?

Ela sorriu.

-Estou com medo de acordar e perceber que tudo isso não passou de um sonho...

O capricorniano a beijou.

-Não precisa ter medo..

Ela levantou e o abraçou.

-Está parecendo cena de um filme...

Clair brincou, Shura enlaçou sua cintura.

-Então tem que ter uma cena de dança...

Os dois se movimentaram lentamente.

-Quer dizer que você sabe dançar?

Shura jogou o corpo da francesa para trás e então a trouxe de volta lentamente.

-Você nem imagina o quanto..

Os dois riram juntos.

Nika mal conseguia respirar.

-Pai você está me matando..

Ela disse com dificuldade, todos riram e Vlad afroxou o abraço.

-Vou sentir sua falta..

-Eu também pai.

Heinz abraçou a neta.

-Agora vamos deixar eles irem, vão acabar perdendo o vôo.

Todos se despediram.

-Voltem sempre que quiserem.

Disse Yeva. Dohko estava indo, quando seu braço foi segurado pela mãe de Nika.

-Dohko.... cuide bem da minha menina...

O cavaleiro colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

-Vou cuidar dela com todas as minhas forças...

Ela o abraçou, e então ele se juntou aos outro dentro do avião.

-O que minha mãe queria?

Perguntou Nika, se ajeitando na cadeira do avião.

-Só me desejar boa viagem.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso, a russa levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Sei..

Dohko riu. Enquanto isso Mdm olhava pela janela, "hora de voltar para casa" ele pensou respirando fundo.

* * *

Oiee!! eu sei que demorei mas, esse cap foi o maior q eu escrevi ateh hoje hahahahaa espero q vcs gostem! no cap q vem, o passado de Mdm vem a tona!

Julyana Apony: oiee! desculpe a demora da fic! haha o Shura não resistiu! espero q vc tenha gostado deste cap.


End file.
